Changes
by Slytherin.Pryncess.666
Summary: **UPDATED**Harry has returned to Hogwarts however, this year holds many changes as Harry goes on a personal journey in order to find himself. This will cause new relationships to be formed but will they cost him his old ones as well? WARNING: SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**CHANGES**

Harry sit alone in his room listening to his Uncle Vernon carry on about some useless information, he sighed deeply, glancing out the window. He wished he was anywhere but there with his Uncle, Aunt and there "prefect" son, Dudley. He could not wait to get back to Hogwarts and see his friends, whom he was sure had forgotten about him. Uncle Vernon refused to let Harry out of his room, because he had important company downstairs, and he didn't want Harry to scare them away. It was no different, Harry finally got used to the feeling of being treated like a prisoner; he just didn't think things were ever going to change.

Night soon fell over the day time sky. Stars blanketed the violet atmosphere above him. Street lamps lit up the dark roads and sidewalks. Hedwig was asleep in her cage, softly hooting. Harry wished he had received at least one letter from Ron or Hermione to see how things have been at the shack, but no wish had been granted.

"Hedwig, do you s'pose they forgot about me?" Harry asked, slumping his head into his hands.

The owl just let out a soft whistle as Harry's fingers ran through his shaggy brown hair repeatedly. He was depressed because his so called "friends" haven't even seemed to try to make any kind of contact with him. He hasn't as so much yet to receive a reply from either of them. Were they still going to be friends when they returned back to Hogwarts?

Bright candles floated above their heads as feast was lied out on the tables. The room was filled with quite a chatter and talk about summer gossip and vacations. Harry was at the Gryffindor table, but had yet to see his friends. Most of the students looked familiar, but he could not see Ron or Hermione any where in the crowd. 'I hope they're all right', he thought to himself.

"Well, Potter, it looks as if your worthless friends have deserted you." A certain sharp voice spat.

"Malfoy, shut up! At least I got friends who are loyal and don't use me for power!" Harry shot back, hoping that he still did have friends.

"If you have friends then why aren't they with you? Probably because they can't stand you Potter", Malfoy snickered before walking a way to join his house table of Slytherin.

"Harry! Harry!" Shouted a familiar female voice.

Harry's face lit up as he recognized whose voice that was.

"Hermione! Ron! Where have you two been?" He shouted as he greeted each one with a tight hug.

"Ohh…my wand I'm still a klutz." Ron laughed shaking it vigorously.

Harry laughed as he carried on conversation with his two long lost friends. They caught him up on all the gossip about the Order of the Phoenix and Lord Voldemort's whereabouts. He was happy to have his friend's finally join him, but he couldn't help but wonder why it took so long, especially with the help of Hermione. The feast had ended and everyone was returning to their common rooms to get settled in and a good night's rest so they could start class bright and early in the morning.

"So now what exactly took you so long?" Harry asked again once they were in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione and Ron exchanged nervous looks with each other. Harry could always tell when Ron was nervous because he swallowed really loud and heavy, and not to mention he tugged on his shirt collar as if it were choking him to death.

"Well, out with it!"

"We, err…overslept! Mum couldn't wake us, and by time we did wake the train had passed, so we had to take Dad's invisibility car." Ron lied.

Well, half of that was true. The other part was that they were in the invisibility car having hot sex before walking into the castle. Hermione didn't want Harry to know about hers and Ron's relationship; they got together over the summer. Ron didn't think it would be fit to tell Harry either.

Harry just nodded; he had lost interest in the story. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes.

_"Harry, join me! I can let you see your parents. Together we will rule the world, all you have to do is join me and you will have all the power you want. But I must warn you if you do not join me, I am going to kill you, and this time you won't be the one who lived." A familiar deep ghostly voice chanted._

Sweat poured off his forehead as we bolted straight up in the bed. Glancing around, Harry realized that it was just a dream. But his scar was throbbing violently. He grasped it with his head as he fumbled to get his glasses on. Everyone else in the common room was asleep. He decided he would sneak out for a bit of fresh air, and then maybe the nightmares would stop.

Out side he just sat there staring up at the star-filled sky, hoping that his parents were up there somewhere. The cool nighttime air was silent except for soft music coming from insects and other Hogwarts creatures. Leaves rustled behind him. He turned around to see another Hogwarts student, but one he had not expected.

"Potter? What the bloody hell you doing out here?" Malfoy asked in surprise.

"I should be asking you the same thing Malfoy. What are you up to?" Harry said with his hand firmly on his wand.

"I didn't know I owed the famous Harry Potter an explanation."

"Fuck off Malfoy! You're probably up to no good just as usual", Harry shot back turning around to face his foe.

This time Harry looked at Draco Malfoy differently than he had in all the past years. The last years at Hogwarts Harry always thought of Malfoy as a rude inconsiderate, selfish, prat who wanted to be just like his father. Now things have changed. People have grown and new feelings were starting to unfold.

Malfoy stood leaning against the trunk of the old tree as the moonlight hit his body in such away that his pale skin practically glowed. His silver grey eyes matched the stars hanging in the skies. A black and green Slytherin robe hung from his shoulders carelessly, as his jeans hung low around his hips. His chest was toned and muscular, as if he had worked out over the summer break. A small strand of his bright blond hair dangle in front of his eyes, and his lips were pursed into a sneer that made Harry's heart skip a beat. His heart thumped inside of chest loudly, as his body flushed with a shade of pinkness. He had never looked at Draco Malfoy in such a way that practically turned him on.

Harry felt his cock twitch against his jeans, as he continued examining Draco Malfoy. Like a forbidden fruit, Harry wanted it. Shaking the thoughts from, Harry started rushing back towards the entrance.

"What Potter? You scared of being alone with me?" Hissed Malfoy.

He could feel his face flush to a pale pink, indeed he was scared but not in the bad way.

"No Malfoy! Just gotta go!" He breathed because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

He shook his head again trying to get the images of Malfoy's body glistening in the moon light. Harry knew it was perfectly normal to have sexual attractions to people, but another boy, a Malfoy? That did not make since. Ever since he saw the Slytherin on the train earlier that morning, Harry began to look at him through a new light. Did this mean he was gay? He wasn't sure of himself, and he needed to think.

"Potter, have you gone mad?" Draco snapped.

"Just leave me alone Malfoy." Harry growled.

"Very well Potter!" Draco replied as he walked back towards the entrance.

Had he gone mad for developing a sexual attraction towards Malfoy? That was anything but normal according to him. This year at Hogwarts is going to be very interesting, Harry realized of all the new possibilities and opportunities that would arrive at him, and he would be sure to take up most of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Changes

Chapter 2

Night had taken over day once more at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had been a long day for Harry Potter, and he climbed into his bed as he tried to go to sleep, but his mind refused to let that happen. Thoughts about the encounter with Malfoy filled his head. Why was he thinking about Malfoy like that? Was he gay? He surely didn't think he was. He was going out with Chao, so he couldn't possibly be into boys. These thoughts were absurd. There was no excuse for thinking about guys like that, not just any guy, Draco Malfoy. Out of every other male student at Hogwarts why did it have to be Draco Malfoy that he thought about? That just didn't make any since, and not to mention it was completely wrong for Harry to think about another boy in such a manner! As hard as he tried, his mind would not let him get any sleep.

Grabbing his invisible cloak, Harry wrapped it around him and decided to wander off to a quite thinking place where he could get some of his thoughts sorted out, and hopefully get that pureblood Slytherin student off his mind. He quietly tip-toed out of the room and made his way down, the dark and empty halls of Hogwarts. The portraits hung on the wall quietly, as their eyes darted back and forth while Harry walked passed them. Footsteps. He heard footsteps coming right toward him. Holding his breath, Harry just stood there while his nerves shook tremendously at his intruder. His eyes twitched at the sight of the other student. "Malfoy, that is the last person I need to see right now!" Harry mumbled to himself.

"Anyone there?" Malfoy called out into the emptiness as he heard slight breathing.

"Peeves, is that you? Merlin, I know some one is there! Won't you just show your face!" He said turning around and pointing his wand in the empty air.

He walked right past Harry, and aimed his wand at him, but put it back in his robes when he did not see anything. Once Malfoy had passed, Harry let out a sigh of relief. Then his head started feeling with those absurd rubbish thoughts. He shook them away and refused to even look at his enemy.

"Potter! It's past curfew! Why aren't you in bed?" A familiar deep voice asked looking directly at him.

Harry examined his self to make sure the cloak was still on. How could some one see him if the cloak still covered him completely? He did not reply.

"Oh for Merlin's Potter! I know you're hiding under that ridiculous cloak of yours. I can hear you breathing!" The voice drummed.

Harry removed his cloak only to peer into the eyes of his potions professor. Professor Snape. He just looked at the professor's deep dark eyes, and hoping not much would be said, but Harry should have known better.

"Potter! I am going to have to give you detention for being out of your common room past curfew! You and Malfoy both!"

Snape said peering behind him where the blond Slytherin stood. Harry's heart thudded in his chest as he heard that he and Draco would be in detention together.

"Now I want both of you to return to your houses immediately and do not let me catch you out in the hall way again!"

Both of the students reluctantly headed back for their rooms, but Harry wrapped his cloak around him tightly and walked outside. The cool nighttime air flooded his lungs as he inhaled deeply. Hoping to clear his mind of such forbidden thoughts, he just sat on the cold brick steps. To him, things were more complicated then they were before he left. If only Malfoy hadn't been up wondering around, he wouldn't get detention, and therefore neither of them would be in trouble. But why was Harry blaming his punishment on Malfoy? Malfoy didn't know he was there, did he? Harry didn't think so.

"Stupid Slytherin prat!" Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Potter!" A sharp voice called in the direction of where he was sitting.

Rolling his eyes, Harry removed the cloak to see Malfoy standing there.

"What are you following me now Malfoy?" Harry snapped.

"Oh yes! Let me tell you Potter, I have become you're stalker! I follow you where ever you go! For bloody hell, Potter get a hold of your self! Why would I want to follow you? And besides how in the bloody hell would I know where you are when you're hiding underneath that rutty old cloak of yours?" Malfoy shot back.

"You're such a git Malfoy!"

"Piss off Potter!"

"Malfoy, do you ever shut the hell up?"

"Why don't you make me, Potter?" Malfoy said, sending a devilish smirk towards Harry.

Suddenly there was a knot in his stomach. He didn't know where it came from, but he certainly did like the thoughts that were running through his mind of how to make his worst enemy shut up. He stood up and started to walk back inside.

"You scared, Potter?"

"You fucking wish, Malfoy!" "Fine go inside you little cockroach! I will see your arse in detention tomorrow!" Malfoy shot back.

"Fine!" Harry said before walking back inside.

He crawled into his bed once more, hoping to get some sleep. He hadn't slept since he had arrived at Hogwarts. Voldemort haunted his dreams, and they felt so real. With each dream things got worse, and Harry was actually scared that Voldemort was getting to him in his sleep. He told himself not to worry because it was just a dream. But he couldn't help it. Everything felt so real, like it was going to happen or currently happening. Taking in a deep breath and slowly exhaling, Harry closed his eyes in hopes of a good dream just once.

_Skin against skin. Heavy breathing. Panting. Lips against lips. Hands running through soft silky hair as moans filled the room. Bodies rubbing against one another violently like they were in a fight over domination. The room was dark and silent. The only things that could be heard was the pleasure sounds escaping one's lips, only to be shut off by the others. Oh god, it got faster, and faster. They both cried out in ecstasy; neither of them had felt such pleasure before. It had consumed their bodies, and minds. _

"Malfoy!" Harry moaned.

Rubbing his eyes, Harry glanced around the room frantically as if searching for something or rather someone. Nothing. Closing his eyes, he collapsed into the bed, trying to remember the dream. It couldn't have been that bad of a nightmare especially if he woke up with a strong erection. There was too much motion going on in the room for Harry to relieve himself. He decided that he would just wait until after he had returned from detention to do something about that. What he needed to do now was get ready for potions class which started in like fifteen minutes. He had a different feeling about today. Harry knew something was going to happen, but he just couldn't put his fingers on it. He hoped that it didn't involve him or Malfoy. _Did he?_


	3. Chapter 3

Changes

Chapter 3

After a late awakening, Harry finally decided to join his fellow Gryffindors for breakfast. The thought of serving detention with Malfoy and Professor Snape made a knot inside of his stomach. He wished there was some way out of it. He knew it would be awkward being around Malfoy, especially with all of the thoughts he has been having lately.

Hermione noticed that Harry was not eating any of the food on his plate, but only scrambling it together.

"Harry, how come you're not eating?"

"I err I'm just not hungry." He muttered.

Glancing over, Harry noticed a pair of grey eyes staring at him from the Slytherin table. He could feel them burning deep into his skin, sending chills down his spine. Quickly, Harry shook any absurd thoughts from Draco Malfoy out of his mind. No matter how hard Harry tried, he could not shake Draco Malfoy from his mind.

"Harry, you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked again.

"I'm fine! I'm just upset because I got detention today!" He mumbled.

"For Merlin sakes Harry, what in the bloody hell did you do this time?" Ron asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk, and then Snape caught me. That's not the worst part." Harry groaned.

"Oh dear", sighed Hermione.

"I get to serve detention with Malfoy. He is such a prat!"

"Well, Harry, it seems as if you got lucky. You get to serve detention with the famous Draco Malfoy!" Ron joked

"Oh yes Ron, I am so lucky to get to serve detention with Malfoy."

Both Hermione and Ron burst out laughing at Harry's apparent sarcasm. The three Gryffindors got up from the table and headed towards their potions class. A cold sensation traveled down Harry's spine as he felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Looking forward to detention, Potter?" Malfoy snapped.

"Not really, since I got to spend it with you!" Harry replied trying to avoid contact with the Slytherin.

"Likewise, Potter, I do not particularly want to serve detention with you! It's practically your fault that we both have detention", sneered Malfoy.

"Right Malfoy? I do not see where any of this was my fault. I was the one under my cloak. You're the one who got us caught!"

"Don't blame it on me, Potter!"

Harry just ignored Malfoy's comments and walked away. Malfoy just stood there snickering. There was something about Draco and the way he was looking at him that sent chills down Harry's spine. He walked quickly down the hall in order to catch up with Ron and Hermione. He was thankful that Malfoy wasn't in his potions class. The class went quite well for everyone except Harry.

It was lunch and his heart was pounding inside of his chest. His nerves were shot. Detention was nothing new to Harry, so he couldn't understand why he was so worked up about it.

"Mate, you look like you're scared to death, as if you have just seen a dementor." Ron asked curiously.

"I'm fine Ron, really." Harry replied stirring the food on his plate.

"What is got to you Harry?" Hermione asked again.

"I'm fine guys, really. Don't worry! I have served detention before."

"Yes you have Harry, but this is your first detention you have to serve with Malfoy."

"I am not scared of that little git!" He stated firmly.

"Of course not Harry", Hermione said soothingly.

"Well, guys, I gotta go!" Harry inhaled deeply as he excused himself from the table.

Only seconds after Harry had gotten up from the table, Malfoy followed. Neither of them said a word to each other; only sent evil glares. Harry just wanted to hurry up and get detention over with, because he couldn't take any more Malfoy.

The potions room was dark and very quiet. No one was in there just yet, so Harry and Malfoy took seats opposite one another.

"This is going to be fun, huh Potter?" Malfoy snickered.

"No, I hardly think so Malfoy!"

"It is going to be loads of fun!"

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"Make me Potter!" Malfoy sneered only inches away from Harry's face.

He was so close to Harry that he could feel his warm puffs of breath against his skin, sending chills down his spine.

"If I didn't know any better, it would look like you were trying to kiss our beloved Potter here, Malfoy!" A deep voice bellowed from the room.

Both boys jumped back in surprise of Professor Snape's dark figure hovering in the doorway.

"Potter only wishes I would kiss him!"

"I hardly think so Malfoy. Why would I want to kiss another boy, especially a stuck up conceited little git as your self?"

"Potter, shut up or else!"

"Or else what Malfoy, you'll kiss me?" Harry laughed.

"That's quite enough Malfoy, and Potter. Seeing that I have a lot of business to attend to, I want both of you to organize the potion's storage room, alphabetically. And neither of you are leaving until it is complete! Do I make my self clear boys?" Ordered the dark Professor.

"Yes, sir", they said in unison.

Both of the boys walked back to the storage room to the huge crates filled with all sorts of magical potions. Harry rolled his eyes.

"This is going to take for ever, Malfoy!"

"Not if you just keep your mouth shut, and do the job!"

Harry rolled his eyes reluctantly as he started writing down the names of the potions on a large parchment. Malfoy was the one stacking all of them. Harry made sure to make Malfoy do all the work because after all it was his fault that they were both here anyways wasn't it?

As Harry handed Draco the jar of Gillyweed, both felt an unexplainable electric bolt shoot through their hands. Draco jumped back in shock, shattering the jar of Gillyweed on the stone floor. Harry just sat there with his pounding heart inside of his chest. He completely ignored the stares coming from Draco as he continued to write down the names of the potions.

"What the bloody hell was that Potter? Some sort of magic to kill me?" Malfoy growled.

"Of course not, I err don't know what it was exactly." Harry stammered.

"Well, you did it!" He shouted

"Did what? For Merlin sakes Malfoy, I don't know what that, that thing was!"

"Fine, just start handed me more jars so we can get this done!" grumbled the Slytherin.

It happened again when Harry handed Malfoy a dark jar with some kind of potion in it. Only this time Draco managed to save the jar from shattering. Their eyes met for the first time. It was grey against blue. Harry felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest; his face flushed a pinkish color. Malfoy quickly turned away and went back to organizing the jars on the shelf. He could still feel Harry's eyes burning into him.

"Potter, I know I am gorgeous, but could you please stop staring at me!" Malfoy snickered.

"You're full of it Malfoy!"

"I can't help it I'm the perfect!"

"Right, you're perfect? So explain to me why YOU are in detention again?" Harry laughed.

Malfoy was now only centimeters away from Harry's lips. With an evil gleam in his eyes and his infamous smirk up on his lips, he simply said, "because of you!"

Harry could feel his breath with each word he said. Green met grey once more. Only this time it was deeper. Harry's breathing increased as his heart pounded so heavily that he thought it might explode. Malfoy ran his wet tongue across his lips before pressing them into Harry's. Bracing himself against the wall, Harry welcomed Malfoy's tongue with out any protest. His lips were not as Harry thought. They were moist, warm and soft against his. Malfoy grinded his hardening cock against Harry's thighs, earning a slight whimper from the Gryffindor.

"Oh Gods!" Harry mumbled at the feeling of Draco's erection against his.

He gasped in shock as Malfoy's smooth hand slipped into Harry's trousers, grasping his hard cock in his hands and stroked it slowly. Running his thumb over the slit of Harry's cock and smearing the clear liquid everywhere, made Harry cry out in pleasure. Draco took Harry's balls in one hand, rubbing the underside of his erection. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head as pleasure took complete control over his body. He was oblivious to everything around him. Nothing seemed to matter except for him and Draco.

"Fuck Malfoy!" Moaned Harry.

Malfoy's hands got faster and faster sliding up and down Harry's erection. His back arched, eyes clenched shut, and Harry thrust his hips into Malfoy's hands passionately. Malfoy could feel his own cock begging for release from the imprisonment, but he would save that for another time. He wanted to get Harry off. He wanted to make the famous Harry Potter cum. His hands moved faster and quicker up and down Harry's rock hard cock.

"Oh gods, Malfoy!" He breathed as he felt his body begin to tremble.

"You like this Potter?"

He just simply nodded and grinded into Malfoy's hands; stroking him vigorously; rolling his thumb around the slit and back down the under part of his erection to his balls. Harry could feel his balls tighten within Draco's firm grip. He lost all remaining sense of sanity as his body trembled with pleasure.

"Fuck sakes Malfoy! I'm going to cum!" Harry groaned.

Thrusting his hips into the hands of the Slytherin, Harry arched his back, clenched his eyes shut as he felt his spunk shoot from his erection. It covered most of Draco's hands, but some managed to hit his silky robes. Harry collapsed against the cold floor, trying to come back to reality.

Draco muttered a _scourgify _charm to clean things up. Harry and Draco both shot up in full alertness when they heard Professor Snape coming toward the closet. The boys hurriedly finished organizing the rest of the potions with out saying one word to each other. Harry just sent glances toward Draco, but he only got his evil smirks in return.

"Are we done yet boys?" the deep voice echoed in the silent room.

"Just got finished", Malfoy smirked.

"Fine, you both are dismissed!" The professor ordered.

Before walking out the door, Malfoy turned and glanced at Harry, "Oh yeah, Potter, don't forget you owe me!" And with that said he left the room.

Harry gathered all his thoughts of what just happened before leaving the potions room and heading back to the Gryffindor common room. He was bloody exhausted. Harry had never felt that much passion before, even when he seemed to wank himself off. He couldn't help but think about how he was going to return the favor to Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table picking at their early breakfast. The thoughts of last night's incident in detention crowded Harry's mind. He didn't know what to make of the situation. He hated to admit to himself that he slightly enjoyed the pleasure, but the part that he couldn't and was not willing to accept was the fact that it was Draco Malfoy who had given him the greatest pleasure he had ever received. Then there was the whole thing where he actually owed Malfoy a favor. That was a bit interesting. Part of Harry was turned off in disgust about pleasuring Malfoy, but however it did seem to intrigue the Gryffindor in a Slytherin way.

"So Harry," Ron said breaking the silence as he stuffed a spoonful of food into his mouth.

"How did detention go with Snape? Or should I ask Malfoy?" He laughed.

Hermione gave Harry a serious look, as if demanding to know exactly what happened.

"Err…it was detention. I survived." He mumbled, poking at his plate of food.

"Well, did you kill Malfoy?" Ron laughed.

"No." Harry said trying to avoid the subject.

Ron glared at Harry, slamming his fork on the table with his face all contorted.

"Don't bloody tell me that you became friends with that prat?"

"Bloody hell, Ron!" Harry snapped.

"Seriously, Ronald, do you actually think Harry would befriend a Malfoy, whom are out to kill him?" Hermione asked smartly.

Ron went back to eating to his food along with Harry and Hermione. Harry couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes glued to the back of his head. Turning around, he caught a certain Slytherin molesting him with his eyes. Malfoy quickly turned back around to join his other Slytherin's in conversation and jokes.

"Harry, come on will you? We're going to be late for divination class!" Hermione ordered.

Ron and Harry quickly left the Great Hall to make their way toward their class. Harry was logging behind the other two, whom always seemed to be in such a hurry to get to class.

"Psst…Potter!" A familiar voice whispered from behind an armored knight.

Harry turned to see Draco hiding behind the suit of armor.

"What do you want you Malfoy?"

"If I remember our little deal correctly, it seems as if you owe me a bit of a favor, Potter!" He snickered.

"Not now Malfoy, I have Divination class!" Harry whispered.

"Are you trying to back out? I would suggest that is not a good idea, Potter!"

"No, Malfoy! I will keep our little deal, just not now! I have class!"

"Oh for Merlin sakes, Potter, would you quit acting so much like Granger and Weasel?"

Before Harry could respond, Draco smashed his lips against Harry's. They were soft and sweet; Harry secretly enjoyed Malfoy's special taste. He had never tasted anything so sweet and "innocent" before. His knees were buckling beneath him, as Draco slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Darting back and forth, the kiss between the two rivals deepened, fighting for dominance. Hands entangled in hair, and hearts pounding heavily against one another. Soft but deep moans seemed to escape from each of the boys' mouths. Harry pulled away from Malfoy, breathing heavily. He looked straight into the grey of Malfoy's eyes.

"Don't you think we better go some where else? Err…don't you think this is just asking to get us detention or worse expelled from Hogwarts?" Harry suggested.

"Relax Potter; No one is going to catch us." Draco soothed rubbing the crotch of his pants, and looking directly into a green eyed Gryffindor.

Malfoy shoved Harry against the cold hard stone wall and crashing their lips together once more, only more violently. With out warning, Malfoy's tongue lunged inside of Harry's mouth. It was warm and moist. It tasted of pumpkin juice and other breakfast items, and Draco secretly loved every bit of it. The unique taste of Harry was enough to give him a full hard-on; he moaned as he leaned into Harry's body. Draco grinded his erection into Harry's thighs, as a moan escaped his lips.

"You owe me, Potter!" Draco hissed, running his tongue along the side of Harry's ear, savoring the salty taste of his skin in his mouth.

Harry's body writhed between the wall and Draco, rubbing his hard-on against Malfoy's, sending pleasure waves through out his body. Grabbing the white collar of the Slytherin, Harry pulled him close and slammed their lips together, taking full control of the kiss as his tongue slipped inside Draco's hungry mouth. Harry slid his hands inside of Draco's dark pants, Tossing his blonde hair back, the Slytherin let out a deep moan as he felt the warmth of Harry's hands grasp his erection tightly. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as he grinded his cock into his hands, Harry stroked it lightly. Moving from the base back up to the tip, rolling his thumb around the slit slowly, smearing the clear liquid which had seeped from Malfoy's erection around the shaft; the Slytherin tossed his head and hissed in pleasure.

Passion enveloped both of the boys. Everything around them did not matter anymore; they both were consumed by ecstasy. Harry continued stroking Malfoy's rock hard member. With his other hand, he cupped Draco's balls and massaged them lightly, caressing the underside of the shaft as well as the balls. Electrical bolts of pleasure surged through Draco's body and straight to his cock, making him bite his bottom lip to keep from screaming. At the mean time while Draco seemed to be getting all the pleasure, Harry's cock was yearning to be freed from its restraints; he needed to cum and bad!

Biting down hard and holding in a deep breath, Draco slipped into oblivion when he felt warm moist lips upon his erection. Licking his lips repeatedly, Draco hissed in pleasure as Harry's tongue lapped at the pre-cum which had covered most of his cock. Harry dropped to his knees, Malfoy's hands dove into his brown shaggy hair. Twisting and tangling in the mess, the Slytherin pushed the Gryffindor closer to his cock. Licking up and down the shaft slowly while moving his tongue in small circles around his tip, was driving Malfoy up the wall.

"Oh gods, Potter!" He hissed.

Harry took all of Draco's length into his mouth and his head started bobbing up and down. With his hands still entangled in his, Malfoy thrust his hips into Harry's mouth. The blonde again let out a guttural moan as he felt Harry take one his balls into his mouth and suck on it gently, rolling his tongue around it slowly. He did the same to the other one, while his thumb rubbed the slit in his cock, moving up and down the base.

Dizzy. Draco was dizzy from all the pleasure he was receiving from Harry Potter. His body became numb as he felt his cock and balls tighten inside of Harry's warm mouth. He thrust his hips harder and faster, shoving his cock halfway down the brunette's throat. Harry kept bobbing his head up and down on Malfoy's length. Gripping the back of Harry's head firmly, Malfoy shoved his cock all the way in Potter's mouth before his body started trembling. With one last hard thrust and a loud grunt of pleasure, jets of Draco's salty cum shot down Harry's throat. His body convulsed and shook until every last drop had escaped his body and went into the Gryffindor's mouth. Harry swallowed every bit of Draco's bittersweet spunk.

Pulling Harry back to his feet, Draco looked into his eyes, and smirked. He still had not recovered from such an intense orgasm; his breathing was definitely heavy along with his heart rate which was racing.

"My Merlin, Potter! That was incredible!" Draco breathed, looking down at Harry's trousers he noticed that he had not received in pleasure out of this at all.

"If you want to take care of your little problem, meet me in the library at midnight." Draco hissed, licking Harry's neck with his hand on his crotch.

Harry groaned as Draco gripped his erection firmly inside his pants. He needed to be relieved now, but he guessed he could wait until midnight. He knew that for the rest of the day that he was not going to be able to fully concentrate in any of his classes, thanks to Draco Malfoy. He always knew that the Slytherin had some kind of special of effect on him, but he didn't know that it would be so erotic either.

Both boys split and went their separate ways back to their common rooms. He knew once he got back in the Gryffindor common room that his friends would be demanding an explanation of why he suddenly skipped out on divination class, and he couldn't think of a good lie to feed them. Harry knew that he could not possibly tell them any bit of the truth, and he hated lying to them, but he had to.

He opened the door to see Ron and Hermione studying by the fire. The pair glanced up at Harry questioningly.

"Harry, could you please explain to us where you were, and why you were not present in Divination class?" Hermione said strictly, folding her arms against her chest.

Harry gulped. He had no idea of what to tell him.

"I agree with Hermione. Where did you suddenly disappear to?" Ron asked twitching his face.

Just then another Gryffindor burst into the room. It was Neville Longbottom. He was panting and waving his hands in the air frantically. The trio turned and stared at Neville as if he had gone mad.

"Something the matter, Neville?" Hermione asked strangely.

His eyes widen so big that they were about to pop right out of their socket as he glared at Harry. His body started shaking and trembling again only this time his hand was pointing right at Harry.

"He did it! He did it! I can't believe he did it!"

"Did what Neville? What did Harry do, Neville?" Ron said.

"Malfoy. He was with Malfoy!" Neville blurted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone in the Gryffindor common room turned their full attention towards Neville Longbottom. A large lump filled Harry's throat as he felt the wondering eyes of the Gryffindors stick to him and then back to Neville.

"Neville, what are you talking about? Have you gone mad?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Of course I haven't gone mad, Hermione, but after what I just saw it was enough to make any wizard go nutters!" He exclaimed.

Harry stepped in before Neville could say anything that he didn't need to be saying.

"Hermione, you know how Neville is, always paranoid especially when it comes to Snape and Malfoy's. Malfoy is just trying to start trouble like always." Harry mumbled.

"But Neville seems a little frightened by what he saw!" Hermione said bitterly.

"Well, a Malfoy is enough to frighten anyone!" Ron mumbled.

"Harry seemed not a bit frightened by him!" Neville said, glaring at Harry.

"Neville, seriously Harry is not frightened by anyone, let a lone a Malfoy!" Hermione stated firmly.

"Neville, just drop it! We all know Harry and Malfoy will always have issues with one another! It is nothing new!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Neville just shrugged his shoulders and stumbled up to the boys dormitories to lie down because he did not feel like arguing with them anymore. He knew what he had saw between the boys, and it frightened him more than anything, even professor Snape.

"If you didn't know any better, you would think that Neville thinks that me and Malfoy are mates!" Harry said sharply.

"Well, you're not, are you?" Ron asked curiously.

"Bloody hell, Ronald!" Harry shot. "Now, if you two don't mind, I am going to go finish homework!"

Hermione and Ron both nodded as Harry trotted up the stairs, giving each other looks of concern. Hermione had a funny feeling about Neville's story; she felt like there was more to be told, as if he was hiding something. She shrugged it off and descended to the girls dormitories to finish up the rest of her work as well.

Up in the boys' dormitories, Harry, Ron and Neville were up late working on an essay for Snape. Harry just remembered what Malfoy had said to him earlier about meeting in the library at midnight. Thoughts of the blonde Slytherin soon clouded his mind and his ability to concentrate on his homework. He could still feel the softness of his lips against his own and the way they tasted of butter beer. His body shuddered at the mere thought of Malfoy touching and pleasuring him, making his cock grow semi erect.

"Harry, mate you alright?" Ron asked staring at him.

No response.

"Harry!" Ron snapped.

The Gryffindor turned his attention towards his red-haired friend and nodded.

"You alright, mate? You have seemed to have gone out of your mind."

"Ron, no need to worry, I haven't gone nutters yet. I was just thinking." Harry mumbled and tried to turn his attention back to his school work, but failed.

"Well, goodnight mate!" Ron said, turning over in his sleep.

Tossing his school books aside, Harry turned out the lamp and crawled into the bed fully clothed. He didn't know if he should go to the library or not. His mind argued that it was not right for him to be sneaking off into the night to see some one, especially when that some one was Draco Malfoy. His body yearned after Draco's touch and his mouth was hungry for his taste. It was driving him mad. The only way to rid himself of such feelings was to go off to the library and see what Draco has planned.

Harry glanced around to make sure that the rest of the Gryffindor boys' were sleeping before he threw his cloak on and snuck out the door. He quietly shut the door behind him as he walked out of the common room and into the dark and empty halls of Hogwarts. The tip of his wand produced a bright light, which lead him down the hallway toward the library. He was quite nervous, and his body trembled in anticipation of what was going to happen.

There straight ahead of him was the library which was quite deserted and empty. He was wondering if Draco even decided to show up or was Draco just playing games with his mind, but he hoped not. A small light , seemed to flicker near the back of the library. Walking towards the light, Harry came across a very attractive Malfoy. His blonde strands hung in his face, reflected by the candle light. Malfoy was wearing his lack and green Slytherin robes, which happened to be brand new. To Harry, Malfoy resembled elegance and confidence, something he would never have.

"I didn't think you would show, Potter." Malfoy said slowly.

Harry watched his lips move as the words came out, and he could feel his cock twitch inside his pants. Draco moved in closer to Harry so that their lips were only centimeters apart. The warm puffs of Draco's breath sent chills through out the Gryffindors body, still trembling in anticipation.

"Are you ready for tonight, Potter? Because tonight, I'll have you screaming my name begging for more and I'll make sure you won't forget this night!" Draco hissed seductively.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A large lump formed in Harry's throat as he stood in front of the Slytherin. Draco's infamous smirk pursed his lips while his eyes were glued to Harry.

"Potter, I'll make sure that tonight is a night you'll never forget!" Malfoy sneered as he inched closer to Harry.

He backed into the wall as his heart throbbed in his chest. Draco was now only centimeters away from Harry, when he started to unbutton his black robes. Harry just watched as his clothing slid of his shoulders and fell on the floor in a big heap. His well developed muscular body was now exposed, making Harry's cock twitch inside of his pants. Every inch, every muscle of Draco's body was defined by the burning flame. Harry watched as he was almost mesmerized by the Slytherin's body, he yearned to touch it, to trace around each and every curve, and to savor his sweet flavor. Harry swallowed loudly as Malfoy's hands started rubbing his own body. With his thumb and forefinger, Draco pinched and tweaked at his nipples until they were fully erect. This thing or what ever Malfoy was doing was driving Harry mad. He could feel his own erection pressing firmly against his trousers; he didn't know how much more of Malfoy's teasing he could tolerate.

The blonde Slytherin stood only inches away from the Gryffindor. His eyes slowly undressed Harry's body, tracing over every inch as if trying to memorize his body. Draco's hands continued rubbing against his own body. Making sure that Potter was watching him, his hands slowly made their ways towards his pants. Biting his tongue a soft moan escaped Harry's lips, as his own hand traveled down to try and calm the throbbing inside of his pants.

"Don't!" Malfoy hissed firmly.

"But...Malfoy!" Harry started.

"Don't, Potter, just watch!" He instructed.

Harry sighed and tried to ignore his erection burning to be free inside of his pants, but it was not working. He needed to be touched and now. Malfoy smirked, looking Harry directly in the eyes, at his knowledge of the torture and discomfort he's causing the brunette. Slowly with his eyes fixated into Harry's, Malfoy dropped his pants in the floor with the rest of his clothing. Licking his soft pink lips seductively, Draco's hand grasped his firm erection, stroking it gently. Harry watched as if he was in some kind of trance; he could not turn his eyes away from Draco Malfoy, his body was just so beautiful. Harry was now seeing stars from watching the Slytherin stroke him self, and his own pulsating erection inside of his pants was now practically begging to be set free. From base to tip, Malfoy's hand moved up and down his erection, which was covered in his pre-cum. Harry's eyes were burning with lust as he stared deeply into the silver of Draco. Tangling his hands in his wild chestnut mess, Harry moaned, biting his lip he writhed against the wall in pure torture. It was as if Draco was tormenting the Gryffindor with the _crucio_ curse and he had surrendered all of his control to the Slytherin.

Malfoy finally recognized the state of discomfort that Harry was in.

"Strip, Potter!" HE demanded.

Harry didn't question or hesitate to follow Malfoy's orders. Quickly he removed every article of clothing that covered his body. His throbbing erection was finally released from its restraints. Again Harry's hand traveled down to his aching cock.

"Potter, what did I say? Don't!" He hissed.

His eyes rolled back into his head as his breathing was now heavy, his cock ached to be touched. Harry needed to explode like a volcano that has been silent for over a hundred years.

"But…Malfoy, I need to be…touched." The Gryffindor begged breathlessly. "I…can't…take…this no…more!"

Draco knew that if he didn't do something soon, him and Harry would both cum all over themselves. Both of the boys had endured all the teasing and tormenting possible. It was time to finish business. Draco was now hovering against Harry's pale naked body; observing it closely. Placing each of his hands on both sides of his head; Malfoy's lips crashed into Harry's. His tongue plunged deep inside of the Gryffindor's mouth savoring his sweet taste hungrily. The kiss sent lightning bolts of pleasure through each of their bodies, Harry moaned against Draco's lips as he too relished himself in his unique flavor.

Pressing his body against Harry's both of their erections connected; Harry threw his head back and hissed. Firmly grasping both of their cocks, Draco stroked them simultaneously as Harry threw his head back and hissed in pleasure. His thumb circled around the tips of both of their swollen members, smearing the pre-cum all over their erections and his hands. Harry was senseless; his brain quit working and processing any train of thoughts; lust had enveloped his entire body and sense of thought. Draco's hands moved faster and faster up and down their cocks, thrusting his hips into Harry's as he moaned.

"Oh fuck, Malfoy!" The Gryffindor hissed.

"Get on the floor, Potter! Now", spat the Slytherin.

Harry cocked his eyebrow and just stared at Malfoy for a split second before obliging to his orders. Draco licked his lips as he admired the sight of the Gryffindor on all fours in front of him. Slowly and carefully, Malfoy positioned himself behind Harry. Harry could feel the heat from Malfoy's cock burning against his tight hole. Mumbling some form of lubrication charm, the tip of Malfoy's cock pressed firmly against Harry's arse. Clenching his eyes shut and tightening his fists, the Gryffindor prepared himself for the Slytherin's entry. Slowly but easily the head of Draco's cock slipped inside of Harry. The tightness of Harry enveloped his erection and he thought he might explode right there. Once Malfoy was fully inside of the brunette, he just stood there letting the passion and lust surround his body. Harry immediately started bucking his hips against Draco, who in return thrust his erection deep inside him. The feeling of having something so foreign and strange inside of him was both awkward and pleasurable.

"Malfoy..." Harry breathed backing his hips into the Slytherin.

"Potter, I'm going to shag you until you are unable to move!" He hissed, nibbling his ears.

Harry groaned, biting his lower lip. Placing each of his hands on Harry's sides, Draco gripped firmly as his cock slammed deep inside. Each thrust became more violent as he hit Harry's pleasure point causing him to cry out for more. Their bodies were covered in sweat, their breathing was heavy, but Draco still continued to slam harder into Harry. Wrapping a handful of the Gryffindor's hair around his fist, Draco yanked back painfully.

"OUCH!" Harry cried out in both pleasure and pain.

"Say you want more. Tell me what you want, you filthy Gryffindor!" Draco hissed in his ear.

"Fuck me Malfoy! I want you to fuck me!"

With that, Draco's smirk appeared on his lips as he closed his eyes and moved as fast as he could with his cock slipping out and crashing back inside of Harry's tight hole. Pre-cum had covered both his cock and Harry's arse. All the build up of pleasure, lust, want and need had consumed Harry's body as he felt his body starting to tremble. His eyes rolled back in his head, his hair fell in front of his face as he bucked his hips backward against Draco's length, with one hand wrapped around his pulsating cock Harry started jerking hard on himself as he felt Malfoy's cock hit his pleasure spot again, and harder each time.

"Fuck Malfoy!" Harry groaned as his hand moved up and down his erection viciously.

Running one of his hands through his blonde strands Draco felt his body tense up as he slammed into Potter over and over again. Like a firework in the sky, Draco exploded inside of Harry with a loud moan. The sticky white substance covered both his cock and Harry's hole. It didn't take much to send Harry soaring over the edge of ecstasy. The moment he felt Malfoy's spunk inside of him, he erupted, covering his hands and the floor with his spunk.

Both boys collapsed on the floor of the library, trying to regain mental awareness. Their bodies were both blanketed in sweat and exhausted from such intense orgasms. Harry felt as if he could sleep for a whole week with out any interruptions, as did Draco.

"I think we might need to head back to our dorms." Draco suggested.

"I don't think I can move!" Harry mumbled, not realizing the coincidence of his words.

"I told you, Potter that I was going to fuck you until you were unable to move." Draco snickered.

Harry let out a small chuckle and decided to get dressed. Malfoy followed suit and after casting a cleaning charm both boys walked out of the library underneath Harry's cloak.

"See you tomorrow, Potter!" Malfoy said as he took the hallway down to the Slytherin dormitories.

Harry quietly opened the door to the Gryffindor common room and snuck upstairs to his bed. No one was awake. Very carefully he changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed.

"Harry, where have you been?" Seamus asked sleepily.

"Oh…I had to go the washroom." He lied lazily and closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bright rays of the sunlight broke through the window of the Gryffindor dormitories. Harry rubbed his eyes and slowly sit up in his bed as he placed his glasses over his eyes. There was hustling and bustling amongst other Gryffindors in their goal to get ready for classes. Harry noticed that Ron was just looking at him oddly.

"What's the matter Ron?" Harry yawned.

"You weren't here last night!"

Harry's eyes widened at the truth of his statement, but he settled back into bed.

"Of course I was Ronald. I can't go any where, because I don't want to get another detention."

Ron just shrugged as he climbed out of bed and searched for his robes as he made his way to the bathroom.

"By the way Harry, have you talked to Chao lately?"

His heart stopped abruptly in his chest. He had been so involved with a certain Slytherin the last past week that he had totally not talked to Chao. Now Harry had something more to worry about—his relationship with Chao was going to be rocky. Well, he did like her, but they were never intimate. Up until last night Harry was a virgin, and the fact that he lost it to a bloke scared him, but what scared him the most was the part where it was Malfoy who had took it. And for some unknown reason at that time Harry was alright with it.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah Ron, err Chao's doing well I err guess…haven't been able to talk to her lately because she's been busy with class work." Harry lied.

"Oh. I bet you miss her!" Ron said.

"Yes, I miss her, but it's not like she moved countries. She is still here."

"Harry, you alright mate? You act like you don't feel well?"

"Ron, what is with the questions? I'm fine thank you." He snapped.

Ron returned back into the washroom where he was brushing his teeth and combing his carrot colored hair.

Throwing on his robes and grabbing his school book, Harry left the common room with out Ron and made his way to the Great Hall. Hopefully he would get a chance to talk to Chao. He was so confused, because part of him wanted to stay with Chao while the other part well, preferred a certain blonde Slytherin. Harry knew that this wasn't right about him and Malfoy. He knew that he should stay with Chao, because he liked her and she liked him back. Chao wasn't playing mind games with Harry like Malfoy was. The way their bodies fit together was something he had never felt before; it was if they belonged together like two missing pieces of a puzzle. Harry would never forget Draco's soft mouth against his and his bittersweet taste that Harry now hungered for.

"Morning Harry", Chao said sweetly, approaching him.

Harry felt a knot of discomfort rise in his throat as he looked at the pretty girl in front of him.

"Morning Chao, look I am sorry I haven't been talking to you a lot." He mumbled running his hands through his hair.

"Look, Harry, it is quite alright. Classes have been real difficult this year. I understand, but would you perhaps go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? It would give us some time to catch up on things." Chao suggested.

Harry would feel bad if he didn't go with her, but part of him wanted to stay at Hogwarts.

"Sure Chao. That would be great!" Harry smiled weakly.

"I will see you then." She said as she walked off to her classes.

Taking a seat at the Gryffindor table, Harry could feel some one watching him. He turned around and met a pair of silver grey eyes that made his heart skip a beat. Suddenly everything from last night came rushing back into Harry's head and he could feel his cock twitch at the thoughts.

_How come is it that at the first glance of Malfoy I can get excited, but when talking or snogging with Chao nothing happens? This does not make since. I can't keep doing this to her or to me. Hell, even if I do fancy blokes over ladies why does it have to be Draco Malfoy out of all of them? Why not some one else for that matte? I just want to know why I am attracted to a Malfoy for. _

Grabbing his fork, Harry decided to ignore the stares coming from the Slytherin table and shoved a few bites of breakfast in his mouth.

"Harry, you look worried!" Hermione said caringly.

"Listen mates, I am fine really! Thank you!" Harry snapped.

"It looks as if you haven't slept well." She said looking at his eyes.

"Well, Hermione, if you must know Harry was out of the dorm last night. I don't know where he was." Ron said, glancing over at Hermione.

"Ron! I was there the whole time! You must've been dreaming, seriously. I didn't go anywhere last night." Harry lied.

"But I swear I saw your bunk empty."

"I was there Ron!" Harry said sharply, his voice getting a little higher and louder than normal.

"Fine!" Ron shrugged, shoveling another spoonful of breakfast in his mouth.

Harry got up from the Gryffindor table and started making his way to class. His mind was working on overdrive, trying to organize all of his emotions. He didn't know what was going on with him and Chao because when he was with her there was a small empty space that she was unable to fill. But whenever he was with that Slytherin everything fit together perfectly, and when he wasn't around or near Draco he found himself thinking about him constantly. Right now Harry felt like pulling all of his hair out and screaming at the top of his lungs, but he realized that, that wouldn't solve anything for him. The unanswered question that kept running through Harry's head was, was he gay or straight? He liked Chao, but he would not deny that being with Malfoy was one of his most pleasurable experiences ever. Hell, it was practically his first sexual encounter, especially with a bloke, and that is what had him so worried.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry had promised Cho that he would go to Hogsmeade with her this weekend so they could catch up on what they have been up to and get to spend some quality time together. His nerves were bad; his body was all shaky and he had no idea of what to tell Cho. He certainly could not tell her that he had been snogging with some one else, especially Draco Malfoy for that matter. If Harry had it his way, he would just stay at Hogwarts and catch up on some homework. The thought of spending time with Cho made him cringe, but if he thought about Malfoy he got all heated and excited.

"Harry, you ready?" Said Cho sweetly, placing her hand in his.

He didn't feel nothing except repulsed by her touch. He no longer wanted or need HER touch, it was Malfoy's his body yearned for.

"Yeah", he mumbled with his eyes fixated on the rocky trail beneath his feet.

"You okay Harry?"

"Fine, why you ask?

"You seem distant? Something bothering you?"

Besides the fact that he would rather be shagging Malfoy in a secret room somewhere than at Hogsmeade with Cho, nothing was bothering him.

"I am fine Cho, really!"

"Good! I think it's good that we get to spend time with each other!  
"Yeah?"

"Yeah it is Harry!"

He ordered to butter beers for him and Cho. He just sat there at the table drinking away while his mind was else where. Harry felt partly bad because he really hadn't been paying attention to what she was saying. All he could think about was a certain pair of pale pink lips against his, and the way his body grooved into his. He wanted to feel Malfoy's touch so bad as if it was a drug and he was going through withdrawal. Malfoy had a certain kind of affect on Harry that he had never felt before, and now that's the only thing he wants.

"What are you thinking about, Harry?" Cho asked.

"Oh, nothing." He mumbled, taking another swig of his butter beer.

"You have been awful quiet! Maybe you should tell me what's on your mind?"

He quickly shook any thoughts of breaking up with her from his head. This was important for him to come with her to Hogsmeade, and he should at least tell her something, but what? He had no clue because all his thoughts were about that certain Slytherin.

"I am glad I came tonight!" He said, smiling weakly at her.

"Harry, I am glad you came too, but I must say you have been oddly quiet tonight. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, Cho, I am just tired. I haven't slept well lately."

"Perhaps, we should return back to school so you can sleep?" She suggested as sadness filled her eyes and voice.

"Perhaps, I am sorry Cho." He muttered as the two got up from the table.

"It's alright, honestly!"

The school was empty and dark. Silence filled the atmosphere. Harry could hear his own heart beating along with Cho's shallow breathing in the stillness of the air. All of the portraits that hung over the walls of Hogwarts were snoring loudly. The two reached the part where they split to go to their house dormitories. Cho smiled weakly at Harry as she drew closer to him. He felt a certain tingly and nervous sensation through out his body. Before he had time to react, Cho's lips were connected with his in a simple delicate kiss. It was much different from kissing Malfoy; her lips were smaller and silkier. She tasted of butter beer while Malfoy always had his own distinct taste, which Harry savored each time. Cho's kiss was good, but there was nothing like the poisonous lips of Draco Malfoy, which Harry hungered for.

Everyone in his dorm was sleeping, except for Ron who was reading something and didn't even bother to notice Harry's return.

"Hello, Ron!" Harry said casually as he removed his shoes.

"How'd it go?" He asked, turning his attention away from the book.

"Alright I guess. I wasn't of much help, had too many things on my mind!"

"Like what mate? Care to share?"  
"Not really Ron, not tonight. I'm rather tired." Harry lied as he slipped out of his jeans and into his pajamas.

"Alright then, see you in the morning Harry."

"See ya Ron!"

_"Potter, I want you inside of me!" Hissed the deep voice. Bodies against bodies, covered in sweat. Heavy breathing and panting filled the dark but tiny area. Fingers combed through his dark hair as lips connected for a sloppy yet violent kiss. The two pairs of eyes connected; green against silver, as a wave of heat flushed through their bodies making them more aroused._

_"Do it Potter! NOW!" _

_The feeling of their bodies grinding against one another, both covered in sweat. The room was dark with limited space, but it was enough for the two rivals. A musky sweat and sexual smell filled the air around them as their bodies grinded together rapidly as one. The Slytherin could feel his orgasm building inside his body as the Gryffindor slammed into him with force. The tightness of Draco, which enveloped Harry, was practically enough to send him over the edge. Sweat covered his forehead; his green eyes were now in the back of his head as he felt his body tighten up inside of Malfoy's. Harry was just about to release his hot load deep inside of the blonde Slytherin. _

"Harry! Wake up! Wake up!" A voice shouted.

His body started to stir around in the bed, as he hands rubbed his eyes lazily. Yawning and stretching his arms above his nest of hair, Harry stared at Ron as if surprised it was him and not Malfoy.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked sleepily.

"We got class in five minutes!"

His eyes looked as if they were going to pop right out of his head as he jumped from the bed. Covering his mouth with his hand, Ron started chuckling under his breath.

"Mate, I think you need to take care of something!" Ron laughed.

Harry gave Ron an awkward look until he glanced down and noticed that he had a very noticeable hard-on.

"Must've been some dream about Cho!" Ron laughed hysterically.

"But it wasn't…" Harry started to confess that he wasn't dreaming about Cho, but Draco Malfoy instead. He stopped himself.

"You can't go to class with that!" Ron said doubling over in laughter.

"It's not that funny Ron! I can recall a certain morning when you had one and didn't even notice until breakfast, because some bloke who was gay seemed to notice and you got rather embarrassed."

The laughter stopped and the red head just shrugged his shoulders as Harry threw on his robes, grabbed his books and headed for Potions class. He had hoped his black robes were covering his obvious erection.

The two Gryffindor's walked up to the class quietly and tip-toed toward their seats before Snape eyed both of them. His beady eyes burned through their skin, as Ron swallowed loudly.

"You think you might want to be on time for my class Mr. Weasley?"

"Sorry! I had to wake up Harry!" He muttered.

The whole class started to chuckle under their breath, included Malfoy.

"So it is your responsibility to make sure Potter is on time for his classes, is it?"

"No…but." The red head stammered.

"I think you shall start worrying about yourself instead of others, Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, sir!" Ron replied as he sat down.

Harry was about to take his seat next to Ron.

"Mr. Potter, I think I shall make you sit somewhere else for today as for punishment for being late, and maybe you will learn how to do your own work as well. Take that empty seat next to Draco Malfoy."

"I don't want this filthy cockroach next to me! His germs will infect me!" Hiss Malfoy at Snape.

"Malfoy, that will be enough!" Snape bellowed.

The two were in the very back of the room, and Harry's morning erection had not yet gone away, in fact, it was now more obvious than earlier due to the fact that the cause of it was just right next to him. He felt his body burst into a cold sweat as his heart pounded heavily inside his chest.

"You are a filthy little cockroach, you know that Potter?" Sneered Draco. "And I want to be infected with all of your filthy germs. Infect me, Potter! Get into my body, make me go mad!" He whispered pursing his lips right next to the brunette's ear, barley gracing his neck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harry gasped heavily as the entire classroom and all of its occupants became oblivious. He was now enveloped in passion and heat as Draco's warm hand wrapped around his throbbing member. Leaning closer to the Gryffindor, Malfoy nibbled and sucked on his ear lobe. His tongue flickering across it, sending chills through out Harry's body. The pleasure was so intense that Harry had to bit down on his lip to prevent him from moaning loudly in class.

Glancing into Harry's green eyes, Malfoy's silver centers had a certain gleam in them as smirked viciously. His hand moved slowly up and down the length of Harry's erection. Silky clear pre-cum oozed from the tip, making his hand slip and slid up and down with more rhythm. Reaching his hand farther into the Gryffindor's trousers, Malfoy grasped his sac lightly, rolling it around while his forefinger traced around his tight entrance causing Harry to catch his breath as he shifted in his seat, giving the Slytherin more access. The finger rolled around the tiny hole before poking its way inside. The taste of his blood now filled his mouth as he practically bit his lip off.

Slowly Draco's finger slid in and out of his tiny entrance before he slipped another inside. Harry was now panting heavily as his heart raced in his chest. It was very difficult to act as if he was paying the least bit of attention to Professor Snape. He wanted to moan and tell Draco just how badly he needed him to be inside of him right this very moment. Rubbing the underside of his cock and balls, his hands stroked his member roughly, pulling and yanking on it. Harry tossed his head backward and clenched his eyes shut, breathing heavily as he thrust himself into Malfoy's hands.

His body tightened as it writhed in the seat. Bolts of electric shot straight to his cock as Draco continued jerking it violently.

Pressing his smooth lips against Harry's ears, Draco whispered. "I want you to come for me Harry Potter! Oh Merlin, Harry, I am so fucking hard right now! Come for me!"

The words which escaped Malfoy's mouth were sharp but erotic as his tongue stabbed at his earlobe and nibbled on the side of his neck. That was all Harry needed to send him over the edge. With his back arched, eyes clenched shut, sweat covered forehead, Harry's body jolted and trembled as thick streams of his cum shot from his cock, covering his pants and Malfoy's hand. The Slytherin milked every last drop from the Gryffindor before removing his hands.

Slowly Harry fixed his trousers back and looked over at Malfoy.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy!" Harry hissed

"You owe me, Potter, because right now I am fucking hard!" He hissed glaring into his green eyes.

"Malfoy, Potter, is there a problem you would like to share with class?" Professor Snape bellowed.

Both exchanged looks with another before nodding their heads "no".

"Then I suggest you pay attention before I give you both detentions for disrupting my class!"

Malfoy let out a smirk and Harry smiled at the irony of them getting yelled at after the situation. Harry was now extremely tired and felt like he could just collapse onto his desk. He tried to pay attention to the lecture and instructions that Snape was giving them, but he found that very hard to do since he had missed the entire beginning of the lecture.

Soon the class was over and students started emptying out of the class room.

"Remember, Potter, you fucking owe me!" He sneered before walking away with his Slytherin goons.

Harry waited for Ron and Hermione to come out so they could walk back to the Gryffindor common room together.

"Bloody hell mate! Are you alright?" Ron asked seriously, glancing Harry's body up and down.

"Yeah why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Well, because I looked back there during the lecture and it looked as if you had gone mad! You were shaking and acting well rather odd!" Ron noted.

A lump formed in Harry's throat as he tried to think of something to tell Ron. He knew that he could not possibly tell his best mate that his arch enemy was jerking him off under the table, even though the expression on the Weasley's face would be quite priceless.

"I was trying to keep from hexing Malfoy into next year!" He simply lied.

"Yes, I could see that!" Hermione noted. "He is such an arrogant little prat!"

Ron nodded in agreement, "You should have done it, Harry! You should have hexed him!"

"Not in class, especially not in front of Snape!"

The trio walked back to the Gryffindor room to find it completely empty. No one was there.

"Good, it's perfectly quiet! It would be a nice time to start working on your essay for Snape boys!" Hermione instructed.

Ron groaned, "Hermione, I will do it later!"

"Ronald, if you keep putting things off they will never get done. It is best to do them first and get them over with."

Harry just looked at his two friends in amusement. He must have missed the part where Snape assigned them an essay for next class. He was probably enjoying Malfoy's slender hands grasped around his cock at that time.

A couple of hours had passed and the trio was making their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry was dragging behind, because he had not yet gotten to fall asleep and was now very exhausted.

He stood calmly and coolly against the bricks with his fingers latched into his belt loops. His dark silky robes hng around his shoulders perfectly. One foot was firmly on the floor while the other was against the wall. His head was facing the ground, causing strands of blonde hair to fall in his face, covering his piercing silver eyes.

Hermione and Ron walked right past the Slytherin, disregarding his presence there. When Harry walked past, Malfoy's head slowly rose from the ground with his trade mark smirk pressed on his lips. His cold eyes burned directly into Harry's.

"Quidditch field, midnight!"

Harry nodded and started to walk away, but before he could get very far Malfoy pinned him against the brick wall. Each of his arms was around Harry's neck. Their lips were only centimeters apart form each other. Warm puffs of Malfoy's breath blew against the Gryffindor's tanned skin. He inched his lips closer until they came in contact with Harry's. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but within seconds Draco's tongue darted inside of Harry's mouth, violently stabbing his. He pulled away quickly and smirked at Harry.

"You better be at the Quidditch field!" He said sharply before walking into the Great Hall.

"What took so long mate?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food.

"Draco!" he said subtly, not realizing he had used his first name at all.

"Since when does Ferret-Boy receive the honor of you calling him by his first name?" Ron snapped.

Hermione looked at Harry puzzlingly, "You alright?"

"Yeah, fine." He lied.

The truth was that Harry was deeply confused about a lot of thins. Guilt swam in his veins because he was still with Cho, but he was sneaking around snogging with Malfoy all the time. He really liked Cho, but being with Malfoy was what Harry really wanted. Maybe he should end things with Cho instead of going behind her back and hooking up with Malfoy. Then there was this whole thing about his and Malfoy's relationship. What exactly was going on between the two of them? _Was Malfoy just using me has a snogging partner? Surely not, because he could get any body he wanted, why would he want to be with me? I like Cho, I really do, but if I continue to see Draco wouldn't that mean I like him too? And if I do like Draco Malfoy would that mean I was gay? Oh bloody hell!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

During his Divination classes, Harry was able to completely focus on the subject being taught. He and Ron both agreed that Professor Trelawney was quite a fraud, a dramatic one at that they might add. His mind kept racing with thoughts of him and Cho and his apparent growing affection for Malfoy. It was hard to admit it to him self, but yes Harry was attracted to him and did not know why. Maybe it was the way his cold eyes seemed to glisten in the light, or the way his lips fit together perfectly with his along with the way their bodies moved together as one. Perhaps it was just everything about him that drew Harry to him, like a magnet. Then there was Cho. She was beautiful, smart and could make Harry laugh. He really felt comfortable around her, but point blank, she did not appeal to him sexually like Malfoy did. She did not turn him on the way Malfoy did, and he didn't think anyone could ever compete with the way Draco Malfoy made him feel. That settled things for now; he would have to end up breaking up with Cho. He just did not see any point in staying in a relationship when she did not appeal to him sexually. The thought of breaking some one else's heart saddened Harry deeply, especially if that person had fancied him for quite sometime. He just didn't know how he would approach this at all.

"Harry Potter!" Drawled the Professor's high-pitched voice. "I see complications in your love life approaching. You will have to make great sacrifices this year!" She continued, swirling his tea cup around in her hand.

_I could have already figured that much out!_ He sighed to himself and sulked back into his chair as Trelawney moved along to "read" the next student's tea-leaves. He knew he would have to make great sacrifices, he just didn't know how he was going to deal with everything. _This is more complicated and difficult to face than dealing with Lord Voldemort!_

"Ronald Weasley!" Trelawney squeaked as she approached him with her frizzy hair and thick glasses. "You will face great fears and losses. One loss will cause you severe heartache!"

Ron gulped as he looked down at his tea-leaves, trying to figure out how she reads them. He swirled the cup in his hand around and around trying to see what she "sees".

"Ron! Relax, you know she doesn't know what she's talking about!" Harry whispered to his friend.

"But what if something does happen?" He choked.

"Nothing's going to happen. I assure you!"

"You better be right Harry!" Ron sighed as slammed the cup back on to the table.

After class the boys decided to meet Hermione in the library so she could help them catch up some homework. The library was not empty, but not full. Groups of students gathered at different areas of the library. Ron and Harry both noticed Hermione at a desk located in the back of the room.

"Hello Ron, Harry!" She smiled, pulling her face out of the book she was reading.

"Hello 'Mione!" Ron said. "What are you reading?"

"I'm trying to find the ingredients for the potion Snape told us to research for his essay." She responded blankly. "I suppose neither of you have yet to start on it?"

"We were…well I was…hoping …" Ron stuttered.

"Ronald, if you expect me to do one more of your essays for Snape, you are entirely mistaken. You should do your own work!" She snapped. "The same goes for you too, Harry!"

"Well, I have a different question…"he mumbled.

"What?" she said looking very distracted.

"Erm…what exactly was the assignment on?"

"Harry! Were you not paying attention in class?"

"Well, I just thought, that perhaps you could explain it to me better!" he said with a shaky voice, hoping to avoid anymore questions.

Before Hermione could start her explanation, a hand slapped against the wooden table. Hermione and Ron both jolted and grunted as they saw Malfoy standing at the table. Harry's body was trembling as he tried to remain completely still.

"I see that the mud blood still continues to do your work for you, huh Weasel?"

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione grumbled.

"I suppose that I always have to want something when approaching you two?" He snarled.

His eyes traveled over to Harry, and ran up down his body hungrily. Licking his lips seductively, Harry felt all the blood rush from his face and straight to his groin. Those cold eyes burned deep into his skin, as if memorizing every inch of Harry's body.

"May I borrow your dear old, Potter?" He smirked.

"What ever you have to say to Harry you can say to us, ferret-boy!" Ron grunted and Hermione just nodded.

_I am quite sure that you guys are not ready for what Malfoy has to say to me, and pray to Merlin, that he doesn't say anything to him. They would absolutely be mortified._

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry breathed slowly.

"I need to talk to you, Potter!"

Harry slowly got up from the table. Glancing over at his friends he thought sure that their eyes were going to pop out of their head. He noted that Ron was fuming as if a dragon had just sat fire to him.

"I can handle him guys!" Harry whispered.

"But I can't believe you are giving him the time of your day!" Ron spat!

"Shove it Weasel!" Malfoy hissed.

Harry followed directly behind Malfoy. Neither of them was saying a word. Harry didn't know what to think; Malfoy never approached him while he was accompanied by his friends.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said.

"I wanted to tell you that our little meeting tonight has to be rescheduled. I found myself caught up in a pile of homework." Malfoy said somewhat disappointingly.

Harry sighed, "Is that all? You made me come all the way over here just so you could tell me that our shag session has to be rescheduled?"

"Yes, Potter!" Malfoy said rolling his eyes.

Before Harry could even come up with a response, he felt Malfoy's lips capture his. The kiss was intense and violent as Malfoy's tongue plunged inside of Harry's mouth, hungrily. Their tongues were stabbing and entwining around each other with such hostile force that a moan escaped from the back of Harry's throat. Draco shoved Harry's body roughly against the book case, as he pressed himself completely on him. Their erections were rubbing against each other teasingly. Harry's hands tangled themselves in the slivery strands of Malfoy's hair as he pressed their faces closer together, if that was at all possible.

Draco was the first to pull away from the kiss. His cold eyes gazed into Harry's as his hand cupped his erection through his trousers, firmly.

With his delicious smirk pursed on his lips, Draco leaned in and whispered, "If you want me, come and get me, Potter. Right here, right now!" He stepped back with his arms opened and smirked devilishly at the Gryffindor.

The invitation was more than inviting for Harry! _Oh Gods, I want him, but not here! The chances of us being seen or even worse getting caught are too risky!_

"Malfoy, are you sure you want to do it here?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Fine Potter, you owe me from Potions class!" Malfoy shrugged.

"On your knees Potter, and I haven't got all day so hurry up!" Malfoy demanded.

Harry choked on his breath, but obliged to Malfoy's order. He couldn't turn down tasting the Slytherin in his mouth. Draco was leaning casually against a book case as Harry's hands fondled with his belt buckle. His black trousers soon dropped to his ankles along with his green boxers. A soft moan escaped from the blonde's lip as Harry's tongue swirled around the tip teasingly with his hands firmly wrapped around the base. Flicking his tongue slowly around his slit, Harry lapped up Malfoy's clear liquid which had already seeped from his hardness. Parting his lips, Harry took in the head of Malfoy's erection, sucking on it gently. Warmth and moistness surrounded his cock, causing yet another moan to escape his lips. The hardness of Malfoy's cock sliding in and out of his mouth was definitely having an effect on Harry. He could feel his own erection pulsating through his rather tight trousers.

Taking his slender fingers, Malfoy tangled them into Harry's nest of brown hair, pushing him closer to his erection. Malfoy's full length was now engulfed in Harry's mouth. His tongue slurped and licked up his shaft at the pulsating vein, savoring his salty flavor. Tossing his head back, Draco chewed on his bottom lip, holding back his deep moans as his hands tangled themselves wildly in Harry's hair. The Gryffindor's mouth slid up and down Malfoy's length, his hands cupped gently around his sac, moving them in small circular motions. The urge to touch him self was so intense that Harry slipped one of his hands inside of his own trousers, grasping his throbbing erection firmly.

The burning sensation of his climax was building within his body as Harry's mouth moved faster along his cock, slurping his every inch. Glancing downward at the Gryffindor, Draco watched in complete ecstasy as Harry's head bobbed up and down on his cock; just watching him take in every bit of him was almost enough to send him off the edge. The feeling of his cock sliding deep inside Harry's mouth, touching the back of his throat caused a deep moan to escape his mouth. Harry's hand beat his juice soaked cock violently in his hands, as he continued to suck Malfoy's cock vigorously. Grinding his hips into Potter's mouth, Draco had a firm grip on Harry's head. He held him in place as he could feel his body tense up. Harry's tongue continued to run up and down his full length, stabbing and licking his tip roughly.

"Fuck Potter!" Draco groaned as he felt his hot come stream from his cock and straight into Harry's throat. His body trembled and shook with pleasure as Harry continued to suck him completely dry.

With that, Harry abused his cock violently as his own come soaked his hands. Malfoy barely had any energy left to support him self up, so he collapsed on to the floor right next to Potter, recovering from such intense orgasms. Neither of them said a word, but just glanced lazily at each other. Malfoy had his infamous smirk pursed on to his lips; Harry smiled weakly. However, this moment was short lived.

"Oh My Merlin! Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy! Gay!" A high-pitched voice squealed.

Both of their heads spun around so quickly, they could feel their bones snap in their necks. Each was frozen with fear and did not know what to say or do. Their hearts pounded heavily inside each of their chests as they stared at each other in complete and utter shock. Their eyes felt as if they could pop right out of their socket as they saw who possessed the squeaky voice.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry and Draco exchanged looks with each other as Pansy Parkinson stood there in front of them with a devilish smirk pasted on her lips.

"Oh Merlin! Isn't this wonderful?" She snickered, glaring at both of the boys.

Dusting his robes, Draco got on his feet and properly stood against the bookcase, trying to maintain his selfish image.

"Hello pansy." He said flatly.

"Well, what do we have here? It sure looks as if our dear Potter just got through sucking you off!" She hissed.

"I assure you Pansy, nothing of the sort did happen!" Draco stated.

Folding her arms slightly, she looked Draco in the eyes before she pulled something out of her book.

"Then explain this, Draco!" She directed, shoving a wizard photograph of Harry enjoying Malfoy, in his face.

_Merlin! Harry looks so beautiful with his face buried in my cock, but this isn't the time to dwell on this. I need to figure out who took this and why Pansy has it! Of all people, Pansy Parkinson! This doesn't make any sense!_

"How did you get that photograph?" Draco hissed.

"Never mind that Draco!"

Pansy glared at Harry who was standing next to Draco, with his head hung low, quite embarrassed of the whole situation, especially now that Pansy knows, and he couldn't help but think that there are other people who know as well.

"Well, I wonder what the world would say if they found out that their beloved hero fancies blokes, but not just any blokes. He fancies blokes who are on the dark side. I am sure they would just love that!" She laughed, shoving the photograph in Harry's face.

"Pansy, you maybe in Slytherin, but you forgot who has the upper hand here", sneered Malfoy!

"Oh Draco…Draco…always thinking that you are in control of everything! Well, now the tables have turned. I am the one with the power!" She smirked. "You know it wouldn't take but just a few moments to send this photograph straight to your precious dad!'

"You wouldn't Pansy!" Draco said, grasping his wand firmly in his hand.

"Ohh, while I'm at it, I might as well send one to Rita Skeeter. I am sure she would have fun with this picture!" She laughed cruely.

"What the hell do you want Parkinson?" Harry snapped.

"Oh he speaks!"

"What the hell you getting at Pansy?" Draco hissed again.

"Oh this is great!" She laughed. "I love watching you wriggle and writhe beneath my power!"

"I've got a mission for you boys! Draco would simply be happy to do the deed, but it involves you Harry!"

"We are not sleeping with you!" Draco spat.

"Oh bloody hell no! I would never sleep with, Potter! But I am sure you would be more than willing, wouldn't you, Draco?"

He snorted. "What the fuck do you want pansy?"

"I want you to get rid of some one for me!" She whispered. "Someone who I completely loathe!"

"Who?" Harry hissed again. "We haven't got all day for you damn little games, Parkinson!"

"Oh my, Potter, you are very impatient! Are you like that with Draco as well?" She snickered. "Anyways, I want to get rid of Miss Gryffindor prefect, Granger!"

Harry's widened in fear, as his heart dropped to his stomach. _There is no way in hell that I am going to hurt Hermione! She is my best friend and she is always loyal to me, no matter what kind of trouble I find myself in, she is always there beside me to back me up! I am not going to do this!_

"What? Why?" Harry shot.

"Because she is a prefect, and she is always wracking up points for Gryffindor. She is the brave one, not you Potter! With out Granger, you will be dead, and you know you would. Your little Weasley would run away in fear, or end up hexing you instead." She said flatly.

"No! I am not going to hurt Hermione!" He growled, his eyes burning into hers.

"Fine have it your way! I will go and send the owls, one for Rita Skeeter, and the other for Lucius Malfoy!" She directed.

"Alright Pansy, so how do we go about of disposing of Granger? She is quite intelligent you know?" Draco sneered.

"Malfoy!" Harry spat. _I can't believe he is actually considering this. Well, actually I can! _

"What, Potter?"

Harry huffed.

"Well, the plan is still in work. I haven't exactly got it figured out, because I want it to be good!" She chuckled.

"I will contact you guys, when I finish everything. On the meantime, Harry, if you mention one word of this to that mud blood, I will send the owls that instant. So if you think about telling Granger, think about your precious reputation!"

"How in the hell will you know if I say anything or not?"

"Because I've got a spying charm on you, the moment you open your mouth and say one word to her, you will be jinxed!"

"Why do you want to get rid of Hermione in the first place? She has not done a damn thing to you!"

"I could start off with the fact that she is a filthy mud-blood, and for a mud-blood she is highly intelligent, and always there to save your arse. So with out Granger beside you, you will fall to Voldemort's powers!" She laughed cruelly.

"I am sure Draco would be more than helpful in bringing you down!"

"Never wanted anything more, than to see the high and mighty Harry Potter fall of his pedestal, and shown for what he is!" Draco smirked.

A large knot formed in Harry's stomach, as he became quite nauseous. He found himself in quite the predicament, he could either be humiliated by the whole school and most of the world or submit himself into Pansy Parkinson's power. Hermione had always been there for him, and he knew Pansy was right. With out Hermione there to always help him out, he would have already been dead.

"Are you going to kill Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.

"Why? Would you like to me too?"

"Of course not!"

"Then I suggest you don't ask anymore questions until I inform you both!" She hissed.

"I am leaving now! Remember, Potter, if you say one word to her you will be jinxed!" She said before walking away.

Harry collapsed into the nearest table, running his hands through his hair frantically, occasionally glancing over at Malfoy; who was standing against the book case looking just as worried. Harry needed help, but he didn't have any idea of who to turn to. Hermione was completely out of the question; in fact, merely any Gryffindor was out of the question. He looked over at Malfoy, and snorted. Draco would certainly not help him, he is in this just as much as Pansy is, and why would Draco help Harry in the first place? Harry needed to figure out something and fast before it was too late. He needed to think of some kind of incriminating evidence against Pansy that would get her into as much as trouble, then hopefully this whole thing would just sort of dissolve.

He just sat there at the wooden table, running his fingers through his messy hair as his brain went into over time trying to figure out ways to get information on Pansy Parkinson. Merlin, he hoped this worked, because he couldn't come up with any more solutions quite yet.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

That night proved to be completely restless for Harry. No matter how hard he tried he could not shake the ideas of Pansy Parkinson blackmailing, both him and Draco with a photograph just so she could get Hermione. This was completely insane. What bothered him the most, was the fact that he did not know where Pansy got the photograph from. Ever who it was, Pansy must be blackmailing them too. This was way too much for Harry to understand, and his mind would not let him sleep. Now he wished that he did continue his private lessons with Snape in order to learn occlumency.

Getting out of bed, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and decided to walk around and try to comprehend everything that has just happened. No one was in the hallway. It was rather suspiciously quiet. Even the portraits were completely silent. Now this was creepy. A gut feeling rose in Harry's stomach, as he stayed on the alert just for anything out of the ordinary.

Since it was a rather cold day in mid October, Harry decided that the library would give him the peace and quiet he needed. The library was completely empty, and well it should be due to the fact that it as after hours. Hanging his cloak over the chair, he took a seat at a nearby table and started tangling his fingers in his hair once more as his mind went to work.

_Okay, first off, I need to think like a Slytherin. Where would Pansy be? Well of course, she would be in her dorm trying to complete the plan of what she wants to do to Hermione. I just need to think of something. I need to find out one of her deepest darkest secrets that she does not want ANYONE to know! If I did find out such information, I would need a way of recording it or making it proof so that everyone else will believe me. Merlin, this is so complicated. I have never been the one to figure out such things. That has always been Hermione's strong point, and when I need her the most, I can't go to her! This is not good…not good at all!_

His thoughts were suddenly disrupted by a shuffling sound coming from the back of the library. Draping his cloak, over him and clenching his wand tightly in his hand, Harry walked cautiously towards the back of the library. The sound was like someone turning a page of a book. A sigh of relief exited Harry's body as he saw Malfoy reading some kind of book, but he couldn't actually see the title of it in the darkness. Harry threw his robes over his head, revealing him self. Malfoy jumped as high as a Quidditch ring, as his eyes about popped right out of their socket. His face turned even paler than normal while his heart almost exploded in his chest from the sudden appearance of Harry.

"Fuck Potter, you mind not sneaking up on me like that?" He panted, as his hand covered his heart.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "What are you doing here? I suppose you are trying to help Pansy?"

"On the contrary Potter, I am just browsing. I can't sleep." He huffed.

"Why should I believe you?" Harry snapped. "You have always disliked Hermione. Why wouldn't you want to help your girlfriend?  
"Let's get something straight, Potter!" He hissed. "First off, you are correct I never did like Granger, but if I wanted to hurt her I already would have done that by now don't you think?" He remarked.

"Alright so you have a point." Harry mumbled.

"Besides if I was going to get rid of any one, it would be you first, Potter! You are the one who everyone worships like some kind of God." Malfoy spat.

"You're just jealous, Malfoy!"

"You wish!"

"Second thing, do not ever refer to Pansy Parkinson as my girlfriend! She will never be my girlfriend, due to the fact that I prefer blokes over ladies." Malfoy hissed, pointing his wand at Harry.

"I would never have guessed that Draco Malfoy prefers blokes over ladies!" Harry laughed sarcastically.

"Well, you are the same way! I bet you never have shagged a girl before, have you, Potter?" He snickered. "We all know that you did not shag Cho Chang, especially since she ran off crying because you kissed her."

"She was crying because of Cedric!" Harry retorted.

"She was probably crying because you couldn't kiss!" Draco said flatly.

"Well, you seem to think otherwise Malfoy!" Harry deadpanned.

Malfoy just stood there staring at the Gryffindor with wide eyes. He could not believe that Harry had made such a remark. _You're right Potter! I do think otherwise. Oh how I love to cover your soft pink lips with mine. The feeling of our tongues intertwining together is just too much. I want you. I want to feel you against me, better yet, I want to feel your throbbing cock deep inside me. _

Malfoy did not respond to Harry's remark, but he slammed the Gryffindor into a book case, pinning him in place. His silver grey eyes glistened in the dim light, holding a predatory gaze. Harry's breath as already sharp as he watched the Slytherin with the same intensity. Tilting his head, Draco slowly captured Harry's lips over his. The kiss was gentle and soft at first. Draco parted Harry's lips, sliding his tongue into his mouth. He responded quickly. Soon the kiss became more violent as their tongues stabbed at one another. Grabbing the blonde's neck, Harry shoved his face closer to his, as his lips practically covered his face. Their bodies were pressing tightly against one another. Harry could feel Draco's strong erection rubbing his thighs, and he was sure that Draco could feel his erection as well.

Malfoy started yanking and pulling at Harry's shirt until it landed on the floor in heap along with his shirt. They fumbled together as they tried to undo their belt buckles, hurriedly. Both of their pants dropped to their ankles as well as their boxers, revealing both of their firm erections.

Draco leaned into Harry, running his hands through his brown mess, as he placed heated kisses on his neck. Gently he sucked and nibbled on his earlobe, while his hand caressed Harry's smooth muscular chest, tweaking and pinching at each of his nipples until they were erect as well. The tip of Harry's erection poked and rubbed at Malfoy's inner thighs, causing him to hold his breath. Pre-come was already dripping from his slit. Harry grabbed the back of Malfoy's head sharply and shoved it against his for a very violent and intense kiss.

"Fuck me, Potter!" Draco breathed, kissing Harry's collar bone.

The Gryffindor mumbled some kind of incantation for a lubrication spell. Draco, with his palms flat on a table, braced him self as Harry rubbed the substance against his entrance. Slowly Harry slipped in one of his fingers up to the knuckle, causing Malfoy to catch his breath. Soon after that, another one of his digits slid inside Malfoy. He backed up against Harry's hand, as his fingers probed at his tight whole. Draco didn't think he could handle much more of Harry's teasing; he was already soaked from his own pre-come.

"Potter, please just fuck me!" Draco begged.

Harry slowly removed his two digits and placed the tip of his cock at the entrance. Wrapping an arm around Draco's stomach, he slowly begin to rub his erection as he slid in easily. After Harry's full length was enveloped by Malfoy's tightness, he started bucking his hips at a slow pace, continuing to move his hand up a long Draco's shaft.

"Fuck Potter, go faster!" He breathed heavily.

The sound of Harry slamming deeply into Malfoy soon filled the air a long with a tangy mixture of sweat and sex. The harder Harry slammed into him, the faster his hands went up and down his cock. Tossing his head, he tried to capture Harry's lips in his. Their tongues darted back and forth wildly as the Gryffindor hit his pleasure point, causing him to bite down on his lips to keep from moaning loudly. Harry's hands were abusing Malfoy's cock, sliding up and down vigorously. The Slytherin could feel his orgasm building up inside of him as Harry's cock fucked his hole relentlessly.

"Harder….faster…"Malfoy panted.

The tightness of Malfoy's entrance around his cock was getting to be too much for Harry. Throwing his head back he slammed into Draco with all of his strength, hitting his prostate. His hands moved up and down his length rapidly, yanking and pulling at it. Sweat covered both of their bodies as he continued to fuck Draco effortlessly.

Draco soon felt warm spurts of Harry's come shoot deep inside his hole. The Gryffindor grumbled and moan as he shot his load into the Slytherin. The feeling of Harry's warm come deep inside of him, sent Draco towering over the edge. Come soon filled Harry's hands as he continued to milk him dry. Both boys then feel to the floor, breathing heavily, like a pile of jelly. Neither of them had any remaining energy to move at all, let a lone get dressed.

"Fuck that was good, Potter!" breathed Draco.

"Yeah." Harry mumbled, barely audible.

"I don't think I can move." Draco snickered.

"Well, you got to, because we got to get back to our dorms." Harry said hastily as he started throwing his clothes on.

Harry tossed his invisibility cloak over both he and Draco as they walked down the empty hallway. On the way they passed Professor Snape's office.

Draco glanced at Malfoy, "Did you hear that?" He whispered?

"Yeah, it came from Snape's office." Harry mumbled.

The boys walked closer towards the room. The door was fully open. Both boys hands' slapped against their mouths to keep from gasping in complete shock and disgust. From what it appeared, it seemed like Snape was receiving oral pleasure. His pale faced tossed back in what seemed like pure bliss.

Making disgusting expressions, Harry and Draco just glared at each other in disgust. Their faces were utterly screwed up when they saw the young student rise to her feet.

"Oh my Gods, Harry!" Malfoy gasped as he watched the girl quietly and suspiciously exit the room and tip-toe down the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't that good. It will get better

Chapter 13

Draco paced back and forth the Slytherin common room, contemplating how to get back at Pansy. It bothered him, and he did not know why. He was a Malfoy, he was not supposed to be blackmailed or talked into things. He's the one who is supposed to be in control of all situations at all times. The bumbling nonsense from his two lackeys, kept interrupting his thoughts, and he found it very annoying.

"Crabbe, Goyle! Would you two idiots please shut the hell up?"

"What's with you, Malfoy?" Goyle asked.

"Nothing", he said flatly.

He continued to pace the room back and forth with his wand clenched tightly in his hand, while the other hand was tangled in his blonde hair. Draco didn't know what was going on with him, but he was most certainly concerned about Pansy Parkinson's plan to get rid of Granger. _This has nothing to do with Potter! I hate Potter…so why should I care if Parkinson wants to take on Granger? She's right; it will be so much easier to bring Potter down with out her always figuring things out! I should just let Pansy go through with it!_

With his eyes fixated on the floor, Draco did not see Pansy walking right toward him. They collided and both of them landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Malfoy, please watch where you are going!" She hissed, dusting off her dress.

"Well, you should have seen me! It's not like I am hiding under an invisibility cloak!" He snorted.

She rolled her eyes and took a seat on the leather couch, with her arms folded across her chest.

"We need to talk, Parkinson!" He ordered harshly.

"I'm not in the mood to shag, Malfoy!" she hissed. "Oh wait, you don't go for ladies, you're into blokes!"

"Fuck you Parkinson!"

"Maybe later, Malfoy! What is it you want to talk about?  
"Exactly what the hell do you plan on doing to Granger?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. Why, do you have an idea?" She smirked.

"No! I don't want to be in any part of this!" He growled.

"Fine! I will just send the photos to the owls!" She snorted.

"You do that, and I will tell the whole school how you give Snape blow jobs just to keep up your grades. And Parkinson, please don't underestimate a Malfoy!" Draco hissed, before walking out of the common room with his head in the air, leaving a shocked and angry Pansy behind.

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry was having his own problems with Hermione and Ron. They were his best friends, but sometimes they did not know when to leave him be. Question after question kept coming at him like sparks from a wand. He really did not feel like answering all of them; actually he didn't feel like answering any of them. He already had enough on his mind, with Pansy trying to get rid of Hermione, and not to mention Draco, it was really hard to concentrate on his friends right now.

"Harry, will you please stop ignoring me!" Hermione shouted.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"I want to know why you disappeared in the library today. You never came back to our table!"

"I told you twice Hermione; I had to take care of some business."

"That business would have nothing to do with Malfoy, would it Harry? Ron mumbled.

"No." He lied.

"Well, that's funny…because…" Ron started mumbling before Hermione nudged him.

"Well it's funny because you have seemed to be having a lot of trouble with him lately." Hermione said, clearing her throat.

"Seriously, Malfoy and I have always hated each other! I can take him!" Harry growled.

Harry just wanted to shout at Hermione and tell her she is in danger and that Pansy Parkinson is cooking up some kind of plan to harm her, but he didn't want to be jinxed and have Pansy owl the photos to Rita Skeeter, and part of him, rather he would like to admit it or not, did not want to see Draco humiliated either.

He collapsed in his bed with his wand in his hand, starring up at the sky. His mind was racing with so many unanswered questions, and he needed the answers._ What was Pansy up to? Where did she get the photo? Was that really her giving Snape a blowjob? Am I actually attracted to Malfoy? He is too inconsiderate to have feelings for me as well, but if he did what would happen? What happens if Ron and Hermione find out that I'm not into chicks; after all they still think I love Cho. Honestly, I never really loved her. What will happen when everyone finds out that I have been shagging a Death Eater's son?_

Draco went to his own dorm, and collapsed onto his bed. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill he started to right a letter to Rita Skeeter. All he had to do was give this letter to his father, and he would make sure it was published in the next edition of the _Daily Prophet._ He was sure that people would just love hearing about how far Pansy would go to achieve good grades. He knew that if he dared to publish this article that she would send out the photos of him and Harry in revenge of humiliating her. Draco Malfoy was not going to let Pansy Parkinson win this. All Draco needed was another person that knew of Pansy sucking Snape off, and then he would be set.

Shifting his thoughts from worrying about Pansy, he started thinking about a certain Gryffindor and he felt all of his blood rush to his groin. Slowly he slid one of his hands down into his pants to rub his aching erection. Thoughts of his last encounter with Harry flooded his mind, his hand tightened on his member, sliding up and down. He could recall how soft Harry's mouth felt against his cock, sliding his tongue up and down his entire length.

"Oh Merlin!" Draco moaned, stroking himself faster, at the pure memory of Harry sucking him off.

Closing his eyes, he arched his back into his touch, only wishing it was Harry's. His hand continued to abuse his cock violently, while rubbing his sac in his other hands. The pleasure soared through out his body as his climax boiled in the pit of his stomach. Harder and harder his hand beat his cock.

"Potter!" He growled as streams of his come shot out from his cock, covering his hands and stomach.

After his orgasm, Draco put all thoughts of Pansy Parkinson out of his mind; falling asleep shortly.

However, back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry was having difficulty sleeping. His mind raced with thoughts of how to stop Pansy from hurting Hermione. Despite how much she nagged at him and Ron both, Harry did not want to see her hurt. He came to a conclusion as he tossed about in his bed. He would have to stop seeing Draco so he could protect his friends, but he couldn't help but wonder why the fact of not being able to shag Draco depressed him. It seemed as if he was letting go of something he loved dearly. Surely Harry Potter did not love Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater did he? Sighing deeply, Harry clutched his pillow tight and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bright rays of sunshine broke through the windows. Harry rubbed his eyes lazily, turning to his side and pulling the covers over his face. He just wanted a few more minutes of sleep. He could hear the bustling noises of his roommates moving about, trying to get ready for class.

"Harry, get up mate!" Ron shouted, tugging at his covers.

"No!" He grumbled, holding them tightly.

"Yes! You're going to be late for potions!" Ron said.

"So…" Harry mumbled.

"Harry James Potter get your lazy arse out of bed!" Shouted the red-head.

Finally Harry managed to get out of bed and dressed. He just did not want to face anyone that day especially Draco or Pansy. Sighing deeply, he remembered that he still needed to find some thing to get back at Pansy. He hated this. He just wishes Pansy would let it go, but she's a Slytherin.

During potions class Harry could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Turning around he met a pair of cold silver eyes. Malfoy had a soft expression on his face; it wasn't his usual evil smirk. Harry couldn't help but break a smile on to his face when he saw Draco. He hated that he had the affect on him; it drove him nuts.

The moment Draco had seen Harry's emerald green eyes he felt like everything would be alright that this whole mess with Parkinson would be over and no one would get hurt. He really felt safe with Harry, and that bothered Malfoy. He was always taught that he didn't need anyone else to make him feel safe or content, but that is just what Harry did. Deep inside Malfoy knew that their shagging sessions have recently become much more intimated and he was scared. He was scared to let his guard down especially to Harry Potter. Draco would not admit it to anyone, he could barely admit it to himself, but he liked Harry for much more than a friend. This was a strong force which went way beyond sexual attraction. It was something emotional and physiological. He cared for Harry and he didn't want to see him get hurt so he knew he had to come up with something to get back at Pansy. At the same Draco thought that he only wanted to get back at Pansy to save his own arse from humiliation, especially from his father. That was one thing he knew he would get punished for. His father would probably Avada him the second he found out that his son was with his most hated enemy. Draco shuddered at that thought and returned his focus back on to Snape's lecture.

Hermione couldn't help but notice that Harry had not been taking notes during the length of this class.

"Harry! What's wrong?" She mumbled.

"Nothing." He muttered.

"Potter, Granger, would you like to tell the class what is so important that you two are talking about?" Snape drawled.

"No." Hermione hissed, rolling her eyes.

"Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor since you two don't know how to shut up!"

After class, everyone was outside chatting and studying due to the nice weather. It was a bit chilly, but the sun brightened it up a bit. Harry took advantage of the situation and decided it would be a perfect time to sneak into the Slytherin's common room for anything about Pansy Parkinson.

"Harry, are you not coming outside?" Ron asked.

"No, I am not feeling too well….I think I might need to lie down for a bit!" He lied.

"Hope you feel better!" Hermione said, giving Harry a friendly hug.

Harry threw on his invisibility cloak and headed toward the Slytherin dormitories. They were much nicer than the dormitories in Gryffindor. Everything in them was brand new: couches, chairs, tables, and even the drapes. No one was in the common room except for a small boy, first year by the way he looked, asleep on the couch. He found the girls dormitories and headed straight for them. He let out a relieved sigh as they were empty, even though he could hear the shower water running. Harry figured he'd have enough time to snoop around for a bit. There were so many beds lined up against the wall. It was hard to tell which one might have been Pansy's.

He spotted it. The bed with the name Pansy, spelled out in green letters on the head board, gave it away. There was a closet beside of the bed along with a small table on the other side. Making sure no one was around, he opened the closet only to be bummed out when he found nothing but Slytherin uniforms and outfits, all colored in green, black, and silver. He carefully shut it back and walked over to the other side. Slowly he opened the nightstand. There was nothing in there except for a small black and green book with the Slytherin logo on the front, and there was a small black quill right beside the book. Curiously Harry opened the book, only for it to be blank. He started to shove the book back in the drawer until he thought of something. During his second year at Hogwarts, Voldemort had persevered himself in a diary. Taking the quill, Harry pressed it against the paper. Suddenly words started filling up the parchment one by one.

Soft sounds of footsteps caught Harry's attention. He shoved the book and quill into his pocket as he quietly strode out of the room, completely unnoticed. He knew he had to go somewhere private to read this. There was bound to be some sort of information that would be crucial. Before he walked out of the common room, he noticed that the first year had left. Something else caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye Harry seen Malfoy lying on the leather couch with his hand wrapped tightly around his slick erection. Swallowing heavily, Harry could feel all the blood rush from his veins and straight to his cock; he could feel it harden inside of his khaki's as he observed the sight before him.

Draco was sprawled out on the black leather sofa completely naked. Harry's eyes wondered over every inch of his masculine body, as if trying to memorize it. His blonde hair hung in his face as his lips were slightly parted. Oh, how Harry just wanted to go up to him and kiss those lips. He wanted to taste him so bad. Draco's hands slid up and down his cock, pulling on it, while his hands held his sac firmly in his hands. Tracing around the tip of his cock, Malfoy brought the digit to his mouth, tasting the clear liquid that had seeped from his cock. His tongue swirled around the finger ever so slowly, savoring his taste. Slipping it inside of his mouth, he began sucking on it as if it were another cock. The vision of Malfoy's lips wrapped around Harry's cock, sucking it was enough to make him come in his trousers as he watched, completely hypnotized by the sight of Draco Malfoy pleasuring himself.

The Slytherin continued to suck on his fingers, as his hands moved quickly up and down his shaft. Muttering softly to himself, Draco pulled out a big silver vibrator from under the couch. Harry stared in amazement as he could feel himself pulsating against his trousers. He was so hard that his cock ached and burned to be touched, but he couldn't do it now, not in the Slytherin common room. He was sure he would get caught, so he decided he would fix things when he returned safely back to his own common room. The soft buzzing sound coming from the silver tool soon filled the air. Spreading his legs as far as they would go, Malfoy lifted his arse. Placing the tip of the vibrator against his tiny entrance, he arched his back as he slowly slid it in. The motion of his hands slapping against his cock got faster as the silver tool disappeared inside of him. Harry could feel his trousers dripping with pre-come. He slipped a hand inside of his trousers and began to rub at his throbbing erection as he watched Malfoy closely.

Draco's hand started moving the humming toy in and out of his entrance slowly, while his other hand worked on his cock. He was panting heavily; wanting more friction from the device he moved it swiftly in and out of him, rocking his hips back and forth.

Harry slammed his mouth shut to keep from crying out in pleasure as his hands stroked his pounding erection. Harry wanted so much just to go over there and slam his hard cock deep inside of Malfoy, making him scream and beg for more until he couldn't take no more.

Draco's body grinded against the tool as pleasure enveloped him. He shoved it in harder and harder each time, beating his cock with his other hand. Arching his back, Malfoy clenched his eyes shut as he slammed the vibrator deep inside of him, hitting his pleasure point each time. The wet smacking sound of his hands violently stroking his cock, made Harry go faster as he too beat his member.

Malfoy's hand pumped the vibrator forcefully inside of him, getting faster and faster, hitting his pleasure point each time. His hand smacked up and down against his slick cock vigorously. Arching his back so far and clenching his eyes shut he thrust hard into the device one last time before he cried out in pleasure as he exploded all over himself. His come shot out in thick streams covering his hands and his abs. Watching the come shoot straight from his cock was too much for Harry to handle. He bit down on his lips so hard that he could taste droplets of blood as his own cum coated his hands and his trousers. Harry wanted to fall in the floor and collapse, but he knew he had to get out of the Slytherin common room first. He watched Malfoy's limp body fall back on to the couch, trying to recover from such an intense orgasm.

Gathering what remaining strength that Harry had, he slipped out of the common room and down the hallway towards his own. He had to go lie down for a while he was feeling a bit tired. He made it back to his dorm where he hid the book under his invisibility cloak, inside of his chest. Curling into the bed Harry started replaying the images of Malfoy pleasuring himself in his head and he could feel his cock come to life again. After he had finally relieved himself properly, he changed his clothes and decided it would be a perfect time for a quick afternoon nap before class.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harry and Ron had finally arrived at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two, realizing they had over slept once more.

"Seriously boys, you two really need to start getting up earlier." She huffed.

"Sorry 'Mione, we like to sleep as much as we can, isn't that right Harry?" Ron said stuffing a breakfast roll into his mouth.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine. Didn't sleep well." He muttered.

Harry had hidden the stolen diary of Pansy Parkinson in his robes. He was determined to go to some place private and read it. He just couldn't let the Slytherin slut get away with harming his best friends. And part of him did not want to see Draco humiliated either…he didn't completely understand that part. The past few weeks have been quite confusing for Harry. He had finally come to terms with himself realizing that there was indeed an attraction between him and Malfoy. He liked Draco Malfoy, and that was something that worried him. The blonde Slytherin haunted his dreams, and every waking moment. Harry just could not quit thinking about him; he would not leave his mind. Harry Potter had been corrupted by the great Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy.

Just then a shouting voice caught the trio's attention. All three of them turned and glanced at the Slytherin table.

"I can't believe someone had snuck in and stole my diary!" Pansy cried out. "Draco, it had to be you!"

"Parkinson, why on earth would I sneak into your room and steal a bloody useless book for?" He drawled.

"I don't know! Probably to try and find some sort of blackmail on me!" She snorted.

"I wouldn't resort to stealing your things, Parkinson. You should know that!"

"Well, Malfoy, you're certainly not in Slytherin for nothing!" She huffed.

"Drop it Parkinson! No one cares about your measly book!" Snapped the blonde Slytherin.

Rolling her eyes, Pansy returned to eating her meal.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle lightly to himself as he patted the cover of the book in his pocket. It was quite hilarious that she was blaming Malfoy for stealing her diary, even though he would have good reasons for it, he was the one who snuck in and took it.

The trio had taken their seats in potions class. Laughing to himself, Harry could still hear Pansy whining over her stolen book. He also heard Draco snapping at her, telling her to shut up. With Pansy Parkinson's diary in his possession, Harry seemed a little less worried and a bit more confident. The only thing he needed to accomplish now was to get Malfoy to agree with him on getting back at Pansy, because he would be saving his own arse as well.

The doors to the room, swung open with full force as the potions masters strode into the room, with his wand in the air and his eyes empty and cold. His face was menacing and expressionless as his dark greasy hair lay flat over his thick dusty black robes.

"Today we will be brewing a potion that replenishes the blood after an injury." He drawled as he scratched the list of ingredients on the black board.

Turning around, his cold eyes glared at her, as her hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"What if we already know how to brew the potion correctly?" She asked nervously.

His wrinkled hands, slammed on her desk, causing the girl to "eep" and jump back.

"Some of us, Miss Granger", he bellowed, "don't have the luxury of being the class know-it-all. Due to your outburst ten points will be taken from Gryffindor."

After Snape had dismissed class, the students poured out into the hallways. Harry told Ron and Hermione he would meet them in the common room because he needed to do something; of course, that left them a bit curious and suspicious, but he didn't have time to worry about that. Glancing around, Harry didn't see anyone so he approached Malfoy.

"I need to talk to you, Malfoy." He whispered.

"About what, Potter?" He spat in his usual drawl.

"This is not the time or the place; you never know who could be listening behind the corners in the walls. Meet me tonight at eleven sharp in the Room of Requirements." Harry mumbled.

"What's this about, Potter?"

"Never mind that, just don't be late, Malfoy." Harry hissed.

With that said the two boys parted ways. Just before leaving the sight, Harry heard footsteps; they sounded quit close. He turned around and came in contact with Neville Longbottom.

"Neville, what are you doing here?" Harry asked a bit annoyed by the other Gryffindor.

"I know there is something going on with you and Malfoy. I saw you guys a while back, hiding in the corner. Now you are actually talking to him?" Neville stammered nervously.

Rolling his eyes, Harry just placed a hand on his shoulder and simply replied, "I don't know what you are going on about Neville, but I assure you it's not worth wracking your brain over."

"But I saw you snogging him a few weeks back!" Neville shouted.

Harry froze up immediately. He didn't know what to say or how to react to his house mate, but he had to come up with something.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Neville, you must've bumped your head or something, because I would never be caught snogging Malfoy." Harry laughed dryly.

"Maybe that's it Harry." Neville said as his face lit up, like had just had an idea hit him.

"What are you talking about Neville?" He asked, glaring at him suspiciously.

"Maybe you just don't want to be caught, and you thought that everyone was in class and no one would you see you." He said rather excitedly.

"If you want to believe that I am secretly snogging Malfoy, then believe it. You really have no proof if I was or wasn't." Harry chuckled.

"I believe you were Harry, and just 'tween you and I?" Neville smiled.

"I rather fancy Malfoy!" He whispered so low that Harry could hardly hear him.

Harry froze completely stiff as his mouth dropped to the ground. His eyes nearly jumped straight out of their sockets as his heart stopped dead in his chest. He had to rewind and freeze the whole thing. Neville just confessed that he fancied Malfoy! And for some reason that sort of upset Harry. He wasn't jealous because he knew that Draco would definitely not go anywhere toward Neville.

"You what?" Harry asked in complete shock.

"I fancy Malfoy! I have never told anyone that of course. No one even knows I like blokes, Harry, 'cept you of course. Please Harry don't say anything!" Neville confessed.

Harry was at loss for words, he just simply nodded at the other boy's confession. Everything still had to sink in; it hadn't quite registered with Harry, all that Neville had said.

"Since when did you like blokes Neville?" Harry asked.

"Ever since the end of our fifth year, that's when I developed a crush on the famous Malfoy!"

"He's a Malfoy, Neville!" Harry spat.

"Course he his Harry! He looks rather good in those tight Slytherin pants of his!" He blushed.

A burning fire of jealousy rose through Harry's stomach._ How dare he be checking out my Malfoy? Wait…did I just call him mine? He's not mine! But that doesn't give Longbottom the right to check him out! I should hex him for that!_

"I have to be going Neville! I have to meet Ron and Hermione in the library! Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I promise." Harry said flatly before running off to the library to meet his friends.

He sat there as the two discussed ingredients for some kind of anecdote potion. His head was racing with so many thoughts. He was completely furious at Neville for checking out Malfoy and he just wanted to yell at him to never look at Malfoy like that again!

"Harry, you look angry!" Hermione said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine!" He grumbled as he took off from the library.

"What's with him?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I am quite worried. He has been acting rather odd these last few weeks." She said, turning her attention back to her book.

Later that night Harry made sure everyone was asleep before he decided to take off to the room of requirements. Throwing his invisibility cloak over his shoulders, he left. The halls were completely empty as snoring sounds from the portraits filled the air around him. Harry could not believe Neville had the guts to tell him he fancied blokes, but not just any bloke, it had to be Draco Malfoy: the one Harry fancied rather strongly. A part of Harry just wanted to make Draco his, and anyone who simply looked at him would be hexed straight into next month with out any remorse.

Sighing deeply, Harry pushed all of his anger toward Longbottom aside as he approached the Room of Requirements. Harry slowly pushed the door open as he crept inside. It was completely dark. A few torches hanging on the wall was the only light source. It was so quiet in there Harry began to wonder if Malfoy had even shown up. The door slammed shut behind the Gryffindor, causing him to jump.

Harry caught his breath as he saw Malfoy sitting in the leather chair; admiring him. Every inch of his muscular frame was highlighted by the flames, casting a seductive shadow, which Harry could not turn his eyes from. Malfoy's hair hung in his face; his cold silver eyes glistened in the faint light. His pale skin seemed to be glowing against the flames, with his trademark smirk pursed onto his lips. Harry could feel his khaki trousers tighten as eyed Malfoy's body hungrily. A sliver and green silk tie hung loosely around his bare chest; his black pants hugged his hips perfectly, showing off every inch of his well defined body. Harry found it rather difficult to talk, he was drowning in the image before him and he couldn't breathe.

"I'm here, Potter, what do you want to talk about?" he Drawled.

Harry watched as his tongue moved around his lips very slowly as he spoke. He had to focus his mind back on the actual reason he had brought Malfoy to the Room of Requirements: to discuss revenge on Pansy Parkinson. His body was having other thoughts as he could feel his erection pressed firmly against his trousers.

"I wanted to discuss Parkinson!" Harry said bluntly, looking down at the ground, avoiding Draco's eyes.

"Yes, well, we both know that she is sucking Snape's cock for better grades!" The Slytherin sneered

Both of them made disgusting faces at the thought of Snape receiving blow jobs, especially by Pansy.

"But, Potter, we have no proof! No one is going to believe us that dear old Slytherin slut Pansy Parkinson is down on her knees worshiping Snape's snake!" Malfoy snickered.

"That is where I come in Malfoy. Don't ask questions. Now is not the time." Potter said deeply. "But I have attained a book from your dear Slytherin slut."

Reaching into his pockets, Harry pulled out the book that once belonged to Pansy along with the magic quill. He slammed the book onto a table in front of him and Draco both.

"Where did you get this, Potter?" He drawled, glaring into his green eyes.

"Malfoy now is not the time! Do you want to stop her or not?" Harry asked slamming his hand on the table.

"Fine, Potter!" He sneered as he opened the book. His famous smirk returned to place as he eyed Harry angrily.

"Potter, you bloody git! The pages are completely empty you stupid prat!" He slammed the book shut.

Taking the magic quill, Harry had written something in the book and words started to fill the page. Draco glanced over at Harry almost in apologetic way, but he wouldn't dare apologize.

"You are a true Slytherin Malfoy!" Harry laughed

Draco took the book into his hands as he started reading it.

_Wednesday,_

_Ahh another boring day, Draco still won't shag me! He is always complaining how he deserves the best. Am I not the best? I think I am, so I don't see what is wrong with just casual shags here and there. But obviously I mean nothing to him because he has been shagging a bloke! I still can't believe it. I am in complete shock that Mr. Perfect Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy is gay! That's not the worst surprise. The worst part of it is he is shagging Harry fucking Potter! That just sickens me. I just don't see what he sees in Potter! Now that I am truly sickened I must find a way to get Draco to come back to me. That is when I developed a plan to get rid of Potter's mud blood friend. I figure if I get rid of the mud blood bookworm than Potter will be left to fight all of his battles alone, so that gets Potter out of the way. Now I just need to develop a plan to make Draco fall in love with me, and if nothing works I will then send a photo I have attained to the Daily Prophet revealing to everyone that Draco Malfoy is gay and with none other than the Golden Boy himself, Harry Potter. This is all too good! Sooner or later Draco Malfoy will indeed be mine! Like I said, he deserves the best and that is me not filthy Potter!_

_Pansy Parkinson!_

Smirking in utter disgust, Draco tossed the book into the floor and glared at Harry.

"She just wants to try and get me to be her girlfriend that is why she is wasting her time to get to Hermione. She thinks that if she hurts Hermione that you will be left alone and won't have to worry about me." Draco huffed.

"Well, she's a bloody stupid slut!" Harry grinned.

"Don't ever tell anyone that I agreed with a Gryffindor! I don't want my reputation ruined."

"Malfoy, I would say that if Pansy published that photograph of us, your reputation as Slytherin Prince would be demolished."

Harry picked up the diary as he started to read another entry. His eyes widened as he shoved the book under Malfoy's eyes.

"There is the proof that we need!"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This chapter contains STRONG sexual content: rimming and is a bit longer than others. So please R&R! Thanks!

Chapter 17

Draco's eyes widened as he began to read the next entry in her book.

_Friday,_

_Today was a good day for me! I have discovered a way for me to bring up my marks in class, especially in my potions class. That Granger girl has been wracking up all the points for Gryffindor, and no one else has got a chance to make house points and it just maddens me that the little mud blood is so damn smart! I need high marks and I want to earn Slytherin some points, so what better way to earn both than by talking to Professor Snape after classes and late at night. I bargained with the old man and he bought every word if it, but of course he would, Merlin knows that he hasn't had a decent shag in years! I would not go that far as too shagging my professor, but a little fun always helps. He's not that bad really. I have fancied our Potions master ever since the ending of fourth year. He made a deal with me, and no one is to find this out cause everything I am working towards will go into bits! He made a deal with me that if I suck him off three times a week that he will reward Slytherin with 35 extra points and I will earn my high marks in his class! Just too all the people out there who are wondering, yes Snape does indeed have a very big cock, and I enjoy putting every inch of it in my mouth! Well I really don't want to write anymore about this, so I will update later on how things went!_

_Pansy Parkinson_

"That is fucking disgusting, Potter!" Malfoy shouted, glancing down at the book.

"Yes, it is Malfoy. It just makes me sick, thinking about it, but it has everything we need to get back at her!" Now Harry's face was glowing with a grin.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Malfoy sneered.

"Well, she was going to publish that photo in the _Daily Prophet_, right?"

"Yeah."

"We take this entry, but leave out Snape's name just so we won't get him in trouble, but everything else stays exactly the same!"

"But what if she publishes the photo anyways, Potter?"

"Oh she won't, because I can contact the _Daily Prophet_ first thing in the morning, and you Slytherin's are too coward to do anything, no offense, Malfoy." Harry whispered.

"Potter, you really should have been in Slytherin." Draco smirked.

"I asked not to be, because at that time I hated you!"

"And what about now do you still hate me?" Draco drawled, pushing his face towards Harry's.

"I fucking despise you Malfoy." Harry smirked before crashing his lips onto the Slytherin's.

"Nice to know the feeling's mutual, Potter." Malfoy hissed, plunging his tongue deep inside Harry's mouth.

Yanking on the green tie around Malfoy's neck, Harry pulled him closer to him, as close as they could possibly get with a table between them, and kissed him roughly. Draco got up from his seat, and walked over to where Harry was sitting. Yanking him out of his chair, Draco threw the taller boy against the wall. Harry grimaced in pain, as the Slytherin pinned him with his hands on each side, preventing him from escaping. Their eyes glaring deep into one another, green against silver. With his famous smirk pressed onto his lips, the Slytherin crashed his lips onto the Gryffindor's; his tongue slipped inside his mouth once more, savoring his spicy flavor.

Malfoy pressed his body firmly against Harry, grinding his erection into him, kissing him fervently. Their tongues intertwining, stabbing each other passionately as hands fumbled with robes, anxiously trying to remove the cloths from their body.

"Malfoy." Harry panted in between kisses.

The Slytherin kissed the nape of his neck, licking his earlobe and sucking is salty skin. Harry's hands tore at Malfoy's shirt as he tossed it on the floor. His hands went to work, fumbling with his belt buckle and trousers while Draco practically ripped Harry's clothing from his own body.

"Impatient, Malfoy?" Harry snickered.

"When it comes to getting what I want, yes!" He drawled biting his skin hard enough to leave a mark, causing Harry to groan in both pain and pleasure.

Both boys stood completely naked in front of each other. Their eyes were molesting each other's bodies, tracing over every single muscle and curve. Malfoy ground his erection against Harry's, causing him to bit down on his lower lip thrusting his hips into the Slytherin. Kissing his neck, Draco slowly moved down the Gryffindor's tanned muscular body, placing heated kisses every where. Taking one of his pink buds into his mouth, the Slytherin bit down, rolling his tongue around teasingly as his fingers tweaked and pinched at the other until both of them were fully erect. Harry's hands were tangled in Malfoy's silvery strands as his hot tongue licked down his washboard stomach, swirling around his navel, sucking at it gently, sending goose bumps throughout Harry's body. With his hands entangled tightly in his hair, the Gryffindor pushed the boy's head down towards his throbbing member.

"Fuck, Malfoy." Harry hissed as Malfoy's tongue lashed out against his swollen tip lapping up his clear liquid so fast that he barely felt it.

His tongue swirled around the enlarged tip, tasting his pre-come that has seeped through his slit, kissing it softly. Parting his mouth, Malfoy took in half of Harry's erection. The hotness and moistness of the Slytherin's mouth around his member caused the Gryffindor to grunt in pleasure, slowly thrusting his hips into Malfoy's mouth. Malfoy took all of Harry into his mouth, sucking him slowly as his tongue rolled around his entire length, tracing around each and every inch of him. Slipping in between his legs, one of Malfoy's hands cupped Harry's sac into his hand, massaging it lightly as his mouth started to bob up and down.

Draco's hair was knotted and twisted around Harry's fingers as he thrust his hips into his mouth, feeling the head of his cock touch the back of Malfoy's throat as the blonde squeezed and fondled his sac gently, causing him to squirm and moan in pleasure.

"Oh Merlin, Malfoy!" Harry hissed, his fingers digging into his scalp.

Sliding his erection out of his mouth, Draco's sharp tongue licked the underside of his length earning a quite guttural moan from the raven-haired boy. He then parted his mouth and started sucking on his sac, slightly pulling at them; Harry was going mad, writhing with his hands practically buried in his skull. While his hand stroked his throbbing member, Malfoy's tongue lashed out against his tiny puckered hole.

"FUUUCK…. MALFOY!" Harry practically screamed, between breaths.

The Gryffindor's body twisted and squirmed as he felt his hole being parted by Malfoy's tongue. Slowly the blonde slipped his tongue inside of Harry's entrance, savoring his flavor. Draco loved the way Harry tasted, a bit bitter and salty and completely delicious. He could feel Harry's wall tighten around his tongue as he sucked and lapped at his hole. Pulling away from his entrance, Malfoy placed hot steamy kisses along the underside of his shaft until he reached the tip of it where he sucked lightly on it, swirling his tongue around feverishly.

Raising back up to face Harry, who was entirely drowning in the pleasure, Malfoy slammed his lips onto his as their tongues fought violently with one another. Malfoy slowly pulled away, biting down on Harry's bottom lip a bit too hard so that droplets of blood started to seep through the intrusion. He sucked lightly at the crimson liquid. Taking his first two fingers in his mouth, Malfoy sucked at them, just as he was sucking on Harry's cock a few minutes ago. Once they were all nice and slick, Draco spread Harry's legs apart. Tracing around his entrance with his slick digits, Draco slowly pushed one inside of the puckered hole.

"Merlin, Draco!" Harry grunted in both pain and pleasure.

He slowly began pumping in and out, and once Harry was used to one of his digits being inside of him, Malfoy slipped another in. The boy squirmed and writhed at the unusual intrusions inside of him.

"Merlin, Harry, you are so fucking tight!" Malfoy breathed, kissing the head of his cock lightly as his fingers pumped in and out of him at a moderate pace.

Removing his fingers carefully from his tight entrance, Malfoy kissed Harry vigorously once more.

"Bend over, Potter!" The Slytherin hissed into his ears, nibbling at the sweaty skin.

Walking over to the table, Harry braced himself with his arms as the Slytherin walked up behind him, slowly stroking his own abandon cock.

Mumbling some kind of incantation to provide lube, Malfoy took the jelly-like substance, slicking his cock he aimed at Harry's entrance. Malfoy's hands were wrapped tightly around the Gryffindor's waist as he prepared to enter him.

The feeling of pain overwhelmed Harry as he felt Malfoy's entire length slam into him forcefully with out warning as the Slytherin bit his neck hard, drawing small droplets of blood. Malfoy just stood completely still with his length entire engulfed inside of Harry, placing soft feather-like kisses on his back.

"Don't just stand there! Move!" Hissed the Gryffindor.

Slowly, Malfoy slid himself half-way out and then back inside.

"Faster! Harder!" Harry breathed.

"My, my, aren't we demanding, Potter!" Draco drawled, nipping at his ear.

"Yes, now will you please fuck me!" He practically yelled, backing himself into Draco.

Slowly, Malfoy pumped his cock in and out of Harry. Reaching around his waist, he grabbed his aching cock, stroking it from base to tip, kissing and sucking on his neck. The Gryffindor cried out in ecstasy, feeling Draco's entire length slam into him repeatedly, each time hitting his prostate, causing his body to tremble in pleasure. Harry allowed himself to drown in the ecstasy as the Slytherin continued to crash his cock deep into Harry's tight hole, hitting his pleasure point every time. The movements got faster as their slippery bodies slapped against each other eagerly. Their heavy breathing filled the air around them; Draco pounded into him fervently making Harry arch his back and groan. Both of his hands were wrapped around his waist, stroking his cock and balls vigorously. Malfoy could feel Harry's walls tighten and contrast as he slammed into him with force, causing him to bite down on Harry's neck once more. Only this time he didn't draw blood.

"Malfoy." Harry panted, thrusting himself into the Slytherin.

Tossing his blonde hair back, Draco moaned as he fucked Harry relentlessly into oblivion.

"Potter!" Malfoy hissed into his ear, biting it sharply as he was reaching his climax.

Slamming deep inside the Gryffindor vehemently, his lips sucked and lapped at his salty skin feverishly. With a just a few hard thrusts, Draco's body began trembling and shaking beneath him.

"POTTER!" He screamed in pure passion and ecstasy as his cock erupted inside of Harry; streams of his thick come soon filled Harry's ass until he was dry. The feeling of Malfoy's hot come inside of him sent Harry over the edge. He yelled Malfoy's name as his sticky juice covered the Slytherin's hand and the floor as well. Draco continued to pump Harry dry until every last drop was out of him.

Both boys fell to a heap on the floor, trying to recover from such intense orgasms. Neither of them had any energy left to move and besides they really didn't want to either. Together they laid on the floor of the Room of Requirements, their bodies covered in sweat from a night full of pure passion and pleasure.

With his glazed over eyes, Draco glanced at the limp body beside him.

"My gods, Harry that was fucking incredible!" He breathed slowly.

With a dazed smile across his face, Harry just simple nodded at Draco. Placing a hand on his cheek, Harry then brought his lips to meet Malfoy's. The kiss was soft and gentle, but still held all the passion the two boys had for each other. Just laying there staring into the orange-red flames of the torches it was at that precise moment that Harry Potter had fallen in love with his arch rival, Draco Malfoy. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter! Thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed my story!

Chapter 18

"Where have you been, Harry?" Ron asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Out walking, I needed some air!" He lied.

"You've been gone quite a while. Are you alright?"

"Fine, Ron, now go back to sleep." Harry said.

Harry stripped; putting on his pajamas he climbed into bed and fell asleep.

_Hands roaming over bodies as their erections grinded against one another while moans of ecstasy filled the air. He arched his back, thrusting himself closer to Malfoy's hard cock, wanting more. The blonde Slytherin was on top of him, grinding his throbbing erection against his own as they kissed fervently. He felt Malfoy's tip slip inside of his puckered hole, wasting no more time he shoved the rest of himself completely inside of Harry, who cried out in both pleasure and pain. Immediately Draco slammed himself deep inside of the Gryffindor vehemently. His fist wrapped tightly around his aching member, stroking it to the rhythm o f their bodies. Gripping the dark silken sheets within his hand, Malfoy pounded his self into the Gryffindor wantonly. _

"Harry! Harry!" Ron shouted

Rubbing his eyes vigorously trying to clear his vision, he glared up at Ron.

"What it is it?" He shouted, being a bit aggravated that he did not get to finish his pleasant dream.

"You're going to be late! Breakfast is in ten minutes, you better get up!" Ron said eagerly.

Harry dragged himself out of bed, only to notice that his dream had quite the effect on him. Sighing, Harry did not have to time to deal with personal problems; he would just wait and take are of that later. He threw on his robes, combed his hair, grabbed his books and followed Ron down to the Great Hall.

"It's about time you boys made it! Seriously, both of you need to get an alarm so that one of you would at least be on time!" Hermione snapped.

"You sound like McGonagall", snorted Ron.

"Well, you boys really need to learn how to be on time!" She huffed as shit bit into her food.

Harry rolled his eyes as he piled some of the breakfast food onto his plate; however, he was not hungry for food. What he needed was sitting at the Slytherin table with his trademark smirk in place. Harry watched as Malfoy carried on a conversation with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. For a split second their eyes met, and both of them immediately turned away, hoping that no one caught them glancing at each other.

The trio was on their way to their first class of the day, Potions. Harry dragged behind as his dream still lingered in his mind, and his cock pressed against his trousers achingly. Just then, Pansy Parkinson slammed Harry against the stone cold wall. His eyes and face twisted in confusion as he glared evilly at her.

"Potter," She spat his name as if it were poison. "I hope you know that the time is coming for me to get your mud-blood friend, and there is nothing you or Malfoy can do, but I seriously doubt that Malfoy will help you out!" She snickered.

"You won't get a way with this Parkinson!" Harry hissed.

"And why is this, Potter?" She replied, smirking at him.

"Because if you dare lay a hand on Hermione, I will tell all of Hogwarts your most personal secret!" He was the one smirking now.

"Oh Potter, you really think you have something on me!" She said in a high pitched voice.

"Wait a minute?" She said as her eyes got real big. "You're the one that took my diary!" She snapped.

"Come off it Pansy! I would not dare step into Slytherin territory just to get a stupid old book of yours!" He lied.

"Well, you have all the motives to take it!" She hissed, glaring at him.

"For Merlin sakes Parkinson, I would not waste my time trying to get a filthy book. I have better things to do!" He snapped back, trying to free himself from her trap.

"Yeah, like shagging Malfoy!" She shot back at him, before walking away.

"I will get you Parkinson!" Harry growled.

Fixing his robes, Harry strode into his class and took his seat beside of Ron and Hermione as usual.

"What kept you?" Ron asked curiously. "Same thing that kept you out all night, I suppose!"  
"Parkinson." Harry mumbled.

Ron's eyes about popped out his head and Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor.

"You're seeing Parkinson!" Ron whispered angrily.

"Merlin no, Ron!" Harry growled lowly, casting him an evil look.

"Then what does this have to do with Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione said bitterly.

"She is the reason I'm late!" He spat.

"So you're just snogging her?" Hermione questioned.

"Harry, that is so wrong!" Ron said rolling his eyes.

"There is nothing going on between Parkinson and I. I am late because she thought that I was the one who stole her damned diary!" Harry spat in one breath, running the words together.

"Oh", was all Ron managed to say.

"Sorry, Harry! I should have known you would not be snogging a Slytherin!" Hermione stated.

Harry just smiled and thought, _I may not be snogging Parkinson, but I am definitely shagging one of Slytherin's finest!_

After class, let out Harry was again thrown against the wall, _if this is going to happen to me everyday, then these walls needs to be padded because this is certainly not comfortable._ He found himself glaring into the eyes of Pansy once more.

"What now Parkinson? I already told you I had nothing to do with your stupid diary!" Harry spat.

"Fine, I believe you! I just wanted to tell you to be in the library at midnight sharp to discuss everything. And for once Potter do be on time or else I will hex you myself!" She said bitterly before casually walking away.

_Next person that throws me up against a damn wall is going to get a proper hexing!_

He finally joined up with Ron and Hermione for a quick study session in the library. Harry wondered if Malfoy would be attending tonight's "meeting". He knew that if he didn't do something soon that Hermione would be in danger and so would Malfoy. Harry was not a bit worried about himself; he had faced humiliation before, it was nothing new to him. But putting Hermione and Malfoy in that position worried him and he would do anything to protect the ones he loved, even if it meant being humiliated by the entire school.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I AM SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE!

Chapter 19

During lunch Harry seemed extremely quite; he barely even touched the food on his plate but only scooted it around with his fork aimlessly. He had to find out what Parkinson was up to so he could at least save Hermione; she didn't deserve any of this. Maybe if he stopped seeing Malfoy then Parkinson would leave Hermione alone, because what if she just wanted Malfoy for herself. The thought of letting Parkinson have either Hermione or Malfoy sickened him; she didn't deserve either one, even if Draco was a pure-blooded prat, he was still too good for Parkinson in Harry's eyes. Sighing deeply, Harry continued stirring his fork around on his plate.

"You look ill, are you alright?" Ron asked quizzically, stuffing a slice of bread into his mouth.

"Fine", Harry muttered.

"Harry, I can tell something is bothering you, now out with it." Hermione demanded.

"I'm fine." He grumbled once more.

Both Hermione and Ron exchanged worried looks as they continued to eat their breakfast. Glancing around the Great Hall, Harry caught a glimpse of Parkinson leaving.

"Where's Parkinson off too?" He asked, suddenly alert.

"Who knows, probably off to shag Malfoy or something like that", Ron mumbled.

Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out of his sack and disappeared into the air as he headed to find Pansy.

"I can't believe he is trying to shag Parkinson." Ron said, twisting his face in disgust.

"I thought he had better taste." Hermione agreed.

Harry was right behind Parkinson as she reached Professor Snape's classroom. She knocked twice before he heard Snape's drawling voice, allowing her to enter; he slipped inside right behind her.

"You wanted to see me, Professor." She said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Of course, due to your lack of work I thought you could make it up otherwise." He merely snickered at her.

The Slytherin girl just simply nodded before dropping to her knees in front of the Potions Professor. The sight of Parkinson kneeling for Snape was enough to make Harry feel as if he would be sick for a century. He could never look at Professor Snape the same; this was way too twisted and perverted for his liking, but he couldn't just open the heavy wooden doors and slip out unheard of; that would be completely impossible. He was forced to sat there and endure the disgusting slurping noises which were coming from Pansy's mouth as well as the deep groans from Snape, which was enough to make Harry almost vomit right there. How long could this possibly take, he wondered. Harry just wanted to get out of there and think of a way to expose her secret, and use it against her, but the loud slurping and sucking noises were quite distracting at the moment.

"You better go, Parkinson, don't want anyone getting suspicious of your absence." Snape hissed, adjusting his rather disheveled appearance.

"Very well, Professor." Parkinson said before slipping out the door, and Harry was once again right behind her.

The few moments which he had been in that room was the most disgusting thing he had ever witnessed, and he swore he would find a way to obliterate it from his memory, because that was one thing he wouldn't mind forgetting about. Returning to the Gryffindor common room, Harry found Ron and Hermione snogging quietly on the couch; that sight was enough to make him sick as well. There were sometimes that they couldn't keep their hands off each other. He decided that he would just tell Hermione about Pansy when she freed herself from Ron's lips.

Later that night Harry gathered his invisibility cloak and snuck out of the Gryffindor tower and made his way to the library, where Pansy was waiting for him, along with Merlin knows who else. The library was completely silent except for a soft buzzing sound coming directly from the back of the room. Following the sound, Harry also discovered Parkinson who was aiming her wand directly in Malfoy's face.

"Don't you ever defend the Gryffindor again?" She hissed.

"Drop your wand Parkinson!" Harry muttered through the silence.

"How dare you try and give me orders!" She huffed; her wand still only centimeters away from Draco's pointed nose.

"Drop the wand, Parkinson!" Harry repeated with a little more force.

"This matter is no concern of yours!" She grunted.

"This matter is much of my concern whether you like it or not, now drop the fucking wand!" Harry growled, clenching his own wand tightly.

Rolling her eyes, Parkinson lowered her wand from Malfoy's face, but pointed it at Harry's this time.

"Parkinson, calm down!" Malfoy said hastily, dusting off his robes.

"One of you took my diary. I know it!" She said flatly.

"Nobody's took your precious book of rubbish!" Malfoy remarked.

"Some one did, and once I found out who it was they are going to get revenge." She snorted. "Anyways, we need to get down to business."

The two boys took a seat side by side, exchanging looks of worry as she slowly ran her fingers through her ebony black hair.

"Get on with it." Malfoy insisted.

"Very well, I have figured out how to get Hermione, but of course I will not tell either of you how or when, because that would just be defeating the purpose, but let's just say my plan is in motion and that filthy mud-blood will get what is coming to her." She explained in a low whisper.

"Now Harry, you are probably wondering what your part is, right?" She sneered at him.

He did not respond but only continued to glare at her evilly.

"All you got to do is get bring Hermione into the library the next Friday right after dinner." She ordered.

His eyes twisted up in confusion as his eyes burned into her pale ghost-like skin.

"I am not saying any more for now because I know how you want to protect your mud-blood, seeing that you would have failed most of your classes with out her." She snickered.

"You're not going to hurt her are you?" Harry asked wearily.

"I am not going to kill if that is what you mean." She snorted.

"What am I supposed to do?" Malfoy asked cautiously.

"Stop shagging, Potter, or else the photo gets mailed and besides I have other plans for you which we cannot discuss at the moment." She smiled cruelly before walking towards the door.

"I bid both of you a good night." She said as she walked out the door.

Malfoy and Harry stood behind gawking at each other as Harry's body burned with anger and hatred. How he would love to hex Pansy Parkinson right about now.

"Do you still have that damn stupid book of hers?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but how are we going to use it against her?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes.

"I've got it, just leave it to me!" Malfoy smirked fiercely.

"You better tell me, just in case." Harry said.

"Don't you trust me, Potter?" He chuckled lightly.

"Not really I don't. How do I know that you won't use your plan against me or Hermione?"

"Very clever of you, Potter, but let me assure you that this is one time you can trust me!" He smirked.

"It really seems as if I have no choice, does it?" Harry sighed, deeply.

"No it really doesn't." Malfoy said flatly, before grabbing Harry and pulling him into a violent kiss, darting his tongue inside his hungry mouth.

"Malfoy, not now", Harry breathed.

"Be quiet, Potter, you and I both know that we are not going to get any sleep tonight unless we do something about it!"

Harry simply nodded his head in agreement, because he knew that Draco had a very good point, and with that he pulled the Slytherin into a fiery hot kiss, as their tongues smashed together with such passion and force that Draco practically threw Harry's body onto the table before crawling on top and ripping his clothes from his body with intense desire that was burning through out him.

"Malfoy", Harry moaned as he too tugged at the Slytherin's robes trying to get them off in a hurry.

Soon both sets of robes were discarded into the floor in a big heap as Malfoy's hands caressed Harry's muscular stomach inch by inch, sending chills through out his entire body, making his cock spring to life.

"Potter", Draco hissed. "I want you", He rubbed his throbbing erection against Harry's and a million electric bolts of pleasure exploded inside of him, making him moan and buck his hips closer to Malfoy's.

The Slytherin Prince muttered some sort of incantation which produced a jelly-like substance between Harry's thighs. He quickly recognized this as one of Malfoy's lubrication spells. Slowly positioning himself at the Gryffindor's entrance, Malfoy carefully pressed the tip of his aching erection at his puckered hole. Harry gripped a hold of the sides of the tables so tight that his fingers and hands were turning white. The pain shot through him rapidly as he clenched his eyes shut.

"Relax", Draco muttered.

Taking a deep breath, Harry slowly let it out as he felt the blonde pumping in and out of him with ease. Harry glanced at Malfoy who was watching him with such intensity; their eyes locked for a complete moment and it was then that Harry had completely relaxed and a pleasurable feeling seemed to have consumed him as Draco guided in and out of him carefully. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Harry pulled Draco down for a violent heated kiss; their tongues intertwined fervently as his hands ran through his sliver strands of hair.

"Fuck me harder, Malfoy!" Harry panted, kissing and sucking the side of his neck.

His hips moved in and out of the Gryffindor with much more force and desire than before, hitting his pleasure spot every time, sending Harry into a pleasurable bliss.

"Harder!" Harry panted, digging his masculine hands into Draco's shoulders as he bucked against his rivals thrust.

Slamming vehemently into the raven-haired boy, Malfoy grunted and moaned each time his cock slid deep inside of his tightness; his balls smacking against Harry rapidly.

"Oh Merlin, Malfoy!" Harry breathed heavily, locking his arms around his neck once more, thrusting himself harder into the Slytherin. A powerful sensation filled Draco's body as he moved more fervidly in and out of the Harry; his eyes rolling back into his head as he slammed forcefully into him, and keeping his cock buried deep inside of him.

"Potter!" Malfoy cried out as thick streams of his white cum filled the inside of Harry.

His fist grasped Harry's raging erection and stroked it vigorously until the Gryffindor came practically screaming Malfoy's name as he exploded all over his chest and stomach. Leaning down, Malfoy lapped up Harry's juices while his eyes remained glued to his.

"I love the way you taste, Potter!" Malfoy smirked, before kissing him fiercely, allowing Harry just to see how well he did taste.

Both boys felt like collapsing there in the library. They were completely spent and extremely wore out, neither of them had enough energy to get dressed and returned to their own dormitories.

"I will see you later, Potter." Malfoy smirked seductively before heading out of the library.

Harry simply nodded as he too left the library right behind Malfoy and they both went their separate ways.

Once Harry had finally managed to make it back to the Gryffindor common room, he discovered that Ron was wide awake and waiting his return. Sighing to himself he approached his friend who was just watching the flames of the fire burn higher and higher.

"Where have you been Harry? And I don't want to hear you have been on another walk because you couldn't sleep. You have taken a dozen walks lately. I want to know the truth so come on out with." Ron demanded with a stern look on his face.

"Fine, I had to meet Parkinson in the library. I don't even know why I went because she just wanted to make sure I didn't take her stupid diary." Harry mumbled.

"Sure, you just wanted to shag her again." Ron retorted.

"I didn't shag Parkinson, and I won't because I'm not into her!" He snapped.

"Harry, what is with your robes?" Ron asked quizzically, staring at them strangely.

"What do you mean, Ron?" Harry asked confused.

"Why do you have a Slytherin robe on?" Ron said hastily.

Glancing down, Harry gulped in shock. He and Malfoy had grabbed each others robes in a race to get dressed the fastest. This was quite the problem now.

"You have to be shagging Parkinson!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm not shagging Parkinson for the umpteenth time!" Harry shouted.

"Of course not, those robes are twice the size of her!" Ron giggled. "But they are the perfect size for a certain blonde Slytherin Prince!" And with that Ron walked up to the boys' dormitories and crawled in bed, leaving a very confused and shocked Harry downstairs all alone.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer, and I hope there are not too many errors because this has not been beta-ed.

Chapter 20

Harry glanced down at his robes as he realized that he and Malfoy must have grabbed the wrong ones in a hurry to get dressed. What the hell was he going to do now and how on earth was he going to explain this little mess-up to Hermione. He knew that she would have a fit about this one, especially since her and Ron secretly agreed that he had been shagging Parkinson for weeks now, when really it was the Slytherin Prince. Quickly, Harry hid the green and silver robes in his trunk before he climbed into bed and tried to get some sleep, but his mind would not let him. He could just her Hermione ranting about the robes and how strange he has been acting lately, but he just sighed to himself knowing that this was all for the best because he was trying to save her from whatever Parkinson was cooking up.

The next morning Harry awoke abruptly to Ron pulling the covers off of his body. He quickly yanked them back, covering his face and turning on his side trying to go back to sleep.

"Wake up!" Ron demanded.

"No!" Harry mumbled in response.

"Oohh do you want Parkinson to wake you up?" He cooed in a baby-like voice.

"Piss off Ron, and for the millionth time I am not fucking Parkinson! How many times do I have to repeat myself so that you will get the picture that I am not fucking Pansy Parkinson!" Harry growled, sitting straight in his bed.

"Oohh, it's not Parkinson is it?" Ron asked quizzically. "Then it must be that arrogant prat Malfoy!" He laughed as if it were a joke.

"Yeah that's funny, Ron me and Malfoy. That's a real laugh!' Harry said sarcastically

"Well, it makes perfect since, the green robes, the late night walks, the mysterious glances during breakfast and dinner that you two think nobody notices, when in fact a few people do like me and Hermione for instance." Ron explained.

"You're joking Ron." Harry fake laughed.

"No, I'm not Harry. At first Hermione and I thought you must have been shagging Parkinson, but things didn't fit. Then there were the walks and the shared glances between you and Malfoy that did make sense. And I can't believe you're with that stupid Death Eater, Harry!" Ron began shouting. "You are aware that he is a Death Eater and he will probably try to kill you sometime and not to mention how insane this is. I never thought that you would turn out to be gay, Harry! I just can't believe that you like blokes instead of ladies, but that explains why it never worked out with you and Cho, because you fancied a certain Slytherin bloke over her which is completely insane!" Ron raged.

"Calm down Ron! Obviously you know the truth, and I expect you to keep this between you and me. No one else is to know about this even Hermione. I can't quite tell her yet; you and I both know she will have a fit over this!" Harry responded quietly.

"Trust me, you being gay with Malfoy is something I would rather not tell anyone even Hermione." Ron mumbled. "Harry, this is not you. You are not supposed to be shagging your enemy. I just can't believe you have done this to our friendship, Harry!" Ron said disappointingly.

"How does this affect our friendship, Ron? It's me with him, not you!" Harry began shouting.

"Glad it's not me." He muttered under his breath. "You being with the enemy is an advantage to his side. Don't think for one moment that he is not using you to get information to report back to the Dark Lord, and after he has finally got what he needed then he will have no use for you and he will either breakup with you or kill you. "Ron", huffed.

"I know that he is a Death Eater and he would try and use me for information, but he knows that I will fight him right back, unwilling to give it to him."

"Whatever, I am not arguing with you anymore. If you want to waste your life with some Death Eater rather than trying to help your friends fight the Dark Lord then that is you." Ron said lowly.

"It is not you or Hermione who have to fight the Dark Lord until death. The prophecy was not made about either one of you guys; it is about me. I am the one who has to kill the Dark Lord." Harry shot back.

"Whatever, Harry. I will see you at breakfast."

Rolling his eyes, and grabbing his last set of Gryffindor robes, Harry quickly dressed and made his way down to the great hall for breakfast. He took his seat beside Seamus and Dean as Ron and Hermione sat next to each other, while he shot him evil glares from across the table.

"What's going on with you two? Ron, don't lie I can tell your tense and those looks you are sending Harry are horrible", she said, kissing his cheek softly.

"Harry's gone mad." Ron grumbled.

"What did you do, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I'll tell you what he did, Hermione. He came in very late last night." Ron began huffing.

"Where were you, Harry?" She questioned.

"That is not the best of it, Hermione. He came in wearing Slytherin robes!" Ron said, finally breathing after his outburst.

"What is the meaning of this Harry?" She asked sharply. "Please quit trying to get into Parkinson's knickers. It isn't going to work."

"It's not Parkinson." Harry mumbled.

"Harry, I well Ron and I, both deserve a very thorough explanation of what you have been doing late at night!" She growled.

"I will tell you later, just not now there are too many people around!"

"Fine, Harry, but I must agree with Ron; you are acting very strange!"

Harry shrugged it off, as he took a few bites of his eggs. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he knew a pair of grey eyes was glued to him at the moment.

"I think Malfoy has a problem, because he keeps staring at you, Harry." Hermione mumbled.

"Don't concern yourself with it, Hermione." Harry responded.

"Why? You never know, Harry. He could be up to no good and trying to plot something against you. You know how that spoiled little prat can be. I really despise him. I just don't see why you don't hex him!" Hermione growled.

"That's enough, Hermione!" Harry snapped.

Hermione and Ron exchanged strange glances and then looked back at Harry who was now a light shade of pink.

"Did you just defend, Malfoy?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"No." Harry lied flatly.

"You have been acting rather odd. What is going on?" She repeated.

"Nothing, I will tell you later!" He snapped at her as he walked out of the Great Hall.

Seeing that Harry was leaving, Malfoy shortly followed, leaving Crabbe and Goyle at the table just as Harry left Ron and Hermione behind.

"Where do you suppose he's going?" Hermione asked Ron, who looked quite upset.

"I wouldn't want to know if I were you." He grumbled; blocking out the mental pictures of Harry and Draco doing Merlin knows what.

"Potter", Draco whispered.

"What, Malfoy?" Harry said casually.

"We need to talk, but I can't now because I have class, but, right before dinner meet me in the Room of Requirement, and you better be there!" Draco demanded.

"I have a feeling this is important." Harry sighed.

"Very", the Slytherin responded, before crashing his lips on to Harry's for a deep violet kiss that ended as soon as it began.

Harry had a feeling that maybe Malfoy has come up with a plan to bring down Parkinson before she gets a hold of Hermione, but who was he kidding; he knew that there was no way that Malfoy would ever help him out, which made him hurt inside; because he knew that if it were Malfoy who needed the help he would do anything to save him. Harry had quite recently came to terms with his feelings for Draco Malfoy because he knew he could not possibly fight them any longer; he had to accept the fact that Draco Malfoy was the one person who made him happy, the one person who made him feel such passion and ecstasy that he has never known. It was Draco Malfoy that was his first waking thought of the day and the last thing he thought about before closing his eyes at night. It was true; Harry Potter was madly in love with Draco Malfoy, and there was no denying that. But Harry wondered if it was at all possible for the Slytherin to reciprocate the same feelings. Was Malfoy capable of loving? Harry did not know, but he wished he did; because he didn't know if he could survive heartbreak, especially this one since his feelings for Draco were so intense it would probably kill him if he ever found out that Draco didn't love him back.

Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room hoping to avoid Hermione and Ron's interrogation about everything. No such luck, both of them were sitting there waiting on his return. Taking in a deep breath Harry prepared for the worst.

"Ok Harry, we are both here and in private so will you please explain what has been going on lately?" Hermione huffed.

"I don't think you are going to like this Hermione!" Ron warned, whispering in her ear.

"I know, Ronald. I have a very bad feeling about this." She mumbled.

"Will you two please quit whispering sweet nothings to each other and let me explain since you want to know so damn bad?" Harry snapped, sending them both evil glares.

"Fine, out with it Harry! I think Ron and I have been patient with you long enough."

"Especially me", grumbled Ron.

"Well, I have been seeing someone that I shouldn't be." He began.

"You could say that again." Ron interrupted.

Harry cleared his throat as if no one had said a word.

"Parkinson, I presume." Hermione guessed.

"Both of you just shut up and let me explain or I won't tell you a damn thing." He growled.

They just nodded their heads in order for Harry to continue on with his story.

"Like I was saying, I have been seeing someone that I really shouldn't be. I sneak out late at night to meet them, since it's practically the only time we can be together with out getting in trouble." He said, not really wanting to tell Hermione who he was seeing.

"So does she like you back?" Hermione asked curiously.

Taking a big deep breath and exhaling slowly, Harry hung his head in the floor avoiding eye contact with any of his friends.

"That's the thing Hermione. There is something about me that you do not know; something that I just quite recently discovered." He mumbled.

"What?" She said awkwardly.

"I prefer blokes." He said so quickly that the words almost ran together.

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted in complete shock.

"Harry! What is wrong with you?" She cried out.

"Have you gone mad?" She yelled, throwing her arms in the air above her head, shaking it vigorously.

"No, Hermione. I haven't gone mad!" He spat.

"Then please tell me it is some kind of weird prank, Harry because this isn't normal."

"It feels normal to me. It's what I like and what makes me happy, Hermione." He explained.

"But Harry, it is so wrong!" She grumbled.

"I know, that is what I thought at first, but you just got to realize your true feelings and what really makes you happy, and he does." Harry said slowly, hoping that Hermione would not persist on knowing who 'he' was.

"Oh, so you already fancy someone?" She asked curiously, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hermione, this is the part you really don't want to concern yourself with." Ron mumbled, pulling her shoulder.

"Ronald, please. This is not right. I think Harry is sick or something." She said glancing at the red-hair.

"Hermione, I am not fucking sick nor have gone mad! I am perfectly fine I assure you!" He practically screamed, waving his wand rapidly in mid air.

"Then tell me who the bloke is that you rather fancy." She demanded.

Ron gulped loudly as he sent a worried glance at Harry and then back to Hermione.

"Well, will you tell me?" Hermione repeated hatefully.

"I don't think it would be fit to tell you just yet, Hermione." Harry stuttered

"Don't think it would be fit to tell me eh Harry?" She screamed. "I think I deserve to know who the hell you seeing especially if it is a bloke."

"I'd rather not tell you." He said, trying to avoid the subject as he started to walk away.

"Harry James Potter, you will never walk away from me when I am having a conversation with you!" She yelled, pulling him back towards her.

"I demand to know who you are seeing!"

"Look, Hermione, it is really none of your business!" He snapped.

"Yes it is, Harry." She huffed. "Now, look I apologize for yelling at you but will you please tell me. I want to know." She said softly, looking into his green eyes.

Harry had always trusted Ron and Hermione with his deepest secrets, and they have never let him down so he figured that if he could trust them with anything, then he could most definitely trust them with this secret of his.

"Alright fine Hermione, I will tell you who I have been seeing as long as you promise you won't tell a single soul. I am not ready for the public to know that I prefer blokes yet, is that clear?" he said sharply.

"Yes, well indeed Harry." She responded, nodding her head for him to continue.

"Okay then, I have been seeing…" He hesitated.

"Out with it, Harry." Hermione ordered.

Taking in a deep breath, Harry quickly spat the words "Draco Malfoy."

Her face went white. Her eyes seemed to have popped right out of their sockets as her heart stopped completely inside of her chest while forgetting to breathe. Everything seemed to have come to a halt as she heard the words slip from his mouth. Tears soon swelled her eyes.

"I can't believe you did this to our friendship, Harry!" She began crying.

"Look, he knows nothing significant. I don't confide in him", he confessed feeling a little guilty.

"Harry, I hate to do this. I really do, but you did it to yourself. I can't be friends with you if you are shagging a Death Eater that is just horrible. I can't believe you, Harry. I thought you knew better, but apparently I was wrong." She sobbed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hermione, I am sorry." He said, as he went to pat her back, but she just shrugged it off.

Looking him deep in the eyes, Hermione muttered, "Are you truly sorry, Harry? Do you, would you, take it all back if you could?"

Thinking about everything that has happened between him and the Slytherin, Harry pondered the question a few seconds before coming up with a truthful response.

"No." He said bluntly. "I have enjoyed everything that Malfoy and I have shared and I would not take it back."

"That settles it then. I can not befriend someone who loves the enemy. That is morally wrong and just completely terrible. I am giving you a choice Harry; either it's him, Malfoy or us." She continued as the tears streamed down her reddened cheeks.

"Hermione, you can't be serious?" Harry shouted in pure shock.

"Harry, I am serious. It is either him, or us, and I expect a proper answer during breakfast, and if you so happen to chose him then I want you to approach the Slytherin table and tell him you love him!" She huffed.

"I can't embarrass myself like that, if I did choose him, Hermione." He growled.

"This conversation is finished Harry, I am going to sleep, and I think you should go to bed as well for you have an answer to give me tomorrow morning." She said harshly.

"You got to be kidding, Hermione! You can't do this to me this is absurd!" He shouted at her.

"Yes, well, what you are doing is completely irrational, Harry so I think it all equals out. Goodnight mate!" She hissed, before storming off to the ladies dormitories.

"Ron, please tell me you don't agree with her?" Harry sighed.

"Hermione has always been the brightest, no offense of course. I am sorry mate." Ron said sympathetically, as he too took off for the boys' dormitories.

Once the common room was completely empty, Harry took a seat in the big red chair in front of the fireplace and let his thoughts unravel before him. His two best friends, or so he thought were giving him the worst ultimatum he could possibly think of: Draco or them, because he thought that if they were true friends that they would accept him for who he was, no matter what, but in this it's completely different. Harry began staring at the crackling fire in front of him as he realized that this was going to be a long night, because there was so much he needed to consider here. Will Hermione and Ron ever talk to him again if he chose Malfoy? Does Malfoy have the same feelings as he does? What would happen if he does chose Draco? Why is this so hard for him to choose between friends and lovers?


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update, been working a lot and getting ready to go back to school. I know this short, but I hope to have another one up soon!

Chapter 21

The fire seemed to die down and Harry made his way to his bedroom, where he just fell in the bed, but he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep. He was really confused, and hurt. How could his best friends make him chose between him and Draco? The decision should be simple for Harry, but it was way more complicated. Placing his hands under his head, Harry stared up at the ceiling as he tried to sleep, but no such luck. He wanted his friends to understand that he was happy, why couldn't they see that? If they couldn't be happy for him, maybe they weren't worth all the trouble, but then again he remembered this muggle saying he had heard before "_Friends are forever, but love doesn't always last"_. Ron and Hermione had always been there for Harry when he needed them, but now when he needs them the most they left him deserted and alone. Maybe he should choose Draco, but how does he know Malfoy reciprocates the same feelings he does. For all Harry knew, Draco could be using him for sex and games. Thinking about it like that, really made Harry feel good about himself. Sighing deeply, Harry rolled on to his side and tried to go to sleep, but he had too much on his mind. He didn't want to lose Hermione or Ron as best friends, but then again he didn't want to lose Draco as a lover either. He is the first one that ever made Harry feel special, needed, wanted, and desired. Malfoy made Harry feel things he never thought he could.

Morning came way too soon for Harry. He really didn't think he had actually fallen asleep. Rubbing his eyes, he got out of bed and threw on his robes, before heading downstairs to breakfast. He surely hoped that Hermione did not actually make him choose, but that was just wishful thinking. He knew Hermione never forgot anything, especially something like this. Harry sulked into the Great hall, not looking at anyone, but he did manage to sneak a glance over at the Slytherin table; he noticed Malfoy was staring right back at him with his trademark smirk in place, but then it changed when he saw Harry's appearance. It looked as if Malfoy was a bit worried about him; Harry just returned a small smile before taking a seat at the Gryffindor table. The plate of food that was sitting in front of him, Harry pushed it to the side and didn't even bother to look at his housemates, especially Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione, you really don't expect me to do this do you?" Harry said quietly, not even looking at her as he spoke.

"Well, Harry, I thought about this a lot last night." Hermione said calmly.

"I didn't sleep, because I didn't want to loose you as a friend!" he snapped.

"SO you made your decision?" She questioned, trying to get him to look at her.

"Well, I realized something…" He mumbled. "If you were my best friend like you said you are, then you wouldn't make me choose. You would be happy for me that I finally found someone." He spat, now his emerald eyes burning into hers.

"Harry, I do want you to be happy!" She exclaimed.

"Then why are you making me chose?" He snapped, throwing his fork into his plate.

"Because, I don't want you to get hurt, and I know that you will." She said a bit more softly. "And not to mention you are in great danger by associating with the enemy."

"You know, you have always tried to protect me Hermione, and I respect that, but now I don't want to be protected. I want to take this chance. I don't want to wake up one day thinking what if about everything." He explained.

"So that's your decision?" She asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Right now, Hermione, I need to do this for myself, and if you can't understand that, then maybe you weren't a real friend to begin with. I just wish you would understand!" Harry said flatly before leaving the Gryffindor and heading towards the library.

Tears streamed down her face as she just sat there in utter shock. How could Harry just leave them like that after all they had done for him; he just left them.

"I can't believe him, that ignorant git!" Ron grumbled.

"I am never talking to him again!" Hermione cried.

In the library, Harry occupied a table in the far back. He was mad; he wanted to punch or throw something. How could his friends just treat him so horribly; they were supposed to be his friends, but Harry was beginning to rethink that?

"What's wrong, Harry?" A familiar voice drawled.

Turning around he saw a pair of beautiful silver eyes, full of concern.

"Nothing", he mumbled, trying not to look into the Slytherin's eyes, because if he did he was sure he would cry.

"Something, I noticed you arguing with your friends, Weaslebee and Granger!" He commented.

"They are not my friends!" Harry spat.

"What happened?" Malfoy said, looking into his eyes.

"They made me choose..."Harry started, but then turned away from Draco and walked away.

"Draco, I need to know something!" Harry exclaimed, facing the blonde Slytherin. "What the hell is going on between us, because it has been driving me crazy?"

Sighing deeply, Draco took a seat at a table, motioning for Harry to sit down next to him.

"I don't know Harry!" He muttered.

"Do you have any feelings for me at all or was it just fun and games for you?"

"No, it wasn't fun and games, Harry!" Draco replied hastily.

"Then do you have feelings for me or not!" The Gryffindor growled.

"Of course I do", the blonde hesitated.

"So that means we are a couple?" Harry asked quizzically, his heart thumping inside his chest.

"Now…Harry, let me explain." Draco mumbled. "I have feelings for you, but I'm not sue if I'm ready to be a couple with you or not!" He stuttered, tearing his gaze away from Harry's.

"That's all I needed to know, Malfoy!" Harry replied before standing up and walking away.

"Don't walk away, Harry! I do like you." Draco hissed.

"But you're not sure if you want to be in a relationship with me or not, right?" Harry said sharply.

"Exactly, do you know what the other students would do to us if they found out?"

"I don't give a damn about what other people think anymore, clearly you would see that, seeing as I gave up my friends hoping that you would be with me, but I guess I was wrong in thinking that you actually want me!" Harry spat, turning his back and walking away.

Draco heard the doors to the library slam shut as Harry left. His head fell into his hands; he wanted to be with Harry more than anything so why did he just let him walk out like that. As much as he wanted to be Harry's boyfriend he knew that it was not possible, people would talk and his father would soon find out, and he would definitely _Avada Kedavra_ him that instant. Right now Draco wishes he were dead, for making Harry leave like that. His heart ached severely, but he kept telling himself that it was the right thing to do, wasn't it?

Harry stormed up to the Gryffindor tower, grabbed his invisibility cloak and snuck out of Hogwarts. There was no reason for him to stay there; no one wanted him, not even his so called friends. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he had to get out of there while he still could. The pain was too intense for him to be there any longer. His friends weren't even talking to him, and the one person he loved didn't want to be with him so why should he stay where he's not welcome. Harry just wanted to go somewhere and get drunk to ease the pain and to help him forget about everyone who had broke his heart.

Right after breakfast Hermione ran up to the Gryffindor tower to search for Harry. She felt bad about what she had said to him, and she just wanted to talk to him. Emptiness fell up on her as she realized that no one was up there except for a few first years, none which had seen Harry. She quickly ran down the stairs and out to the Quidditch pitch, because she knew that when Harry was upset or stressed he tended to fly aimlessly around the pitch for hours at end, but he was not there either. Even though he never went to the library except with her, she went and checked anyway; however she did not find Harry there, but a very upset blonde Slytherin with his head buried in his hands. Hermione was going to regret what she was about to do, but she was worried about Harry. Slowly she approached the table that Malfoy occupied.

"Malfoy…" She said calmly.

He looked up with tears rolling down his face; Hermione caught her breath and smiled weakly as she took a seat across from him.

"What do you want Granger?" He said, trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"What's wrong?" She asked carefully.

"Why does my personal life concern you for? I think that is none of your business!" He snapped.

"It is my business when Harry is involved", she mumbled.

"What does Harry have to do with me?" He retorted.

"Everything", she said simply.

"Well, not anymore, Granger!" He hissed. "I ruined it!"

"I wouldn't expect anything different from you, Malfoy, always trying to ruin people's life just when they were happy!" She scoffed, and stormed out of the library.

Draco punched the wooden table violently, before grimacing in pain. He didn't mean to ruin his and Harry's relationship, but what other choice did he have? The other students would definitely kill him, not to mention his father; he just couldn't face the humiliation. His heart ached and panged with hurt and guilt; Harry had only been gone a little over thirty minutes and he was already missing him like crazy. No one had ever had that sort of effect on a Malfoy before; he was not supposed to let his emotions surface, but there Harry's best friend, Granger, witnessed him crying. This was bad, no one was supposed to see a Malfoy cry, hell; they weren't even supposed to cry in the first place. He had to make sure that she didn't go blabbing that she saw him crying in the library. He would do that right after he found Harry, and discussed everything. Draco wanted so much to be able to claim Harry as his, but being with him wasn't right. He was supposed to fancy girls, and be with a pure-blooded witch such as Parkinson. The thought of Parkinson made his stomach twist in disgust, but the mere thought of Harry Potter sent chills up his spine. As much as he hated to admit it, he was in love with the famous Golden Boy, Harry James Potter, and he had to go out and find him.


	22. Chapter 22

Changes

Chapter 22

Harry downed his glass of firewhiskey and motioned the waiter over to his table so he could order another glass. He was going on his third glass of firewhiskey and for some reason the pain and heartache still remained, just as strong as before the first glass. Even though most of his senses were clouded with the alcohol that still didn't help ease the severe pain in his heart. He didn't know what hurt the most, knowing that his friends didn't want him or knowing that the one he truly loved didn't want to be in a relationship with him. Harry sat there in his chair surrounded by all the commotion of the Hog's Head, but he was drowning in his own silence. Images of him and Malfoy making wild hot passionate sex flooded his memory as well as the great times he had shared with his best mates. Those were the happiest times of his life. Taking another swig of his firewhiskey, he realized that he had lost both aspects of his life, his friends and his lover. Anger boiled inside his body as he clenched the glass tightly, to restrain from tossing it across the pub. Harry wondered how come whenever he found happiness in his life something would also go wrong and screw it up. He decided to face the fact that he was supposed to be miserable with out any friends or a lover to wake up to in the morning that made the day feel worth while. He took another big swig of the alcohol before ordering another one. By now he was dizzy and he knew if he tried to get up his legs would surely fail him. Hell, his brain was even having difficulty processing coherent and complete thoughts. He sighed to himself as the alcohol slowly began to numb the pain inside of him.

It was right after that Draco had told Harry that he wasn't ready to be with him that Harry wanted to get out of Hogwarts. He didn't want to see Ron or Hermione; they had caused enough pain as it was and he really didn't need more. He didn't know how much more he could take, so he grabbed his invisibility cloak and set out towards Hogsmeade and has been here ever since. He figured at least someone would get worried and try to find him, but by now he didn't think anyone really cared what happened to him. He wondered if anyone would notice if he never returned to Hogwarts. If there was someplace secluded and deserted that he could go to; he surely would just to escape everything. He couldn't go back there and face his friends or Malfoy for that matter. Every time he saw the blonde prince his heart skipped a beat as chills erupted through his body. Being around Draco Malfoy actually made Harry feel like his life was worth living; like he had something to look forward to, but now all Harry had to look forward to was misery and loneliness.

Draco searched up and down the corridors of the school looking for Harry. He stayed out all night wondering the empty hallways hoping that he would find Harry, but he always came up empty handed. Draco checked the Quidditch pitch, the prefects' bathroom, the library. He even went as far as asking Snape if Harry had served detention with him. The professor thought nothing of it as Draco continued his journey through Hogwarts, searching for Harry Potter. The more he searched, the more he was beginning to worry that something bad might have happened to him, and the thought of that practically tore his heart into pieces. He had to find Harry, not only to make sure he was alright, but to tell him he was wrong and that he did want to be a couple with him. He hoped by the time he had found him that it wasn't too late, and that Harry would still give him a chance. Sighing deeply Draco stood in front of the Gryffindor tower, wishing that Harry or one of his friends would slip out and tell him where he was. He remained there for approximately another five minutes before the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, and Ron Weasley stepped out.

"Malfoy, what in the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron hissed, glaring at Malfoy.

"I'm looking for Harry; perhaps you have seen him, Weasley." He sneered.

"No, and frankly I don't care if I do see him again thanks to you ignorant git. You're the one that ruined Harry's life, by making him fall in love with you. You truly are a pathetic ponce, Malfoy! Now if you don't mind you are wasting my time!" Ron snapped, and walked off with out even a second glance at the blonde.

He just stood there gawking into space as the words hit him like knives as his heart collapsed into his stomach. The Weasel was wrong, Draco did not make Harry fall in love with him. Hell, he didn't even plan on falling in love with Gryffindor either, but it happened, and Draco was willing to admit that to himself now, but was it too late to confess it to Harry; Merlin, he hoped not.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" A voice snapped, that he immediately recognized as Grangers. He stared blankly at the bushy-haired Gryffindor as she came strutting through the portrait opening.

"I'm looking for Harry, and seeing that he is a Gryffindor I thought I might find him here." He retorted, rolling his eyes at the girl.

"Well you won't find him. I have not a clue as to where he went off to and nor do I care. If you hadn't played your stupid Slytherin games with him, Harry would not be driving himself mad over you. Knowing you Malfoy, you probably poisoned Harry with some kind of love potion, because Merlin knows no one could ever love some one as cruel as you, and there is no way that you could possibly love Harry. You are just playing games with him because in some sick and twisted fantasies of yours you actually believe Harry loves you. Well, let me introduce you to something called reality Malfoy; Harry hates you and wants nothing more than to hex your bollocks off and send you to Azkaban Prison for you to rot in a secluded cell!" She huffed, flipping her hair. Before she got a chance to walk away, Draco grabbed her wrist tightly; his cold silver eyes piercing into hers.

"How dare you question Harry's feelings for me; you have no clue as to what you're talking about because last time I heard you left Harry because he was gay and because he has feelings for me. I want to assure you mud-blood that those feelings are genuine. I am not the one that would resort to some kind of love potion to get the one I love, Granger. I can't believe you accuse me of playing games with Harry's heart when you and your little Weasel were the ones that broke it! Is it really that difficult to accept the fact that Potter actually loves me?" He hissed, holding her wrist tightly in his hand.

"Yes, because you're a nothing but a foul nasty evil Death Eater who has no heart or compassion. You don't give a damn about Harry; you only use him for sex!" She snapped, wriggling her arm free from his grasp.

"You don't have any clue as to how I really feel about Harry because you are so thick! You think you can protect Harry from getting hurt, well let me tell you something, you are the one that broke him in the process. Now sod off and get along with whatever your plans are before I decide to break you. I can inflict the most excruciating pain on you; pain so severe that you will be begging me to end the pain with the Avada Kedavra, so if I were you I would best be walking away Granger. I blame solely you for Harry's disappearance and Merlin help me if anything has happened to him because you will pay for this you filthy mud-blood." He sneered ruthlessly at her, striding off into the distance to continue his search.

Hermione stood there by the Fat Lady's portrait as tears swelled in her eyes. Her knees gave out as she collapsed to the floor burying her head inside of her hands. Malfoy has threatened her before but this one seemed promising. Her heart thudded rapidly in her chest as she thought about what the Slytherin had said. Was she really to blame for Harry's recent behavior? She loved Harry so much, as a friend, she just didn't want to see him getting hurt, and she knew that if he got involved with Malfoy that he would end up heartbroken, but perhaps Draco was right. She broke his heart by trying to protect him before he had a chance to experience anything romantic with Malfoy. She cried even harder at this realization, as she ran off to find Ron.

Draco had searched every hidden room, every empty room as well as asked most of the professors, but no one had seen Harry. Immediately Draco got an idea, go ask Dumbledore, he would be the one and only person who knew Harry's whereabouts. That's it, he thought to himself as he rushed back toward the other end of the school to the Headmasters office. He was so caught up in getting to his destination that he didn't see the other student walking right toward him. They collided and both fell to the floor with a loud THUD. Looking up, Draco sneered at his fellow Slytherin in disgust.

"Parkinson, couldn't you see I am in a hurry, you daft bint! Get out of my way!" He yelled, shoving the piggish girl off of him.

"Draky, I thought we could go back to my dorm and shag for the remainder of the day!" She snickered, twirling her short black hair around her fingers.

"Don't you ever call me that again, Parkinson; and how dare you assume that I want to shag you! In case you haven't noticed I have better taste then ditzy school girls!" He huffed, shoving past her.

"Or I have got a better idea Malfoy." She said more seriously. "You can finally help me get revenge on that smart-ass Gryffindor mud-blood, Granger!" She said, staring at the back of his head intently.

Draco stopped in his tracks, turned around with his trade-mark smirk in place and simply nodded. "I would like nothing more than to get back at Granger! And Parkinson, don't you even think of laying one hand on me or I will hex you into oblivion!"

"Very well, Malfoy." She sighed in disappointment.

Draco decided that getting Granger for what she had done to Harry was something that he had found himself thinking about a lot lately, and how she could do that to Harry was beyond him.

"So what do you got in mind Parkinson?"

"Before we being I must declare that I need your full participation in this before we proceed, because if you don't then it is not going to work." She clarified.

"What exactly do I have to do?" He snorted.

"Drink Polyjuice", she stated simply.

"And whom will I be transforming into?"

"Weasley."

"You are insane! I am not going to lower myself to being transformed into one of those muggle-loving lot!" He exclaimed, harshly.

"Very well then I guess I will have to devise another plan!" She sighed.

"What exactly are you getting at Parkinson?" He sneered.

"I don't feel like explaining it to you. Let's just say if you become the Weasel for an hour then Granger will certainly get what she deserves." She snickered.

"I do not have to touch her do I, because if I do then I am out!" He said hastily.

"No, I wouldn't go that far Draco. So I take it you are interested?"

"Seeing as you won't explain the whole plan to me, yes I am quite intrigued Parkinson." He smirked.

"Good, now be sure to meet me in the Room of Requirement at 8 P.M. tomorrow to discuss further action, and please Draco don't be late." She said sternly before walking out of the dungeons.

Smirking to him self Draco walked out of the dungeons and continued on his destination to the headmaster's office to see if Dumbledore knew where Harry was hiding at. The whole way there Draco couldn't help but think about what kind devious idea Pansy had up her sleeve. He had to admit that he did want to make Granger pay for what she had done and all the trouble she had caused for him and Harry; he couldn't wait to see what Pansy had planned for the mud-blood.

Finally Draco had reached the winding staircase that lead to Dumbledore's office. Muttering the password he slipped inside until he was at the big heavy wooden door. He only knocked softly twice before the Headmaster muttered for him to enter.

"Aah, Malfoy, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore said calmly.

"It's Harry sir." He panted heavily. "I don't know where he is."

"So I take it you have searched the entire castle grounds?" The old man said firmly.

Draco nodded.

"I may be one of the most powerful wizards, but I simply cannot track where one of my students have gone. I assure you Malfoy that wherever Harry maybe he is quite safe." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"If you do not know where Harry is then how can you assure his safety, Headmaster?" Draco snorted.

"Mr. Malfoy, let me assure you that none of my students, especially Harry Potter is in danger; although I am not aware of his location", Dumbledore repeated a bit more harshly.

Rolling his eyes Draco just left the Headmaster to whatever he wad doing. He decided it was time to go searching outside of the castle grounds for Harry Potter. He made a vow to himself that he would not eat sleep nor drink until he found Harry Potter. He would search day and night until Harry was back at Hogwarts and back in his arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Harry remained at the bar too intoxicated to move any part of his body, besides his brain, which wasn't working too well either. He wanted to go back to the Gryffindor common room and just fall into his bed where he could sleep for days, but he couldn't walk so he wasn't sure on how he was going to get there. Harry glanced around the bar for anyone who looked slightly familiar, but found no one besides old wizards and drunken witches, that seemed to turn his stomach in disgust. He wanted out of there and fast, but finding a way out was looking rather slim at that time.

"Merlin, you are Harry bloody Potter!" A wizard exclaimed as he approached the table.

Harry barely nodded, because at this time he wasn't sure as to who he was or where he was even at. All he knew was that he needed to get back to the Gryffindor common room and get in his bed.

"You look pretty smashed there Potter." He laughed.

Harry didn't respond but continued glaring at the old wizard with grey shaggy hair and a very slim body. His breath smelled of butter beer, but he seemed a little more coherent than Harry was at the time.

"Ned ta go back to Hogwats." Harry slurred.

"You really are pretty lit, Potter. Looks as if I'll be helping you get back to the school grounds", the old voice cackled.

He wrapped a lengthy arm around Harry's body and pulled him to his feet. Harry's head hung low as his eyes fixated on the blurred floor. It felt as if the whole room was spinning rapidly out of control as a wave of heat flushed through out his body causing him to break out into a sheet of sweat. Grabbing a hold of the nearest table, Harry spilled his stomach contents on to the floor and then collapsed.

"I know just what to do with you." The old wizard mumbled to himself.

He picked up Harry's limp body, tossing it over his shoulders and walked out of the Hog's Head with him. The wizard soon reached the Dark Forest and dumped his body near a fallen tree trunk. Harry didn't move a muscle let a lone flinch a nerve; he looked completely lifeless.

"There, I'll let the creatures in here deal with you." He hissed as he walked away from Harry's unconscious body and disappeared into the darkness.

Draco walked outside onto the school grounds with a lantern in his hand, still searching for any sign of Harry. He was getting more worried by the minute that something terrible had happened to him, and he couldn't blame anyone but his self if something ever happened to Harry. The nighttime air was chilly against Draco's skin as the wind blew a light breeze causing him to shiver. It was almost too dark for him to see out of his lantern, but he wasn't going to give up; he had to find Harry, he just had too.

"Malfoy", a familiar voice drawled.

Draco practically jumped out of his skin, dropping the lantern; he turned around to see Professor Snape glaring at him harshly.

"Professor", Malfoy stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"I received the word that one of my students was out roaming the school grounds." He explained snidely. "Now I am not about to give you detention, but I want you to return back to your dormitory immediately, and I do not want to catch you back out in the hallways or school grounds anymore." He growled, before turning and strolling away.

"Professor, Harry Potter is missing." Draco stuttered, not sure as to why he was telling Snape this.

"I am sure our famous Potter will turn up, and may I ask why this is any concern of yours?" He hissed.

Draco did not respond to Professor Snape, because he had no idea on what to say. He certainly wasn't going to admit to him that he was in love with Harry and that he hoped nothing happened to him so he was going to search all day and all night until he found Harry.

Draco reluctantly returned back to his dormitory, but he could not go to sleep; his mind was racing. He paced his room back and forth, trying to come up with a way to sneak back out and continue his search. Taking a deep breath Draco sat on the foot of his bed and collapsed from worry and exhaustion. He didn't plan on falling asleep it, but he couldn't help it; the stress had consumed his entire body and he just passed out.

The next day Draco woke up immediately and started searching Hogwarts once more. He was not going to give up; he was determined to find Harry and confess his love for him and tell him that he did want to be in a relationship with him.

"Malfoy, where are you off to?" Goyle asked.

"Personal business", he mumbled, grabbing his robes.

"You are hardly here at night, and the only time I see you is during class. What exactly are you up to?"

"I said it is personal business now if you don't mind." Draco snapped.

Before he continued his journey, he had to go to potions class. He really dreaded going to class, because he felt like he was ignoring his heart, which made him feel cruel and cold, like his father. Draco did not want to end up like his father worshiping some lunatic Lord that thinks he is going to go on a killing spree. Sitting there in Potions class, Draco's mind began wondering at all the possibilities that could have happened to Harry. His heart ached severely; he just needed to know that Harry was alright and maybe all that pain would ease up a bit, but not until he found Harry.

"Malfoy", a scratchy voice growled.

"What in the hell are you doing here Weasel?" He sneered.

"I am your partner you daft git." He spat. "You really are thick!"

"Do you value your life, because if you do I would shut the fuck up before I end it for you", Draco yelled.

"Piss off, Malfoy!" Ron mumbled, grabbing ingredients from the storage room.

"Where is your perfect Potter?" Draco snickered, trying to hide the truth in his question, hoping that Ron would say something.

"I should be asking you the same question, Malfoy. Who's to say that you didn't sell him off to you-know-who", the red-head grumbled, pouring in the ingredients.

Draco grabbed Ron by the collar and shoved him into the stone cold wall, causing him to grimace in pain. He was only centimeters from the Gryffindor's face; his anger boiling in his veins.

"How dare you Weasel, ever accuse me of selling out Potter to Voldemort! I would not spend my night and days searching for him, if I did something like that, you ignorant git!" Draco howled, grasping his collar tightly.

Raising his fist, Ron jabbed Draco in the side of his of his face, releasing him from the Slytherin's grip. Draco struggled back and struck Ron on the other side of his face. The Gryffindor growled and threw another punch at Draco hitting him in the stomach. The blonde Slytherin clutched his lower abdomen, doubling over in pain.

"Weasley, Malfoy", Professor Snape's voice drawled. "What in bloody hell is going on?"

Snape yanked the two boys apart and shoved them out into the hallway.

"Could one of you please explain why you attacked each other during my class?" He roared.

Ron and Draco just glared at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Well speak you imbeciles!"

"Ron accused me of Potter's disappearance." Draco finally blurted.

"Weasley let me assure you that Malfoy had nothing to do with Potter's recent disappearance. One hundred points will be taken from Gryffindor for serious false accusation and the disruption of my class."

Draco just folded his arms across his chest in pleasure and smirked as Weasley sulked back inside the room. Draco was just about to follow him when he got an urge to ditch class and go looking for Harry. He knew Professor Snape would excuse him since he was a Slytherin.

"Professor, I'm not feeling well. I think I may be sick and I need to go lie down." Draco grumbled sickly.

"Very well, Malfoy. I most certainly do not want you infecting the rest of my class." Professor Snape drawled on, dismissing Malfoy with the wave of his hands.

Smirking to himself in achievement, Draco rushed down the hallway and made his way outside to the school grounds. He had practically searched every place, every hidden corridor inside, now it was time to search every square inch of Hogwarts' outside premises, and he was not going to give up. He started by searching every possible inch of the Quidditch shower rooms and Quidditch pitch, still no sign of Harry. He was really beginning to panic and worry. Where could he have run off too? A horrible thought then crossed his mind, what if Harry got mad and left Hogwarts and went back to his muggle family? Draco really hoped that Harry would not be that upset to return back to his aunt and uncles.

Draco was beginning to run out of places to search and inside he was going crazy, and the thought that something bad had happened to Harry kept running through his mind, and he couldn't shake that thought at all. There was one place Draco hadn't checked and that was Hagrid's hut. He knew that Harry always went and talked with the half-giant when he was upset or anything.

"Fuck!" He muttered to him self, walking back toward the school.

Draco did not know why he couldn't stop worrying about Harry. He wanted to, but his mind would not let him and his heart ached for his return. Sitting down beside the lake, Malfoy tossed stones in to the water carelessly. Where had Potter gone too or more precise what exactly happened to him? He had even been absent from Quidditch matches, and Malfoy knew that Quidditch was Harry's favorite thing to do. There was no way he would miss Quidditch for the world; something is terribly wrong here, and he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Draco", a soft voice muttered.

"Bugger off Parkinson; I am in no mood for your pathetic sex games." He grumbled, not even looking at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You just act so odd, and so not like yourself." She observed.

Staggering to his feet Malfoy shoved the fragile body against the tree, glaring into her dark eyes.

"Let me tell you something, Parkinson, what is going on in my life is none of your concern. So I would suggest keeping your nose out of my business before I hex you into oblivion." He scolded.

"Some one's got their knickers in a twist." She huffed.

"At least I know how to keep my knickers on." He growled at her.

"When it comes to Potter, they're on the floor with in seconds, even I couldn't get undressed that fast." She snickered.

A rage boiled inside of his blood as he felt it rising to the surface of his skin. His eyes were glowing with intense pain and anger as he cornered Pansy against the bark of the tree. His face was only inches from hers as he breathed heavily.

"Don't you ever bring up, Potter again or you will disappear next and only this time you won't return. I'm sure no one would be too heartbroken over your death." He hissed.

Pansy broke away from Malfoy's restraints and ran away. Running his fingers through his blonde strands, Draco paced the lakeside trying to think of places Harry would have run off too, but none came to mind. As his mind continued to wander about the Gryffindor, he started walking towards the forbidden forest. The blankets of trees prevented the sunlight from shining through, making it very dark. Draco's heart skidded in his chest in anticipation for anything out of the ordinary. Every crackle the ground made the Slytherin jumped in alarm, searching for his predator. He kept walking deeper in the forest, while his mind kept telling him to go back, to turn around, but he couldn't shake the fact that his heart was telling him something different. His nerves were on end as he crept past huge caves, which was a home to Merlin knows what. Out of the corner of his eye, Malfoy spotted something that resembled a black shoe; all senses of his shut off as he raced toward the object in the ground.

Bending down to his knees, Malfoy observed the black shoe and realized it was attached to a foot which happened to be attached to a body. The body was cold and numb; it appeared that it had been there quite some time. Pulling the bushes back, Draco gasped in horror as his heart stopped abruptly in his chest. He could not move and his ability to speak left him. He couldn't find it in him to utter any kind of noise, except gasp that heartbreaking sight in front of him of Harry Potter's lifeless body.

"HARRY!!!!!" Draco finally managed to choke out.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Malfoy cradled Harry's stiff body in his arms as tears poured out of his eyes. His heart breaking as he stared down at his cold pale, emotionless face. The pain was consuming him; it felt as if some one had ripped his heart out and blew it into tiny pieces of nothing.

"HARRY!" He cried loudly, wishing the brunette would open his eyes.

Malfoy picked up Harry's body, cradling it in his arms and rushed back to Hogwarts, praying that he wasn't dead and that Madam Pomfrey could save him somehow.

"Harry! You can't die on me, you can't! I love you too much to let you die! Don't be dead Harry! I am sorry for everything I have ever said to you! I do want to be with you. Oh Merlin, I am so sorry, please wake up, please tell me that you are not dead!" Malfoy sobbed, as he got closer and closer to Hogwarts.

Once he was finally inside the building, he took no time in getting to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey immediately took Harry from Malfoy and laid him on a white bed.

"Mr. Malfoy, how long has he been like this?" She asked.

"I…don't know! I just found him like this. Is he dead? Can you save him?" He choked out.

"I will see what we can do Mr. Malfoy." She said softly turning to examine the body.

"Well he still has a pulse, but not much of one. There is still hope my young man." She said a bit cheerfully.

It felt as if all the pressure on Draco's shoulders was lifted off and a new hope swam through his veins as his heart pounded in his chest. A tiny smile crossed his face, as he too walked over to join Madam Pomfrey, who began chuckling to herself. Draco cast her an awkward look; he couldn't understand why she would be laughing.

"May I ask what is so funny?" He sneered.

"Mr. Potter is not dead nor is he going to die. He has just had a bit too much to drink and is unconscious. I gave him a sobering potion to help revive him. He should wake up in about 15 minutes." She explained.

Walking over to the side of Harry's bed, Malfoy placed his hand over his, caressing it lightly.

"Potter, how dare you scare me like that! I thought I was going to lose you; quite a fright ya know." Draco hissed, in his ear. "I don't want to lose you, Harry. I don't know what I would do if I ever did, so please don't you ever do that to me again you little shit! Next time you decide and to go out and get trashed make sure I am with you, so I can take care of you!" He sneered.

Malfoy just sat there rubbing Harry's hand with his, waiting on him to wake up. He wanted to look into those deep emerald eyes of his which was always full of intense passion. His heart ached deeply as time crept by slowly.

"Damn, you Potter! You are a bloody idiot, but I love you none the less!" He hissed, kissing his fingertips lightly.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am going to have to ask you to leave and join your classmates for dinner in the Great Hall." Madam Pomfrey instructed.

"I am not hungry! I would wish to stay here in case he wakes up." He snapped.

"Very well, you may stay through dinner, but after that you must return to your common room!" She huffed.

Malfoy just snorted, and turned his eyes back up on Harry's sleeping body. He seemed so peaceful and relaxed like there was not a thing to worry about, and that's how Draco felt when he was with Harry. Nothing in the world seemed to matter to him, besides of the raven-haired Gryffindor. He was all he could think about night and day, but one thing came to Draco's mind. Who had planted Harry's body in the woods? If they wanted to kill him; they should have used _Avada Kedavra, _but they didn't. They just left him there in the middle of the Dark Forest. Draco was determined to find out who did it, and kill them. No one messed with his Harry.

Draco immediately focused his eyes onto Harry's which seemed to be twitching as well as his arms. The beat in his chest pounded with excitement, hoping that any second he would get to see those warm exotic emerald eyes. Harry's fists rose to rub his eyes vigorously. Glancing around the room in bewilderment, Harry begin to panic until he saw a pair of stormy grey eyes staring at him, full of concern.

"Malfoy", he mumbled groggily.

Draco locked his eyes on Harry's while holding his hand in his, squeezing it lightly as his heart raced rapidly in his chest.

"What happened? Where am I; and what are you doing here?  
Harry asked nervously.

"I found you unconscious in the Dark Forest and thought you were dead. I freaked out and brought you back to the Hospital Wing where I remained." Draco explained sadly.

"I was in the Hog's Head, and now I am here." Harry grumbled, running his free hand through his tousled hair.

"Yes, you were quit trashed and I must mind you not to ever do that again. You gave me quit the scare that you were dead!" Malfoy scolded.

"Well, if you wouldn't have turned me down you wouldn't have to worry about me going and getting trashed and getting thrown into the forest like a pile of rubbish." Harry snapped, now sitting up in his bed.

"Harry, about that…" Malfoy began.

"Save your breath…I know Malfoy's don't apologize."

"I wasn't going to apologize, I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend, you thick git." Malfoy snickered.

Harry's face immediately lit up like a Christmas tree, as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him down on top of him.

"You're the thick one for asking me such a stupid question. You know I would be your boyfriend." Harry laughed, pressing his lips violently on to Draco's as their tongues collided passionately. "Good, I wasn't about to take no for an answer!" Malfoy moaned against Harry's lips.

"Excuse me, boys", a rather squeaky voice coughed.

Both of them turned to look directly at Madam Pomfrey who was standing there with both of her hands on her hips, glaring at the two.

"I do not want to see any of that again." She declared, walking back to take care of another patient.

Harry and Malfoy both burst out laughing.

"What do we do now?" Malfoy asked. "I mean we are dating, but do we tell everyone at once or just not tell him, but I don't want to keep this a secret, Harry."

"I know. Everyone already hates me, so by telling them that I am dating you would only give them another reason to hate me, and I really don't care, because if they were my true friends they would stand by me. I am for announcing our relationship tomorrow evening at dinner." Harry explained.

"But what if my father finds out? He would definitely kill me when he found out, and I can't risk that Harry. I just can't take the chance of my father discovering our relationship." Draco said sadly, hanging his head to the floor.

Harry felt a pain in his heart as he looked over at Malfoy. He didn't want to hide their relationship, now that they were together. Harry no longer cared what people thought of him; he realized that his own happiness was far more important than the opinions of others. Only one person's happiness mattered more to him than his own, and that was Draco. He wanted Draco to be happy regardless of how he felt.

"Right then, just so your father won't find out, our relationship shall be secret. We will think of a place and time to meet every night." Harry explained, holding Draco's hand in his.

"Thank you, Harry", mumbled Malfoy, bending down to give his new boyfriend a soft passionate kiss on the lips.

"I have to go to class; you must get some rest, because you have to come back to classes tomorrow!" Malfoy snickered.

"Right, oh and don't tell anyone that I am alright. I want to surprise everyone." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Why would I deny the boy-who-lived a chance to surprise the whole student body of his surprise return?" He laughed. "I most certainly wouldn't want to ruin that."

"Good", Harry replied with a smirk on his face.

"I will be back later, Harry, and please do not snog any of the other patients here." Draco joked.

"Wouldn't dream of snogging anyone but you", Harry chuckled.

Draco left and hurried to the Slytherin dormitory to grab his books and hurry to his last class of the day.

"Draco, did you happen to forget about my little plan?" Pansy sneered, with her hands on her hips. "I am sick and tired of that perfect mud-blood raking in all the points for Gryffindor, and I am sure you are tired of her going on about you and Harry." She whispered in his ear.

"There is nothing going on between me and Harry." Malfoy lied nervously.

"You just called him by his first name, so there is something going on, and you can't lie worth shit Malfoy." She snickered.

"I am not discussing this with you. I said I would help you with you're little plan, now what exactly do you have in mind?" He snarled, glaring daggers at her.

"Here is a small bottle of Polyjuice Potion, Malfoy, but there seems to be a problem." She hesitated, rolling her eyes at Draco.

"What?" He said agitated.

"I can't seem to find the Weasel." She mumbled, tapping her foot on the floor.

"What? You need to find him!" He shouted.

"I was hoping maybe you could do it, because you guys actually fight all the time and everything would just go more normally." Pansy squeaked.

"Parkinson! I never should have agreed to your stupid little plan." He growled. "I quit!"

"Fine. You can quit, but remember if you quit, there is no way you could ever get with Potter." She hissed, running her hands over his cheek bones.

"Keep Harry out of this. You know nothing, and I certainly do not need that mud-blood intruding in my private relations with him." He sneered.

"Right, now find the Weasel. He is probably at Quidditch practice, Merlin knows he will never improve." She giggled.

Draco just snorted and took off for the Quidditch pitch. It was fully of Gryffindors flying tactically around the goal-posts. He decided to hang out in the changing room until Weasley came along to change and then he would hex him and hide him in the broom closet just outside.

Suddenly Draco heard voices as the door flew open. He ducked behind a stall, as the Gryffindors began to strip out of their uniforms. He twisted his nose in disgust, for there was only one Gryffindor he would like to see strip, and that would happen to be his boyfriend, Harry Potter.

"So Ron you have improved your skills, but there are some other tricks that Harry might be able to teach you." George Weasley said, turning on a shower.

"I would not take advice from Harry if it were to guarantee that Gryffindor would win the rest of the matches for the remainder of the season. He is nothing but a flaming poof." Ron grumbled, scrubbing soap all over his pale body.

"Did you just say Harry is a bloody poof?" Fred laughed hysterically.

"Yeah, and not to mention the worst of it, he is in love with Malfoy." Ron growled.

Draco's eyes shot up, glaring evilly at the red-head. So Harry had told the Weasel about their relationship, Draco's body filled with anger. He didn't know who to be angrier with Ron for blabbing the secret to the rest of the Gryffindors or at Harry for telling in the first place.

"Relax; you must have taken a bludger to the head, because you just said Harry is in love with Malfoy." George laughed.

"I swear it. He never actually told me, but all the secret meetings and all the hickeys on his neck, it has to be Malfoy." Ron sighed.

"Maybe Harry is not in love with Malfoy, but maybe he is just shagging him." Fred and George both said.

"That's just bloody disgusting. Who would want to shag Malfoy? He is pale and extremely too thin and not to mention the worst arse hole in this school." Ron hissed.

Another surge of anger washed over Malfoy, making him want to hex all three of the Weasley's into oblivion, but he didn't move. He had self control. Sitting there fuming, Malfoy remained perfectly still.

"Guys, please quit talking about Harry. He is probably dead by now, and won't be coming back, and I bet Malfoy had something to do with his disappearance. I still believe he did, even after the fight in Snape's room. I can't shake the feeling that Malfoy was behind Harry's death." Ron said lowly, wrapping an orange and gold towel around his waste, not even realizing that his brothers had already left and that he was in there alone.

With out thinking Draco jumped up from the hiding spot with his wand aiming directly at the Weasel.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here Malfoy?" Ron shouted.

"Shut up and don't ask questions Weasel." He growled, aiming his wand and locking the door.

"Get out!" Ron yelled.

"I said to shut the hell up!" Malfoy hissed, pointing his wand at the Gryffindor.

"Let's get one thing straight Weaslebee, I had nothing to do with Harry's disappearance. I told you that once, and I am telling you again, it isn't my fault Harry left. You and your stupid mud-blood girlfriend drove him away, trying to control him." Malfoy grumbled, walking closer to the red-head.

Ron backed up against the wall with no where to go, and his wand was on the other side of the room. His body was shaking with terror as the Slytherin inched closer and closer to him.

"You leave Hermione out of this." Ron demanded, his voice quivering.

"I will as soon as you quit running your pathetic mouth that I was the one who killed Harry, and by the way I am sure Harry's not dead." Malfoy smirked.

"What did you do to him, you insane prat?" Ron shouted. "You probably gave him away to the Death Eaters."

"Shut up", Malfoy hissed, aiming his wand directly at Ron's face.

Ron was about to smack the wooden stick right from his hands, but Malfoy saw that and shouted "Petrificus Totalus." And Ron's body fell stiffly to the floor with a loud thud. Smirking down at the body, Draco grabbed his wrists and dragged him outside, and opened the door to the broom shed.

"I'll just leave you in here until the hex wears off; it shouldn't be any longer than an hour." Malfoy snickered, laying Ron's body in the closet.

Draco quickly pulled the small container of Polyjuice, which Pansy had given him earlier, from his pocket. He opened it carefully. The taste was repugnant and the texture was thick and chalky going down his throat. Each time he swallowed the chunky mixture he thought he was going to be sick, but he suddenly felt his veins boiling and his body transfiguring. Grabbing the Robes off of Ron's body, he quickly changed into them and then took off for the castle to find Granger. He had to be quick for he was on a time limit, and he wasn't going to let Granger get away.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated lately. School had practically taken over my life, but now that it's out. I will now be able to update more frequently. I also want to say that this has not been beta-ed, so I claim all my mistakes. Please R&R!!

Chapter 25

Racing back into Hogwarts, Malfoy went directly up to the Gryffindor common room, hoping to find Hermione and go through with the plan. The more he thought about it, the more he just wanted to quit, but Draco knew he couldn't quit because Parkinson was sure to get him if he did. Entering the Gryffindor common room, Draco sneered distastefully at the red and gold color combinations. It was truly disgusting to him. The room was definitely a lot smaller than the Slytherin common room, and had a lot less furniture as well. There was no one in the common room at the moment except for a few first years; who just looked at him strangely.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, as she barged through the doors with her hands full of books.

"What?" He said, trying to sound more like the Weasel.

"Have you heard anything from anyone about Harry?" She asked worriedly.

"I thought you were angry at him because he is snogging Malfoy." Ron snorted. "Besides I have been looking for you."

"Well, I am not sure if Harry has been seeing Malfoy or not, but I am sure that evil git had something to do with it, and may I ask why you have been looking for me?"

Trying to retain his temper, Ron took in a deep breath and just glared at her a few moments before remembering what he was doing there in the first place.

"Look, I know this is going to sound odd, but…er…I…Gra—Hermione." He stuttered.

"What is it Ron?" She snapped.

"I…fancy…you." Ron mumbled.

"What?" Hermione gasped, dropping all of her books immediately.

Without thinking, Ron got down picked up all of her books and parchment that she had scattered on to the floor and handed them to her.

"I…really…didn't know to tell you, but I had to." Ron said lowly, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Ronald, I don't exactly know what to say to you." She breathed, her cheeks flushed.

"Just have a drink of butter beer with me, and we will call it a night, because I know you like to study." Ron suggested; his nerves twisting and coiling with disgust inside of his body.

"Ron, we can't have butter beer in the dormitory!" She exclaimed.

"Always about the rules, Hermione, come on take a chance, all I am asking for is for you to have one drink with me." He said, looking into her honey eyes with no emotion what so ever.

"What has gotten into you, Ronald? You're acting odd." She observed, cocking her eyes towards his.

"Well, when Harry disappeared, I realized that time is short, and we may never get to tell the ones we love how we truly feel, and please don't make me go mushy I will be sick." Ron said, making fake gagging noises.

"May I ask how in Merlin's name did you get a bottle of butter beer into our dormitory?" She snapped.

"Did you forget that I have two brothers who are always sneak illegal items into Hogwarts?" He snickered as he pulled the bottle of butter beer that pansy had given him.

"Fine, just one drink, must I mind you Ronald that you need to get to your studies after this!" She snorted.

"Deal, we drink and then do homework." He laughed.

Ron poured them both a drink of the butter beer and watched her intently as she but the goblet up to her lips and began to sip on it, while he nearly pretended to drink his. He maybe in the Gryffindor common room, but he was not stupid enough to drink anything Pansy had given him, especially if it was destined for a certain know-it-all Gryffindor. Ron glanced at the clock he nearly had 20 minutes left to finish it all and get back to the shed where he left Ron and his brothers.

"This tastes funny, Ron, do you agree with me?" She asked, her words a bit slurred.

"I think it tastes just fine, 'Mione." He winked, as he pretended to take another of his.

Ron began to notice that Hermione's pupils were beginning to dilate and they had a bit of a dreamy cast to them. Smirking pleasingly, Ron took the goblet from her hand.

"I think you have had enough. I do want you to be able to finish the homework so I can copy." He laughed.

"Yes, I might need to do that. What was our homework again?" She asked hypnotically, as if she was in some sort of trance.

"Right, I am going to go pick up a few books from the library and I will be right back. Now start working on that essay for Professor Snape on the calming potion." Ron instructed, quickly shoving the bottle back into his robes.

"What is your name?" Hermione asked in her trance like voice.

Ron did not reply, but merely snickered to himself as he left the Gryffindor common room and rushed back out to the Quidditch pitch where he had left three Weasley's. He was half tempted on leaving them there, but nothing good could come of it.

Stepping inside the small shed, Draco quickly switched the clothes back and revived all three of the Weasley's. They all jumped up and pulled their wands out on Draco immediately.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" George growled.

"Besides your self", Fred added.

"I want the three of you to stop telling lies that I am the one who made Potter leave. If I hear another word from any of you I will make sure each and every one of you pathetic Weasley's suffer!" He snarled, and with that he left the shed.

"What was that about?" George asked, blankly.

"Stupid git", muttered Ron.

Ron was headed back for the common room to get ready for a nice hot bath, and the twins decided to test some new pranks on a couple of first years in the library. He entered the common room; ready to blow up to Hermione about what Malfoy had done to him, only he couldn't find her.

"Ginny, have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked to his sister, who had just walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, and she's acting a bit…odd. I told her to lie down and maybe she will be alright." Ginny explained.

"What do you mean odd?" Ron asked, concerned.

"I don't know….just out of the sorts." Ginny sighed. "It's not really like Hermione to ask me for help with homework."

"What? Hermione needed help? That is not possible." Ron gasped. "She knows practically ever text book by heart."

"Exactly, so I told her to go rest and maybe she will be well afterwards. I do so wish Harry was here. He could help." She breathed, slumping on to the couch beside her brother.

"Harry's not though. He's a flaming poof. You can deny it all you want, but there is something going on with him and Malfoy." Ron growled.

"Ronald, seriously, would you mind if Harry was a poof, if he wasn't involved with Malfoy?" Ginny asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know, but Malfoy!" He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Do you really even have proof of him and Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"I have seen the idiot come in at late hours of the night with hickeys all over his neck, and the thing that gave it away was one night he came in wearing Slytherin robes! Explain that Ginny! Do try and explain that to me, because I see it as Harry and Malfoy met up and shagged each other stupid, and put on the wrong robes. What are you going to say that some one drugged them and switched their robes as a joke?" He snorted.

"I don't know Ronald, but you're just so thick!" Ginny snapped.

"Sod off. I am going to bed now", he muttered, walking up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room where he saw Pansy Parkinson sitting on the couch, awaiting his return. A mischievous smile spread across her thin lips as she glared at him.

"Well, Draco, what came of it?" She asked getting to her feet and wrapping an arm around his shoulder; he immediately brushed it off.

"I think it worked. She didn't have a clue as to what was in a calming potion. How long are the effects of this potion?" He asked.

"It usually lasts about a month." Pansy smirked, tracing her skinny fingers along Draco's shoulder; he brushed them off as well.

"Well, I can easily assure you that Gryffindor won't be getting to many points in Potions this month." He smirked.

"Good to hear that plan worked. Now tell me, Draky, what is with you and Potter? You mustn't lie to me. I can tell you're obsessed with him?" She said in a squeaky voice, running her lips across his ear lobe.

Draco backed away immediately, glaring at her.

"Listen, Parkinson, I did your dirty deed, and there was no deal that said I had to spill out my personal life for you. So if you would kindly fuck off." He drawled.

"What did happen to our Precious-Potter?" She chuckled.

"Would everyone quit fucking asking? I don't have a fucking clue! For once I had nothing to do with it!" He shouted, and stormed off to the boys' dormitory.

Bright rays of sunlight broke through the windows as Draco rubbed his eyes. He had to get up early to go see Harry before he returned to his classes. Pulling on his robes, Draco hurried out of the common before anyone could notice he was already gone.

"Morning, Madam Pomfrey", Draco said in a groggy voice. "Is Mr. Potter still here?" He asked.

"Yes, he was just waking up." She responded cheerfully as she directed Draco towards his bed.

A smile crossed his face as he saw Harry sitting up in bed sipping on some pumpkin juice. He nearly ran over to his bed side.

"Morning Potter", Draco said a bit too loudly.

"Must you yell? I am not def." Harry replied with laughter in his voice. "And what are you doing here; What if some one catches you?"

"Relax, I will just tell them that I was about to hex you. I wanted to come and see how you were feeling." Draco said, placing his hands over Harry's.

"I could be better. I'm still feeling a bit dizzy, but Pomfrey said that would pass as the day goes on. It's good to see you. I am really sorry that I scared you. You just hurt me, and I didn't know what else to do. Being in the school just made it so much worse so I had to get out; I wanted to numb all the pain that everyone had caused me. Not just you, but my "so called friends" as well." Harry explained, looking deeply into a pair of silvery grey eyes.

"Right, it will be alright, Harry. But I want to know about the wizard who left you in the Dark Forest? Do you remember anything about him or her?" Draco asked.

"His voice was deep and smooth. It didn't sound dangerous at first, and there was something about his eyes. They were intense and passionate, but I can't recall the color." Harry mumbled, wracking his brain for any bits of information that might help.

"Mr. Malfoy, I must ask you to leave. Mr. Potter is returning to class today." Madam Pomfrey announced.

"Very well." He said coolly.

Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

"I will see you later?" He smirked.

"Most definitely", responded Harry with a wide grin on his face as he got to his feet.

Draco left the hospital wing to attend his first class, which was History of Magic with Hufflepuff. The class seemed to drag on with Professor Binn's monotonous voice filling the air. None of the students seemed to be paying attention. All Draco could focus on was when he got to meet up with Harry later. They had all sorts of catching up to do. The thoughts filled his mind of the activities they would be participating in later, and he could feel his cock twitch with anticipation.

"Today is going to be one hell of a long day." He muttered to no one in particular.

Finally after what seemed like three whole days, Professor Binn's dismissed the class with an essay about magical war heroes. Draco anxiously headed for Potion's class. Now this was going to be an interesting class, with Potter's surprise return and Hermione's loss of intelligence. With his head held in the air Draco walked towards the dungeons eagerly. He was nearly the first one there besides Parkinson and Zabini, who were flirting pathetically with each other. Draco snorted and took his seat next to Zabini.

"You look happy mate!" Zabini observed.

"I just have a feeling this class is going to be very interesting." He smirked, exchanging a glance with Pansy.

"What are you two idiots up to now?" Zabini groaned.

"Nothing", Malfoy said coolly as he watched the Gryffindors enter the room.

Neville Longbottom was first followed by Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Draco could swear that those two wore shagging by the glances they stole from one another and the way they laughed and the stupidest thing the other had said. Next in walked and confused looking Hermione Granger followed by a perplexed Ronald Weasley.

"I think it worked, Draco. She seems to be out of it." Pansy whispered, snickering to herself.

"What did you do, Malfoy?" Zabini asked again.

"Not now Blaize." Malfoy mumbled, as the door opened once more, only it wasn't the person he was hoping for.

"Today we will be working with memory altering potions. These potions can erase someone's complete memory, leaving them no clue as to who they are…"

The door to the classroom swung open again and this time the entire student body, let out gasps of shock and surprise. Even Professor Snape seemed taken aback, but the person who had walked into his class, late might he add. Whispers began to fill the room as everyone glanced at a certain dark haired Gryffindor they all believed to be dead.

"He's alive…" Seamus whispered. "I thought he were dead."

"I can't believe it." Another student mumbled.

"Harry!" Ron shouted from across the room.

"Ron!"

"Nice to see you are back, Potter, now please take your seat and shut up. This is not a time for a reunion." Professor Snape snarled.

"Did you know he was alive?" Pansy asked, still watching Harry.

"I might have had a clue." He smirked, and returned his focus back to Professor Snape.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, staring at him blankly.

"I clearly see you aren't talking to me." Harry snorted, and just stared at Ron, who gave him an awkward look.

"Potter! Do you mind? As your presence was a shock to some of us. I clearly say you control yourself or you will be seeing me after dinner in detention." He growled. "Now with out any more interruptions, here are the basic facts of the memory-altering potion. Your assignment is to discover the ingredients, and the directions for brewing a bottle written in a 12 inch essay, along with the affects it has on its victim. Is that clear?"

Everyone in the class nodded.

"Very well, you may leave." He hissed.

Harry was about to walk out when he noticed Hermione's hand in the air.

"Do you have a reason for not leaving Ms. Granger?" He bellowed.

"Where could I find the ingredients to the potion?" She asked.

"That is the assignment you are supposed to do the research." He said, rolling his eyes.

Harry walked over to her, "are you alright, Hermione?"

"Fine and you are?"

"Okay, I see that you clearly hate me." He huffed as walked back to the common room to drop his books, and get ready for lunch.

"Ron, what's with Hermione?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Where were you? You think you can just come back here after disappearing for days and act like everything is alright? Well, it's not! Nothing is okay. Hermione has gone nutters, and you are a bloody poof!" Ron shouted.

"Nutters, how could she have…?" Harry started.

"Bloody hell if I know. I was out in the Quidditch pitch with Fred and George, then I came back here and she was all confused." Ron explained harshly. "And why do you care? You weren't here to take care of her!"

"I had to get out of the school a while. I needed a drink, so I went to the Hog's Head…." He began to explain.

"That's just bloody brilliant Harry. You went to get drunk, and didn't come back for days! Really, could you be anymore self centered? I clearly see why you are with Malfoy! The pair of you is just alike; you both deserve each other!" Ron yelled.

"Take that back", Harry snapped!

"What? It's the truth. You and Malfoy are nothing but a pair of self-centered arse holes who only care about themselves. I am not taking anything back!" Ron shouted.

Harry huffed and walked out of the common room down to the Great Hall. He was starving, and besides it would give him a chance to see his favorite Slytherin. That was the only good thing about lunch.

He took a seat next to Seamus and Dean Thomas who kept laughing and giggling with one another. Harry just smiled.

"We thought you dead, mate!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Not really. I'll explain later." Harry mumbled, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice, and glancing around the hall for his certain sexy Slytherin boyfriend.

His heart thudded rapidly in his chest as he saw Draco Malfoy take a seat next to Goyle and Crabbe. Turning around a pair of stormy eyes locked with Harry's; at that precise moment nothing seemed to matter except the pair of them together.

"Merlin's sake Harry! You can't even take your eyes off the pathetic Death Eater!" Ron snapped.

Harry broke away from the gaze and glared daggers at Ron.

"You were practically shagging him with your eyes you sick poof!" Ron yelled.

"You know what, Ron! Stay out of my personal life and stay out of my public life as well! It is none of your business who I am shagging, but at least I'm getting some!" He growled, as he got up and left the table.

Draco watched as Harry walked out of the common room, a few minutes later he told Crabbe and Goyle that he had a bit of a headache and needed to rest, so he too walked out of the common room.

"Potter", Malfoy spat once they were out of the Great Hall.

Before Harry had time to respond, he felt himself being shoved against cold stone wall and a pair of soft lips crashing on to his. Harry immediately returned the kiss, slipping his tongue hungrily inside Draco's mouth, pulling him closer to him. Pressing his hands against the stones, Draco ground his hips into Harry's, feeling him become hard.

"What do you say we take this else where, Potter?" Malfoy, hissed, blowing hot air against his ear.

"I think that's a good idea. I really don't fancy getting caught right here outside the doors." Harry laughed.

The pair walked up the stairs to an empty classroom that looked as if it hadn't been used in almost a century. Thick layers of dust coated the wooden desks and chairs. Spider web's hung from the corners of the ceiling. The lanterns had broken, and the room was dark. Harry had pushed Draco inside, and locked the door.

"I missed you Draco Malfoy. Even when I was trashed I couldn't get you out of my head. I love you. You hurt me badly. Now I want revenge."


	26. Chapter 26

I'm back!! Please R&R and remember that all errors are MINE!!!

Changes

Chapter 26

"Draco, I missed you. I missed you terribly; even when I was drunk I still couldn't get you out of my head." Harry hissed seductively, grasping Draco's green and black neck tie and pulling him close so that their lips were only a few centimeters apart.

"Damn, Potter, I missed you too. I really thought something bad had happened to you, and I just couldn't handle that. You are in my thoughts constantly from day to day. You feel my veins like some kind of addiction, and right now I think I'm going through withdrawal. So if I were you I would shut the hell up and kiss me." Draco responded dryly.

With out anymore hesitation, Harry smashed his lips against Draco's, probing his tongue inside. Harry sat Draco on top of a dusty old table as his hands started fondling hurriedly with Draco's shirt and tie. Their tongues intertwined and fought viciously, savoring the flavor as if they had not been with each other in years. Hungrily, Draco's hand practically tore at Harry's trousers, pulling him on top and wrapping his legs around his waist. Harry could feel the hardness of Draco's thick cock pressing against his own erection. The boys ripped and tore at each other's clothing like hungrily wolves; Harry sucked and nibbled on the nape of his neck, sending chills down Draco's spine.

"Fuck, Harry, I didn't know how bad I missed you until now." Draco breathed, wrapping his fist around Harry's cock.

"Draco, I want to fuck you senseless right now." Harry hissed, nibbling on his ear lobe.

Malfoy let out a deep groan as he ground his erection into Harry's forcefully. The blonde crashed his lips against Harry's, kissing him meaningfully. Pushing Draco down on the table, Harry crawled seductively on top of him, placing soft kisses all over his body. Tangling his fingers in Harry's black nest, Draco pulled him to his face, but before crashing his lips onto Harry's once more, Draco looked into his eyes. It was not just any look, his silvery orbs held so much intensity and meaning. For that brief moment, Harry saw nothing but Draco, because with that just one look, Draco said everything regarding his emotions towards Harry. Taking a deep breath Draco just stared into Harry's deep emerald eyes.

"Harry James Potter, I want to say something…but I'm not so...er…good at this mushy stuff", Draco stuttered.

"Draco, it's alright. You don't have to be scared around me." Harry responded.

"I…want to tell you that I …er…that I…love you…Harry James Potter." Draco stammered.

Harry could have sworn that he felt his heart stop beating in his chest. Everything in time seemed to freeze and he was left there in that special moment with Draco Malfoy. Nothing else seemed to matter; Draco had actually told Harry that he loved him, and he couldn't be any happier. Wrapping his arms around Draco, Harry hugged him tightly while staring deeply into his eyes.

"Draco, I love you too. I mean it too. I love you deeply." Harry replied ecstatically.

"Harry, I was scared when I first realized I had feelings for you. I thought they weren't normal; they were wrong, but I realized that I did have feelings for you and there was nothing I could do about that. But at one point I got really scared; I was confused about what I actually want out of life, so I hurt you instead. I regret that now. I was being selfish and inconsiderate of your feelings; I was just really scared. While you were gone I thought about things and realized a lot. I realized what I really wanted out of my life, which was you. I want you to be part of my life, Harry and I mean that. And if you tell any one that I have an emotional side I swear I will not have shag you for six months." Draco snickered.

"I was petrified when I started thinking about you in a sexual way. I thought it was wrong as well. I even tried thinking about girls, but that didn't work. Finally I came to terms with the fact that I was attracted to you, and after we shared our first kiss it was then that I could no longer deny my feelings. I thought maybe if I first told my friends they would still accept me for who I am, but I was wrong, neither of them want to talk to me, and Hermione is just acting weird. I may have lost my friends, but I have gained a love that is unbreakable." Harry confessed.

"Harry, forget about the Weasel and the Mud-Blood right now, and concentrate on us. Like I told you before if they were your true friends they would not be acting like idiots." Draco said, crashing his lips onto Harry's; their tongues doing a violent dance for dominance.

Without another word, Harry spread Draco's legs sensually as his hand stroked his member pleasingly. His lips sucked and nibbled on his nipples as Draco ran his fingers through his black nest. Uttering a small charm for lubrication, the blond soon felt a warm substance between his legs.

"Fuck, Harry", Draco breathed, feeling the Gryffindor's finger roll around his tight hole. "Oh shit."

Carefully, Harry slipped his finger inside of Draco, probing at it gently; Draco groaned and writhed as Harry inserted one more. A second later he slipped in a third digit, pumping in and out of Draco's tight entrance. The blonde rolled his hips into Harry's hand, yearning pleading for more.

"Potter, please now. Quit fooling around and just do it. I am not in the mood for patience. I want you inside of me NOW!" Draco hissed, gripping his hair tightly.

Harry leaned up and smashed his lips against Draco's; their tongues colliding against one another vehemently. Placing the tip of his erection at Draco's tiny hole, Harry pushed it in slowly. The Slytherin cried out in pleasure. Grasping Draco's throbbing erection, Harry stroked the shaft gingerly as he moved in and out of the blond. Clinging his nails into Harry's tanned skin, Draco thrust his hips toward Harry forcefully, urging him to go faster.

"Fuck, Potter…harder." Draco muttered.

Harry groaned deeply as he soon began slamming his cock into Draco fiercely, hitting his pleasure point repeatedly causing the Slytherin to cry out in ecstasy.

"Oh Harry…I'm...fuck…almost there." Draco breathed heavily, arching his back and rolling his hips fervently into his boyfriend.

With his hand still wrapped around Draco's cock, Harry stroked it heatedly, moving his hands up and down the shaft. Closing his eyes, Draco allowed himself to drown in all the pleasurable sensations that were building up inside of him. Nothing mattered anymore except for the feel of Harry's skin against his and the heat of the raw emotions that had consumed the two of them.

"Draco Malfoy, I love you." Harry hissed, as he slammed violently into the blonde as he continued jerking and stroking his cock.

"Harry…I…love…you!" Draco screamed, as every muscle in his body tensed up as streams of hot white cum shot from his slit, covering Harry's hand as well as his lower stomach.

The words that had escaped Draco's mouth as he came sent Harry over the edge as well. Holding Draco's hips in place, Harry buried himself inside as his hot cum shot deep inside of Draco. Harry's body quivered as he emptied himself completely into his boyfriend. Taking a deep breath, the Gryffindor slowly removed his limp dick from Draco and collapsed on the table beside of him.

"Damn, Draco, that was fucking great." Harry mumbled.

"I don't think I could move." He snickered.

"Well, we better be moving quickly because we are going to be late for Potions." Harry said.

"Oh shit…I didn't know we had been in here for over an hour. Tim flies when you're having fun shagging." The blonde laughed.

"Yes, well, we won't get to have fun anymore if we don't get our asses down to class, groaned Harry.

"Goddamn it", Draco muttered as he got up from the table and threw on his robes.

The two boys grabbed their books and raced down to the dungeons, hoping that they would only be a few minutes late, and Snape would only punish them with a detention. Arriving at the doors, Harry and Draco was a bit relieved that they were not that late, because Snape hadn't even started his lecture. All eyes were on the two of them as they walked into the classroom. Whispers could be heard floating around in the air along with gagging noises and laughs. Harry chose to ignore it and took his seat next Ron and a very confused looking Hermione. A few seconds later the greasy haired professor had entered the classroom, and instructed the students to work in pairs on poison antidotes. Harry chose to partner up with Ron and Hermione, hoping to get to talk with the two of them.

"Ron, are you talking to me yet?" Harry sighed, grabbing some of the ingredients listed on the board.

"No." He said shortly.

"Why?"  
"Because you're shagging Draco Malfoy, and you're gay."

"Look, just because I am gay does not make me any different, and if it makes you feel any better you are not my type. I am just not into red-heads, as you should know, since it didn't work out with me and your sister." Harry explained, glancing over at Hermione who was just standing there looking dumb.

"Hermione, what is wrong with you?" Harry asked seriously.

"She has been acting odd since the other day. I am not sure what is wrong with her. I mean it's like she went dumb." Ron answered back.

"Hermione, it's me Harry. What is wrong?"

"Harry, oh yes, what class are we in?" She asked quizzically.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital wing?" Harry suggested.

"She's already been there, Madam Pomfrey said she had consumed some memory altering potion and it should wear off in a month, and Harry you can quit trying to save everyone." Ron huffed.

"Look, can you just forget about the whole Draco factor, and realize that I am still your best mate and I would never do anything to hurt you or Hermione. I care for you guys." Harry growled, pouring in the ingredients in the boiling cauldron.

"No, Harry I cannot forget the little fact that you are SHAGGING DRACO MALFOY!" Ron yelled loudly, causing half the class to look over at the fighting pair. "You are sick Harry, being a poof is not something to be proud of, and if that is what you are then I can no longer be friends with you."

"Ron, you are such a thick headed prat, you don't even know the half of the story!" Harry responded hatefully.

"I know the whole story, you bend over and Draco shoves it in because lately you have been acting like a complete arsehole, and I bet your little Slytherin boy toy had something to do with Hermione's memory potion." Ron screamed.

Anger now boiling through his veins, Harry slammed Ron against the stone wall, his eyes piercing into his with his hands wrapped around Ron's robes.

"Look, you can hate me Ron, I don't give a damn anymore, but I never want you to accuse Draco of hurting Hermione. He didn't do a damn thing to her, so go point fingers at some one else you inconsiderate git." Harry growled, letting go of Ron just as soon as Snape walked back inside the room.

"Mr. Potter, I knew you were never good at potions, but this work is just horrible. First years can do better." The professor drawled.

Harry only huffed and looked back at Draco who gave him a sympathetic look and went back to work with Blaize Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. The black haired girl gave Harry an evil look and smirked before turning away. Right now, Harry was on the verge of walking out of Snape's classroom and never come back. He was so infuriated with everyone besides Draco and Hermione, just because she really didn't know what was going on, and he had to find out who sent her the potion and what it came in.

After class, Harry and Draco agreed to meet in the Room of Requirement later that evening, but for now they went back to their common room. Ron and Hermione had History of Magic directly after potions so neither of them would be coming to the common room. Going up into the boys' dormitories, Harry paced the area repeatedly, kicking stray objects in the floor. Finally he took a seat on his bed and began pondering possible suspects for Hermione. Grabbing a sheet of parchment out of his drawer, he noticed a bottle lying on Ron's side of the bed. He picked it up and observed it; there was definitely some kind of unknown substance on the bottle of butter beer. Harry also noticed some sort of string tied around the neck. Reading it carefully, it said from Ron to Hermione. Harry really didn't have any idea what was going on here, but he was determined to figure it out.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: I own nothing except the mistakes.

Chapter 27

Harry was so infuriated with Ron that he could barely see straight. He could barely hold back from lashing out his temper on the nearest first year who hurried quickly out of the dormitory. Why would Ron poison Hermione, that part didn't make sense, because she wasn't the one shagging Malfoy and she always helped Ron with his homework; Harry didn't see any motive for Ron poisoning her, but still the note said from Ron. Harry needed to find out what was going and soon.

"RON! I need to have a word", Harry spat venomously.

"Look, I don't care anymore. It's just weird that you're gay and shagging the enemy, it's just not right." Ron sighed incredulously.

"You dimwit it's not about me, it's about this bottle of butter beer I found under your bed with your name on it. It also has traces of some kind of powder on it. Would you please explain why you have it?" Harry said, shaking the bottle furiously in Ron's face, tempted to smash over his skull.

"Look, this is the truth mate, I don't know. I found it there and I hid it under my bed until I could figure out who would have planted a bottle of butter beer in my room. I don't know how it got there." Ron said calmly.

"You really are a pathetic liar."

"I'm not lying. I don't know anything about the bottle, but I could give you a clue, you won't like it one bit, but there is something you should know." Ron mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Harry.

"What? Don't play games with me Ron. Just tell me what you know."

"Fred, George and I were at the Quidditch pitch a while back, you haven't come back, and we were blaming Malfoy for your disappearance…"

Harry scowled at Ron, but listened.

"Like I was saying we were laying it on Malfoy thick, just as he walks into the changing and threaten all of us that if we don't quit spreading lies about him he will get revenge." Ron said.

"Well, he didn't have anything to do with it. I did it on my own, now please continue." Harry demanded coldly.

"Malfoy then left, he didn't hurt us, just threaten us. Well, we all went to the broom shed to put our brooms up and next thing I see is Malfoy standing there aiming his wand at me. I don't remember anymore. I woke up with Fred and George a few seconds later. They claim that Malfoy jinxed us for saying lies." Ron admitted.

"So what's this got to do with the bottle? Honestly, I don't blame Draco for hexing you for spreading lies. Remember my entire fifth year everyone including the Ministry of Magic was spreading lies about me. You don't think I wanted to retaliate?" Harry retorted.

"The thing is when I woke up, my robes were all disheveled and unbutton. I think Malfoy took my clothes off."

"RON! Do you hear yourself? Why in Merlin's beard would Draco want to take your clothes off? Please, enlighten me here." Harry exclaimed.

"I don't know. I just think he took my clothes off." Ron said exasperatedly.

"Damn it Ron! I told you I am sick of your games. I assure you that Draco can be an arse, but he would never take your clothes off, maybe that is just some sick fantasy of yours." Harry growled, storming out of the boys' dormitories and down to the common room where he almost plowed into Hermione.

"Hermione, do you know me?" Harry asked simply.

"You're Harry", she said confusedly.

"Do you remember anything at all from the other night, anything at all?" Harry pushed.

"Red hair and books", she mumbled. "I...er…I"

"What about the red-hair?" Harry asked.

"He…er…bottle…books…dizzy…studying." She replied dazedly.

Forcefully grabbing Ron's arm, Harry pulled him so he was right in front of Hermione.

"Hermione, was this the guy that gave you the bottle?" Harry said sharply.

"Harry, you couldn't possibly believe her, she's delirious." Ron stated.

"Was it him?" He repeated in a harsh tone.

"I…er…yes! He…er….fancies me", she squealed.

"What? I never said anything!" Ron declared. "Harry please believe me, I didn't do it!"

"Do you got proof you didn't? When I needed proof that Voldemort was back it was my word against everyone else's. Now I need proof, but although I don't see any motive for your crime; Hermione helped you with homework and you weren't angry with her. Look, Ron, I honestly don't think you would do that, but I need to find proof otherwise." Harry explained.

"You might want to start questioning your boyfriend." Ron snarled.

Harry ignored his comment and went straight to the Room of Requirement where he and Draco agreed to meet each other. The room was empty except for a bed, a couch, and a table with a bottle of butter beer on it along with two glasses. There was no Draco, at least not yet, but Harry knew he would be here shortly. And soon enough, Draco emerged, as if he had walked through a wall. He stood there smirking deviously at Harry as he slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. Harry took a deep breath and sat on the couch. Draco gave him a puzzled look and he too sat next to Harry.

"I need to talk to you." Harry said calmly.

"What?" He sneered, buttoning his shirt back up.

"As you may know Hermione Granger has been given some kind of memory altering powder in some butter beer that I found under Ron's bed. Now I know Ron would do stuff to get back at me, but he fancies Hermione and I KNOW he wouldn't do that to her, especially since she is the one helping him pass his classes, and he also told me that you attacked him and his twin brothers in the broom shed. Is there anything I need to know?" Harry questioned seriously, looking deep into Draco's silver eyes.

Placing his hand over Harry's, Draco stared back into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Listen, I knew I should have told you that I attacked the Weasley's, but the lot was blaming me for your disappearance and I didn't even know where you had gone too." Draco began.

"What did you do?" Harry hissed, slowly pulling his hand away from Draco's.

"Well I stupefied all three of them and then went back to the common room. I just decided to leave them there, well Parkinson over hears me telling my little incident to Zabini, and then she disappears. She finally returned about an hour later, looking completely exhausted. She wouldn't tell me what happened, except that Granger won't be wracking in so many points for Gryffindor anymore." Draco confessed.

"YOU KNEW?" Harry shouted.

"I didn't know exactly what she had done; if I did I would have told you just because you are my boyfriend. I hardly ever pay attention to Parkinson and her schemes!" Draco sneered.

"Fine, I'm off to find Parkinson!" Harry snarled.

"Why? She don't know the counter curse." Draco snapped.

"I want to know exactly what she did to Hermione!"

"You think she'll tell you, Harry?"

"Of course not, but she will admit to you. Tonight after dinner I am following you back to your common room under my invisibility cloak, and you will get her to admit what she did and how she did it. I don't care what you say about me to her, just get her to confess!" Harry demanded.

"Do you really think that's a good idea, Harry?" Draco said, sounding a bit uncomfortable.

"Why is there something else you're hiding?" He shot back.

"Of course not", he lied.

"Fine, and no sex until I get to the bottom of this either, Draco", Harry finished.

"Great, no sex for me at all", muttered Draco under his breath.

That night at dinner Harry had told Ron the whole story which Draco had told him. He glanced over at the Slytherin table and noticed Draco having a nice little chat with Parkinson.

"So Parkinson looks like the potential suspect?" Ron asked nonchalantly, stuffing his mouth with chicken.

"Appears that way, unless I find anything different out; look after dinner I'm ditching Divination and going to the Slytherin common room under my invisibility cloak, and hoping to get to the bottom of this." Harry explained.

"Fine and once you prove it was Parkinson and not me, you can quit blaming me!" Ron huffed.

"I'm not blaming you!" Harry said, rolling his eyes.

He watched as Draco got up from the table. Harry quickly followed, slipping underneath his silken cloak and took off tailing Draco. Pansy was right behind him, and was trying hard to catch up with Draco.

"Draco, I can't believe…" She started.

"Not here, Parkinson, wait until we're in the classroom, and please don't repeat anything I told you at the table." Draco demanded.

Harry followed the Slytherin's into their common room which was decorated in green black and silver. They had black sofas and dark green curtains. It looked much nicer than that of the Gryffindor common room, but Harry was not here to compare.

"Now, Parkinson will you please tell me what you did to Granger to make her so stupid. I might try and manipulate Potter the same way, seeing as I'm just playing a foul game with his fragile heart. I want to make him love me and then break it like a piece of glass." Draco said in a well rehearsed voice.

Harry couldn't help but think that something was off here, and Draco's explanation was a bit too detailed. He rolled his eyes as he remained completely still.

"But Draco you're…" Pansy started.

"PARKINSON! You better cooperate with me or I will make you look like a green slug in a pair of knickers." Draco threatened.

Harry was now positive that Draco was definitely hiding something from him and Parkinson was in on it as well.

"Very well, I…er…brewed me a batch of Polyjuice potion, disguised my self as Ron and gave Hermione the bottle of butter beer, convincing her to er…go out with me. The stuff on the bottle was powdered dragon hide; it makes people go dumb for a while or so. I don't know how long the effects last." Parkinson said nonchalantly.

Harry couldn't help but feel as if the story and plan sounded a bit to practiced. Parkinson wouldn't usually disclose that much information not even to Draco, who was hiding something else, and Harry just had to find out what it was. He had a plan that he would follow Draco around under his invisibility cloak with out him realizing it, because he had to know who had done that Hermione. Draco told Parkinson some story of having to go to the library and he left; Harry quickly followed him. Once back into the hallways, Harry pulled off his cloak and glared at Draco.

"Is that true? Was Parkinson behind it?" He asked bitterly.

"You heard her." Draco snarled.

"Yes, I heard her, but it sounded too rehearsed as if some one told her what to say." Harry pointed out.

"What are you saying, Harry?"

"I'm saying that I don't necessarily believe Parkinson's story. It sounded as if she was reading to me from a book."

"How do you expect her to sound?" Draco growled.

"I don't know, Draco, but something isn't right here. I'm being lied to!" Harry exclaimed, walking away from Draco.

"No one is lying to you. I'm not. I have nothing to hide. I told you I did attack the Weasley's but I had a good reason to do so. Everything else is Parkinson's fault." Draco hissed.

"Really? So whose idea was it to brew Polyjuice, because it takes a month to brew, which means that some one had already made up a plan to attack Hermione while they made the Polyjuice." Harry snapped.

"I'm not lying to you Harry, I love you." Draco sighed.

"I love you too, Draco, but things are not adding up."

"Like what? I didn't do it!" He shouted angrily, tightening his fists in his hands.

"Well, the day it happened you told me that you told Parkinson of your incident, leaving the Weasley's in the broom shed by the changing rooms. Well, Pansy couldn't have just stumbled up on some Polyjuice. She had to be making it, and planning the attack. I know Parkinson, she's about as good in Potions as Goyle as, and that's a compliment, while you are brilliant in Potions. You helped her; you were in it together." Harry shouted.

"Fine, I brewed the Polyjuice Potion, but I had no idea what she was using it for. Harry you have got to believe me."

"You knew exactly what she was using it for, because she is too thick to scheme up an idea of bewitching Hermione at the moment you mention you jinxed the Weasley's." Harry retorted.

"You know what, Potter, you have gone mad. Just because I don't like Granger, doesn't mean I would attack her to make her dumb. It doesn't benefit me at all." Draco shouted.

"Maybe you was tired of her harping about us, and maybe you just wanted her to forget the fact I'm gay and I'm with you, but something went wrong and now she's dumb." Harry suggested.

"Are you off your rocker? Harry I care about you but I wouldn't go to that extreme to prove it too, and if you need proof that I care about you at all, maybe we should rethink this whole relationship!" Draco yelled coldly.

"FINE!" Shouted Harry, as he stormed off to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well did you talk to your boyfriend?" Ron said incredulously, not looking up from his parchment.

"You mean my ex-boyfriend, yeah I talked to him, but things don't fit. He said it was Parkinson who was disguised as you." Harry hissed.

"It couldn't have been because she had detention with McGonagall, member?" Ron pointed out.

"Do you have an idea of what time you guys were attacked?"

"It was around the evening like 5:00." Ron stated.

"That's funny because McGonagall's detention starts right at 5 and lasts until 6." Harry pondered.

"I remember I was back in the common room around 6:45." Ron explained.

"The timing is off. It may have been Parkinson's idea, but it was Draco who did it, and I need to think of a way to prove it. Ron, I need you to tell me everything about that night. The slightest details could be of help." Harry ordered.

"Like I said, Fred George and I were playing Quidditch. Malfoy threatened us in the bathroom because we kept saying it was his fault you were dead, yeah I'm sorry I thought you dead. We all did, but that's not the point. His wand was aimed at me, and I blacked out. Next thing I know is I wake up in the broom with Fred and George; we all were a little confused, but I felt different. It was odd." Ron explained.

"I know the effects of the Polyjuice potion last for exactly one hour, and you don't remember anything after 5, right?"

"Right."

"Damn it." Harry mumbled as he paced the Gryffindor common room.

He had a feeling that Draco was the one who did it all, but he just needed proof. It was hard to believe it at first, especially since he cared so much for Draco, but he couldn't put anything past him or any other Slytherin. They would do what ever they had to, to get what the wanted, especially Draco. Harry needed to find a counter curse for Hermione and get Draco. His heart ached. Draco had just broken up with him; he wanted to be with Draco more than ever, if he could just get the truth out of him maybe they still stood a chance as a couple. Then an idea hit Harry. During his fourth year Professor Snape accused him of stealing stuff from his storage cabinet. He would do it this time; he would get a bottle of Veritaserum and question Draco with it. He felt a bit guilty for this, but he needed answers; he needed the truth and he couldn't wait much longer.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: It's been a long time since I updated this story, but I decided to. This has not been edited at all, so all mistakes are mine. Please R&R! Thanks

Changes

Chapter 28

The following morning at breakfast Ron was still not talking with Harry and Hermione was too busy studying to notice. Harry glanced over at the Slytherin to see Draco conversing with Pansy; something was definitely going on and he had to figure it out. Draco was definitely hiding more than he was telling, and Pansy was playing along. Harry loved Draco, but he couldn't tolerate being lied to especially if it had something to do with his best friend.

"What class do we have next?" Hermione said dazedly.

"Potions", Ron answered calmly.

"Am I any good?"

"You are or….were the brightest witch in our year." Ron stuttered.

"What happened?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out, Hermione." Harry responded, glancing back at the Slytherin table.

Harry just had to get that vial of Veritaserum and get the truth out of Draco. He couldn't go on much longer like this, avoiding his boyfriend, whom he loved greatly, and not talking or touching was about to drive Harry mad.

"I gotta go, Ron, Hermione. I'll see both of you in class. I just have something I got to take care of." Harry said calmly as he got up from his seat and walked out of the Great Hall; he noticed a pair of silver eyes watching him closely. He turned and caught Draco's eyes with his own, but the blonde only snarled distastefully, turning his attention back to what ever Pansy was saying to him, apparently it was important.

Harry ran up to the Gryffindor tower and grabbed his invisibility cloak, throwing it over him; he hurried for Professor Snape's storage room. Making sure no one was watching he slipped inside the door, anxiously looking for a vial of Veritaserum. There he spotted it, but it was on the top shelf.

"Accio, Veritaserum", Harry whispered, and the vial slowly floated down with in his reach.

He immediately stuffed the vial into his bag along with his invisibility cloak and hurried out of the room and down the hall to class; hoping he wouldn't be late.

Hermione was sitting with Ron, looking confusedly at the bored while Ron tried to explain things to her. He was even more confused than usual. Harry walked into the room and glanced at his two friends and took a seat beside Ron, who just snorted at him.

"Listen, Ron, I got what I needed. I am going to get the truth from Malfoy tonight." Harry whispered.

"I hope you do, because I am not the one to blame for this." Ron snapped.

"I know you're not." Harry replied, lowly turning his head around and glancing at Malfoy, who was sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy sent Harry a puzzled, almost sad expression, but he instantly turned it into a scowl.

"I hate this." Harry said to no one in particular.

"Yes I hate this too", Hermione said blankly.

Before anyone could say another word, Professor Snape strolled through the dungeon doors, sneering at all of the students. He cleared his throat and aimed his wand at the blackboard, where numerous steps and procedures appeared.

"You have the whole class period to complete this potion. This potion induces a state of pleasure to the human body. This potion increases the amount of pleasure hormones released; therefore wanting and needing some source of relief." The Professor explained.

Ron grimaced as he heard the words "pleasure" come from Snape's mouth; those two words just did not go together, not even in the same sentence.

"Just to make sure you lot get it correct, I am pairing you up. Ms. Granger you will be working with Parkinson and Finnegan and Goyle, Longbottom and Crabbe, Weasley and Zabini, and of course our favorite Potter and Malfoy", The Professor ordered sternly.

Harry's hand shot up in objection, and of course Snape sensed that immediately.

"I could care less about your reasons for not working with Malfoy, so please put your hand down and go join your partner. You should be used to him being your partner by now, surely Potter." Snape drawled.

Feeling angry and a bit worried by Snape's words, Harry gathered his stuff and joined the Slytherin at the back table.

"You've been ignoring me", Draco spat.

"Don't miss much do you, Malfoy." Harry replied coldly.

"Why are you calling me Malfoy?"

"That is your name isn't it?" Harry retorted.

"What is your deal, Potter?"

"I am sick of this, Malfoy! I just want to know the truth, which you are clearly hiding from me!" Harry growled.

"Look, you bastard, you heard what Parkinson said!" Draco exclaimed, as all eyes turned to focus on him, including Pansy's, who was looking very puzzled at the moment.

"Potter, Malfoy please save your romantic bickering for some where else, please concentrate on the potion. If I hear another word from either of you two, you both will spend the evening in detention with me." Snape growled angrily.

Both boys nodded and went back to mixing their potion.

"I am telling you the truth, Potter." Malfoy hissed.

"No, you're not. I don't know who you think you're trying to fool here, Draco Malfoy, but I can see right through that load of rubbish that comes from your mouth. So unless you want to confess something, I don't want to hear another word." Harry snorted, as he began stirring in the ingredients.

"Potter, I told you...I'm not hiding anything." Draco snarled.

"Look, Draco, I'm sick of fighting with you. I just want the truth. I hate this between us, not being able to talk or anything. It's driving me mad." Harry sighed.

"Do you think that it does not bother me?"

"Well, it wouldn't bother you if you just told me the FUCKING TRUTH MALFOY!" Harry yelled, and now everyone was fixated on Harry.

"Mr. Potter, that outburst has earned you two nights in detention and 20 points will be deducted from Gryffindor. I suggest that if you don't want any more detentions you will keep your mouth shut!" Snape shouted.

Harry nodded his head and mumbled, "Yes Professor, sir."

Harry and Draco remained completely quiet through the rest of the lesson, but still managed to work together in silence. Their potion turned a color of bright blue and produced the sweetest and most relaxing aroma that made everything feel so peaceful and calm. Harry glanced over at Draco and instantly a feeling of desire poured through his body, wanting to throw the blonde on top of the table and ravish him in front of the entire class. Draco looked back at Harry with the same intense gaze and slowly he backed away in fear. The aroma continued to fill their nostrils allowing the scent to take over their body as a sensation of desire and lust washed over their bodies like a tidal wave. Both Harry and Draco were a bit frightened by the reactions their body had just by sniffing the potion, Merlin only knew what would happen if they both consumed it.

Harry tried to resist the potion and not stare at Draco with those lusts filled emerald eyes, but it was getting harder to resist by the moment. Harry needed to keep his mind focused on the getting the truth from Draco, not getting in his trousers. That would be for later. Suddenly, Harry could feel his cock pressing firmly against his black trousers, and he tried to hide it by pulling his robes to. The last thing he wanted was for Draco to know that he was very aroused at the moment.

"What's wrong, Potter, something got your knickers in a bind?" Draco joked.

"Just shut up and finish this so I can get the hell out of here." Harry replied lowly.

"I didn't know you couldn't stand to be around me." Draco said with a bit of hurt in his voice.

Harry looked at Draco, "That came out wrong. You're wrong about that, Draco. I can't stand not being around you; it drives me mad."

"That's just the damn potion talking." Draco sneered hurtfully.

"No, it's me. The potion affects our hormones not our emotions! This fighting has got to stop; please after class, meet me in the Room of Requirements so we can talk this out properly." Harry suggested.

"This is just one of your scams just so you can get into my trousers." Draco snarled.

"No, I just want to talk. There will be no physical contact, I promise. I just want to talk Draco." Harry said a bit exhaustedly.

"Alright." Draco agreed.

"Okay, please send a sample of your potion up to my desk for proper grading." Professor Snape ordered.

Draco took a vial of their potion and set it on Snape's desk. The Professor examined it closely and then nodded in approval as he dismissed the class. Harry didn't say another word to Draco as he grabbed his bags and left the classroom. Draco was about to call after him when he decided against it.

"Harry, what was going on with you and Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Look, I just tried to get the truth out of him, but he won't budge." Harry said tiredly. "I'm trying a different approach this evening."

"Right, I'm going to take Hermione to the Hospital Wing for daily dose of potions. I hope she'll be back in the right state, soon."

Ron and Hermione left to go to the Hospital Wing while Harry went up to his room to relieve some tension caused by that damned potion of Snape's. Just as soon as he got comfortable in his bed, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas walked in with mischievous smiles on their faces. Harry definitely didn't want to know what was going through their heads at the moment, so he got up and decided to take a nice hot shower.

The hot water beat down on his throbbing erection as images of Draco floated through his mind. He wished he could touch Draco and be with him; it hurt him so much that Draco would do something like this to Hermione. Harry needed Draco to touch him and please him in a million different ways. Grasping his stiff cock, Harry began stroking it, running his fingers down the slick shaft and across the slit. He moaned in pleasure, as he pictured Draco on his knees with his cock half-way down his throat. His hand jerked violently at his member as waves of pleasure and ecstasy crashed through his body as multiple images of Draco doing such naughty things to him. Harry cried out Draco's name as thick white ropes spurted from his cock; hitting the bottom of the shower. Taking a deep breath, Harry braced himself against the wall, allowing him self to revive from such an intense orgasm.

After his shower, Harry got dressed to go meet Draco in the Room of Requirement. He was going to offer Draco a drink, which had a few drops of Veritaserum. He felt bad for doing this, but this was the only way he was going to learn the truth of what happened to Hermione, and with this truth, only then could he work on his relationship with Draco. Harry wore a black button down shirt with a red tie and black pants, and no matter what he did, his hair remained a big nest; it wouldn't lie down, even with charms and spells. It just refused to do it. Giving up on his hair, Harry grabbed the small vial of truth serum and stuffed it in his pocket as he took off for the Room of Requirement.

Harry remained seated on the couch I the Room of Requirements as he saw the door appear and Draco Malfoy walked in. Harry examined Draco, and then smirked.

"Draco, please come in, grab you a drink and let's chat." Harry ordered calmly.

Draco grabbed the glass of firewhiskey and took a seat beside Harry; he could smell his spicy cologne and his sweet shampoo; all the scents combined were beginning to play with Draco's hormones. He had to admit that Harry looked very delicious, as part of him wanted to rip his trousers off and bury his face on Harry's cock. Draco shook the thoughts from his head as he stared blankly at the Gryffindor, taking a sip of his firewhiskey. Harry smiled to himself.

"Look, I didn't mean to be an arse today, Draco, but I just want the truth, and I know that you had Parkinson say those things the other day. If you just please confess to me. I promise we can work this out, and I won't be angry with you." Harry said sweetly.

"There is nothing to tell." Draco said calmly.

Harry wanted to kiss Draco so bad that his lips were dry, but he thought against it, remembering his promise he made today in potions class.

"I love you Draco Malfoy, I just don't believe you. If you tell me, I won't be mad anymore will you please talk to me."

"If you fucking love me, Potter, then why don't you believe that what I told you is the truth?" Draco shouted.

"Calm down. I just want to know who, was the one that bewitched Hermione?" Harry asked coolly.

"Fine, just so you'll shut up. I'll tell you that fucking truth. Here it is. Pansy Parkinson, hated Granger for being so damn smart, and Pansy kept harping about us; she knew we had something going on, and that pissed her off because she didn't approve. She wanted me, and I simply didn't want her. So she threatened…no wait…promised to hurt you if I didn't do something about Granger. She came up with the whole concept; I had nothing to do with it, Harry. I didn't want to be involved, but she said that if I didn't do it she would poison you so bad that you'd die and she'd make it look like an accident. So Pansy brewed the Polyjuice Potion and I drank it, reluctantly, transforming into Weasley. I then grabbed the bottle that had the memory powder on it and I went to see Granger in the Gryffindor common room. I tricked some first year into giving me the password to Gryffindor, just so you know. I didn't want to do it, Harry; you got to believe that much. That I didn't want to do it, because I know Granger is your best friend. After she drank a glass full, I quickly left and returned to where I hexed all three Weasley's. I quickly changed back into my robes and got the hell out of there. And now I regret every thing." Draco confessed.

"I knew you did it. Now do you know how to make her right again?" Harry asked sharply.

"Pansy didn't research that far ahead. But I'm sure we could come up with something. Harry, I am so sorry."

"I'm just pissed because you kept lying to me, Draco, if you just told me the truth in the first place then I'm sure everything would be alright." Harry responded.

"What, now you're saying nothing's alright between us?" Draco hissed.

"I don't know, Draco. Is there anything else you're hiding?"

"No, that's it. That's the truth."

"Well, I suppose we can work on our relationship, but I swear if Hermione doesn't get better I'm breaking up with you and hexing you into a Ferret permanently!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco only nodded as he looked straight into Harry's emerald eyes, which were filled with desire and passion. He could feel his cock start to tingle in his pants. Merlin, Draco wanted, needed to touch Harry. His body was on fire from just staring at him.

"Come here", Draco said in a deep husky tone.

Harry sat his glass on a nearby table and walked over to Draco, who grabbed his red tie and pulled Harry on to his lap. Their eyes met for an intense gaze before the Slytherin crashed his lips on to Harry's. Harry responded immediately; his tongue battling against Draco's violently as Draco's hands nearly ripped Harry's shirt off his chest in a hungry desire. Latching his lips onto the Gryffindor's tan skin, Draco sucked generously on the crook of his neck, eliciting a deep moan from Harry. Slowly Harry began undoing the buttons on Draco's shirt as he rolled his hips into the blonde delicately. Draco felt as if his body was burning with lust and passion for the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Tangling his fingers in Harry's black mess, Draco smashed their lips together in a fit of ecstasy as their tongues darted back and forth, slamming against one another wantonly.

"I am so sorry, Harry", he panted as he stared straight into Harry's glazed over emerald orbs.

"I...I..." Harry breathed heavily as he ground his material clad erection into Draco's.

Draco immediately began fighting with the buttons on Harry's trousers, trying to get them off as fast as possible. He wanted to feel Harry's flesh against his. Harry dipped his head and took one of Draco's stiff pink nipples into his mouth, nibbling on and biting on it gently as the blonde whimpered and writhed underneath him. Harry loved every sound that came out of Draco's luscious lips, and he was determined to make more sounds and other things come out of his body. Sinking his hand into his black trousers, Harry slid his fingers over his throbbing cock. Arching his back and gyrating his hips right into Harry's, Draco let out a deep guttural moan. Both pairs of trousers soon lay discarded in heap on the floor as they frantically removed their boxers as well. Within seconds both boys were completely naked against each other. Harry grinded his cock against Draco's, as their pre-cum oozed from their cocks, covering them both. Harry felt that he might just explode if he continued rubbing their cocks together like that.

"Draco", Harry pleaded as he felt the other boy's slick erection slide up and down the cleft in his backside, making a thousand waves of pleasure wash over him at once.

Draco rolled his finger around the wet tip of Harry's pulsating member, smearing in the clear liquid which continued to drip from the slit. Harry moaned loudly as that same finger ran slowly up the underside of his cock, making him shiver in delight. Opening his mouth, Harry's lips crashed onto Draco's for a fiery hot kiss, as their tongues danced erotically. Wrapping his hands around Draco's neck, Harry rolled his hips against his cock.

"Fuck", he muttered, as he felt the slick tip of Draco's member poking at his entrance.

"Harry, I want you." Draco whispered, as he nibbled on his ear.

"Then take me, Draco." He submitted.

Moaning loudly, Draco positioned his erection right at Harry's small entrance. Carefully he began to push himself inside; his eyes watched Harry closely noting every expression on his face. He wanted to please Harry to no end; he wanted to make up greatly for what he had done to Hermione. Draco skillfully slipped his entire length completely inside of Harry.

"Fuck Draco", Harry hissed, as the Slytherin began moving delicately inside of him.

Pulling his cock almost all the way out of Harry's body, Draco slammed it back inside, making him moan loudly. Harry moved against Draco's thrust as they got more intense. Taking his hand, Draco wrapped it around Harry's cock, stroking it softly. With more force and effort Draco's cock pounded deep into Harry, hitting his pleasure point, eliciting a very loud and very pleasurable moan.

"Draco, fuck…don't stop." Harry panted, as he ground his hips vigorously into Draco.

Draco's hands were stroking Harry's cock vigorously; sliding up and down the shaft as he simultaneously shoved his cock deep into Harry, hitting his pleasure point repeatedly. Waves of hot pleasure washed over Harry's body making him completely incoherent. The only sounds coming out of his mouth were incomprehensible moans and groans. Their bodies were soon moving together as one. Draco drove his cock deep into Harry violently as his hand jerked and tugged at his throbbing erection. Arching his back, Harry ground his hips against Draco's cock heatedly, wanting no, needing; more. The blonde buried his cock deep inside of Harry fiercely.

"Draco", Harry groaned loudly as he felt every muscle in his body tighten.

His body began trembling and quivering as Draco continued to slam into his pleasure point. Taking his hands, Harry dug his nails into Draco's shoulders as his lips latched onto the side of his neck, sucking on his salty skin. He was riding Draco harder and harder, making him hit his pleasure spot. A thousand bolts of raw erotic pleasure went off inside of him as his body moved along with Draco's. The tightness of Harry's entrance enveloping his cock was beginning to consume Draco as he slid in and out; his hand stroking Harry's cock fervently. Harry was drowning in an ocean of pleasure; all thoughts of anger towards Draco had completely abandoned him. Digging his nails into Harry's black hair, Draco pulled him in for a fiery kiss; their tongues battling viciously against each other as they moaned into one another's mouths. Harry's breathing became more rapid and heavier along with his heart rate. With his hands clenched tightly into Draco's shoulders, Harry squeezed his eyes shut, arched his back and exploded. He came screaming Draco's name as thick streams of white cum shot from his cock, covering Draco's hands and lower stomach; his body vibrated as he rode out the intense orgasm that had ripped through his body. With one last hard thrust, Draco cried out Harry's name as he shot his load deep inside the Gryffindor. He too was trembling and shaking as his orgasm shot through his body.

Both boys remained intact, panting heavily and covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Draco moved a strand of hair from Harry's face as he stared into his deep emerald eyes.

"Merlin, Harry that was fucking amazing", he whispered, kissing his lips softly.

"I know." Harry replied, kissing him back.

Slowly Harry climbed off of Draco's body and just placed his head on his shoulders. Neither of them felt like getting dressed or moving; they were still trying to recover from the intensity of their orgasms. Harry was stroking Draco's soft blonde hair, as he lay there.

"You know I'm sorry." Draco said softly.

"If this was your way of apologizing, then I accept", Harry grinned.

"You do? You're not angry with me?" Draco asked puzzled.

"I was, until you explained everything. But Draco, if Hermione does not get better I will end this. You must promise me that nothing like this will ever happen to any of my friends again. I am not asking you to like them, just don't attack them." Harry said seriously.

"I won't." Draco stated clearly. "I wish we could stay here forever."

"Me too; we could hide from the world." Harry said softly.

"It would be nice to escape everything, but I don't think McGonagall's going to be happy that we're both late for Transfiguration." Draco sighed.

They both jumped up and got dressed in a hurry as they rushed down the empty corridor towards McGonagall's classroom. Slowly Harry opened up the heavy door and slipped inside, hoping that no one would notice him. He was very wrong, every pair of eyes were immediately glued to his abrupt entrance. He walked quietly over to his seat and sat next to Ron, who was glaring daggers at him. As soon as he sat down, Draco Malfoy walked through the door. Students gasped and begin muttering amongst themselves. Ron only continued to glare evilly at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, may I please ask why you are just now arriving to class?" McGonagall asked with her lips pursed tightly together.

"I am sorry Professor", he stammered. "I had fallen asleep in the common room." He had hoped she'd buy it, because he had no idea what else to say.

"Mr. Malfoy what is your excuse?"

"I had other tasks that I was attending to, and I simply lost track of time, Professor", he drawled as he glanced over at Harry and smirked.

Harry buried his head in his hands, not even daring to look at Ron.

"I don't know what either of you two was up to, but I am deducting fifteen points from Slytherin and Mr. Potter you will see me in detention this evening along with you Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said sternly.

"How's Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

"She's fine." Ron said shortly. "Did your Slytherin boyfriend tell you anything?"

"Yes, but I think everything's going to be alright just as soon as Hermione gets well", Harry replied, hoping that Hermione would get well and soon.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Wow! I almost forgot about this story, but I didn't. I decided to update it. I am currently working on updating my other stories as well. I have been with out a computer for quite sometime, but I finally got one =), so there will be more updates. Just please be patient with me. Again I own nothing except for the plot and the errors. This story has not been beta-ed. Please Read & Review =)

Changes

Chapter 29

The next few days passed slowly for Harry as he hardly talked or seen Draco. He was more concerned about Hermione, because slowly she was showing signs of improvement. She wasn't yet back to her self, but she was gingerly getting there. And a part of Harry was relieved, and once Hermione was completely well again him and Draco could concentrate on their relationship. There was still one problem, Ron. Harry missed talking and hanging out with Ron. He hoped that one day he would come around and just let things be, and if he couldn't accept Harry for the way he was then so be it. Harry really did miss Draco. He missed all the small things about their relationship that meant so much to him. He wondered if Draco missed him any or if he was using the time to hook up with other random students. A pang of dread suddenly washed over Harry. That should be the last thing to come to his mind, but now it was the only thing he could think of.

Ron walked into the boys' dormitory and right past Harry, shooting him an angry look. But Harry knew Ron, he was hiding behind his anger. He was probably pretty lonely and bored, because he never really talked to anyone besides Seamus, and Neville Longbottom. Harry decided to take this opportunity and try and talk to Ron. He really did miss his friendship, and he wanted to make it right.

"Hey, Ron, can we talk?" Harry asked softly.

"I guess." He replied dully, flipping open his Potions book.

"Look, I don't know how else to say this, but you always were my best mate." Harry muttered.

"Is that a compliment or are you hitting on me?" Ron hissed.

"I am being serious. Let me explain something. I am gay and there is nothing going to change about that." Harry began. "I am going out with Draco Malfoy, and I am happy. He does treat me well and he is a lot different once you get beyond his arrogance and pompous attitude."

"Harry, it's just wrong." Ron stated.

"No, it's not. You cannot help who you're attracted to. I thought the same thing when I first realized I was attracted to blokes. I thought there was something wrong with me, but then I realized there is nothing wrong with liking members of the same sex. I almost went nutters when I realized that I was attracted to Draco Malfoy. I seriously thought I was off my rocker." Harry laughed.

"You are." Ron said bluntly.

"Yes, I do agree with you. I probably have been off my rocker for a long time now, but despite that I am a crazy gay wizard, that I am still the same person you once met on the Hogwarts Express?" Harry said hopefully. "I don't think I have changed that much. Just because I have a boyfriend who happens to be a Slytherin, does that make me a different person?"

"Harry, this whole thing is messed up, and thanks to your boyfriend. If you weren't involved with him, Hermione would still be in her right mind!" Ron exclaimed.

"Not necessarily." Harry pointed out. "Parkinson was behind the whole thing. She just made Draco do her dirty work. Turns out that Parkinson is quite jealous of Hermione for being so smart and all, but she also wanted to try and break Draco and I up, because she wants Draco. Draco, of course, wants nothing to do with her." Harry explained.

"Still, Harry, if you could have went out with someone other than a bloody Slytherin, things still might actually be the same." Ron declared.

"Yes, and I would be completely miserable." Harry growled.

"Bloody hell Harry, there are over a million girls who would love to be your girlfriend!" Ron said.

"I don't care about the girls, Ron! I like the blokes, and I happen to like Draco Malfoy. You may not be able to understand this, but he likes me for me, not because I am Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world."

"But why would he go out with you?" Ron snarled?

"Are you actually saying that I am not good enough for Draco Malfoy?" Harry hissed, anger building up inside of him.

"I just meant that why would he agree to be your boyfriend when him and his family are huge supporters of You-Know-Who? He just has a lot to lose if he stays with you." Ron finished.

"Since when in the fuck did you give two shits about Draco Malfoy? And just for your information, his parents may support Voldemort, but Draco doesn't want to be a Death Eater. Despite someone's family history, doesn't mean they are going to turn out exactly like their parents. Draco actually has life goals and wants to be something other than a Death Eater, Ronald!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, did you ever stop and think that maybe Malfoy is being nice to you and going out with you so that one day he could hand you over to the Dark Lord himself?? It makes since." Ron pointed out.

"No it doesn't. Not if you know Draco like I do."

"The only things you probably know about him are his favorite sexual positions and the way he tastes." Ron stammered.

"I know more about him than that. I know that Lucius isn't as good of a father as he makes himself out to be. I know that Draco doesn't like to open up to people because he's afraid of getting hurt and feeling emotions, just like I am. We were both scared shitless when we got together, but now it's wonderful, and I'm not just talking about the sex. I enjoy having someone to talk to, since I lost all my friends, and someone who just gets me and appreciates me for me. He doesn't try and change me into someone else. Draco Malfoy likes me for who I am, and I couldn't ask anything more of him."

"You two really like each other a lot?" Ron sighed.

"Yes, we do. I have never felt anything like this before. When I am apart from him, he's constantly on my mind, and when I am with him I feel happiest. I just wish you could understand that just because I am with him doesn't mean I have gone over to the dark side or anything. Everything is going to be fine, even with Hermione." Harry stated.

"What if Malfoy pulls some other kind of stunt that hurts me or Hermione or worse you??" Ron said, raising his eyebrow.

"I told him that if he wants to be with me, that he has to respect my friends. I don't expect you two to become mates or anything, but just don't try and kill each other anymore."

"I can't believe you're actually falling for his bullocks, Harry." Ron snorted.

"Ron, I don't want you to like Draco, but just don't insult him anymore and can we please try the friendship thing again?" Harry said exasperatedly.

"Not until Hermione is fully recovered." He answered honestly.

"I can respect that." Harry responded.

"Well, I better get back to work." Ron said.

"Yeah, I need to take my mind off Draco."

"Go wank."

"I can't." Harry laughed.


End file.
